


Four is a crowed

by ArchivesOfLove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward situations, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream demons, Dreamons, Fluff and Angst, I mean come on, I will add tags as I go, Illumina Is A Simp, Illumina is SO bisexual, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Technoblade is a piglin hybrid, They were childhood friends, but he hides it, but not too much, but that's later, dream is a dreamon, dream walking, i couldn't find some tags for the relationships, i'll list somethings that are coming, in real life they are all 21 except fruitberries who is 18 but here he is the same age, long haired dream pog, probably lots of gay moments, that might kill them, there is lore and it is starting, they are all 21 in this fic, they are all simps, they are four young men stuck in another world, they go on a mission to explore a new world, they have to stay together for 3 weeks, they will probably get horny at some point, this is a wild fic, this is it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 49,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchivesOfLove/pseuds/ArchivesOfLove
Summary: Higherpixel: At first, it was a mission to explore a new server that came seemingly out of no where. One that none of the admins can enter. So they decided to send the best of the best (excluding philza because techno wouldn't let him).But it becomes worse as they get deeper and deeper into the mystery. Soon, their mission goes from exploring, to surviving. But how long can they survive until they find a way out? is there a way out? will they ever stop fighting amongst themselves? and what secrets are they hiding from each other?only time will tell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Fruitberries, Clay | Dream/Illumina, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Illumina/Fruitberries, Technoblade/Fruitberries, Technoblade/Illumina, clay | dream & dave | technoblade & kye | illumina & josh | fruitberries, clay | dream/dave | technoblade/kye | illumina/josh | fruitberries
Comments: 635
Kudos: 592





	1. Day 1

Illumina checked the room number on his key one last time, confirming that the door in front of him was indeed his new home for the next 3 weeks. As excited as he is that he was excepted into the champions only mission (nicknamed creatively: higherpixel) he was also very nervous. He will have three roommates/adventure buddies. The other three winners, Fruitberries, Dream, and Technoblade. They were all pretty awkward, so it'll probably be messy....

He just hoped that they all get along. 

Trying to get his mind off of the nerves, he instead reads over the invitation in his head as he unlocked the door and got in. The papers said that a new abandoned server was found, and there is nothing known about it, so they wanted to send the best of the best to explore it to make sure they have the best survival chances. That thought should have scared him. in three weeks, he will be sent into a world that was completely unexplored, the world could be dangerouse, maybe there is no respawn... 

He sighed, he was sure that 3 weeks is enough for the 4 of them to come up with as many backup plans as they need. 

Illumina closed the door behind him and looked around at his temporary home. He heard it was made by Grian, it shows. The places manages to be both cozy and fancy at the same time. He walk past the living room and open kitchen, pulling his 2 bags over towards the long hallway that has a few doors. He had to wonder if the rooms were assigned or if he get's to choose. Knowing the man who built this, he probably wanted to make it perfect for them, bless Grians big heart.

And sure enough, the doors were customized to have their logos and colors. He stood in front of the dark door that had his name on it, literally. The door was black, decorated with purple specs. In the middle and to the top slightly, there was his logo, the half clock over his name written in cursive, all colored in white, a nice contrast to the dark door. He pulled his hand up, and put it on the purple handle, he pushed down on it, and pushed the door, opening it. 

In the darkness of the room, he could make out a few details, but not enough. So he patted blindly at the wall, looking for the light switches. He finally felt the buttons against his finger tips, and he tried them. The lights turned on, and he was met with a room that made him feel warm inside. Grian is truly too good for this world.

Illumina pulled his bags inside, and shut the door behind him, then locked it (he didn't lock the main door so that when the rest arrive, they know someone is in there, in case they need to ready themselves for social interaction. He knew some people have this issue). He left his bags at the door, and walked around, taking in the room.

___________________________________________________________

Trying to control his rising anxiety, Technoblade stared down the door that, to anyone else, shouldn't be at all as intimidating as it is to him. It's bad enough that he has to leave the comfort of his home, but he also has to stay with roommates... SOCIAL. INTERACTION. Not ok... 

But putting all that aside, he understood the point of this. If the four of them are gonna go on an important quest for god knows how long, and may never come back from, they will have to learn to get along beforehand. That being said, it doesn't mean he was ready for it.

Deciding that was enough stalling, he tried to put the key in the key-hole and unlock it, but it turns out the door was already unlocked. so someone is already in there...

The pinkette pulled the key out and put his hand on the handle, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes to prepare himself mentally. He then pushed down and forward, opening the door. Finding himself in a quite cozy place, he thanked notch that there was no one to greet him.

As he pulled his big bag after him, he made sure to close the door behind him before making his way over to the hallway where his room probably was. His plan was to lock himself in his room as soon as possible, and get as much alone time as possible before having to interact with everyone. 

But of course, his life hated him, and as soon as he was 2 feet from his door, he heard the sound of another door unlocking and opening. He turned around, putting on his usual, cold, unmoved face, not that they can see much of his face from his mask.

He watched as an unmasked Asian came out and said "um... hi... i heard your bags wheels and thought i'd welcome you" from the voice, he concluded that this was illumina. And now that he looked closer, he probably would've guessed from the others eyes, since he doesn't hide them.

"Hallooo" Techno said his usual greeting with as much confidence as he can, which put a smile on the others face "classic technoblade!" the speed runner chuckled a bit. Now that he was calmer, he could take in a bit more details, like how the other was dripping. 

"i'll leave you to settle in now" Ilummina said as he went back into his room, leaving his door open as he started unpacking. Technoblade nodded and went into his own room, noting how the door was customized, cool. The room was perfect. Thank you grian!

________________________________________________________

Fruitberries sighed as he finally reached the door, he was so exhausted and was ready to collapse in bed. Not really caring for anxiety or first impressions, he opened the door immediately and thank god it was unlocked. he walked in and gave the house one sweeping look before spotting the hallway that would surly lead to his room. He pushed his one bag along as he realized that someone was probably already here. 

And sure enough, one door was left open, showing someone going through their stuff "h-hello?" he asked awkwardly. The person looked up and gave a friendly smile "oh hey!" ah, it's illumina. Fruitberries smiled back at the kind man "you got here a long time ago?" "i got here a bit ago, technoblade showed up an hour after i did" "i see... i'll talk to you later then!" "yeah" and with that he walked over to his room, he looked at the door that was dark green with a blocky smile and two dots for eyes, adorable. He walked in and locked his door, looking around at the room that was oddly fitting for his taste, he went to the bed and collapsed, falling asleep almost immediately.

_______________________________________________________

Once all his stuff was organized, Technoblade took a few minutes for himself, then realized he should probably change. He took off his mask, crown, and cape. Then proceeded to change into more casual clothes that didn't look so royal. He put on a red sweater and a pair of deep blue-almost black pants. He then walked over to the door and opened it. He was greeted with a lime green door that had a white circle and a smiley face on it. He wondered if dream had arrived, or fruitberries. 

As he walked down the hallway, he saw that Ilumminas door was now closed, and judging by the noises coming from the kitchen, he was probably over there. Wait, was there food? 

He came into the living room, then looked over at the open kitchen, where illumina was working with pizza boxes "you are too kind" he said. The speed raven haired man looked up at the other and smiled "just thought you guys may be hungry".

The piglin hybrid made his way over to the dining table and sat down. Ilummina will admit, he never realized how huge Technoblade was, it was both interesting and scary as fuck. But this isn't the time for this. 

Illumina sat down on a chair next to him and pulled one of the open boxes closer, pulling a pepperoni slice out and bringing it to his mouth. Meanwhile, Techno pulled a veggie-mix slice from another box. They ate in silence for a bit, until illumina finished his slice and said "fruitberries arrived, but he didn't come out since" the pinkette swallowed what's in his mouth and replied "maybe he is still settling, or showering, or sleeping..." he listed off before taking another bite. The other chuckled before saying "yeah... although i didn't see dream at all" that made the pvp'er pause "i mean... it's dream. He is probably very busy. He always is" Illumina nodded along "i guess... but it's not like him to be late". And that was true, dream was usually on time, he had to wonder if he canceled his contract. Though it doesn't sound like the usually very heroic guy. 

"I'm sure he will show up soon thought" it was Technos turn to nod to the others statement. They both froze when they heard a door creak open, and then a long yawn followed by a sleepy sounding "my booones" Fruitberries came around the corner, practically dragging his feet after him. Techno and Illumina smirked ans chuckled at the sight respectively. 

The green haired man grumbled "hello to you too..." this made the other two straight up chuckle. He joined them on the table and wasted no time eating along.

It's been around a whole hour, the three of them got into a nice mood, chatting and eating as they told stories and bonded a bit. All making up a good start to this long mission they were gonna go on in 3 weeks. They almost forgot there was a fourth roommate, until he showed up.

The sound of a key trying to unlock the door, before the person behind it realized it was unlocked. The three of them turned their heads towards the door, anticipating the arrival of the green man himself. Mostly to make fun of him for being late.

The door opened, revealing a very iconic green hoodie and white mask with a smiling face on it. The man only had a big tactical bag that he carried in his right hand instead of his back, and on his left, he had his signature axe, that had blood on it. Dream looked like he just came out of a fight.

"um... hey..." Fruitberries broke the silence "i'm guessing you have a reason for being late...?" Techno said in his monotone voice, not sharing the fact that he was slightly worried. The masked man sighed deeply, then walked in, closing the door behind him as he replied to them "i was on one last manhunt, to prepare myself for what we might face" It was a known fact that dream usually trains for so long before he does anything. And this is probably the biggest thing he has done in a while. this mission might be life and death for them.

"that makes sense" Illumina said as he took another bite. Dream walked to the table, and, in all his bloody mess, dropped his stuff and sat down on the chair furthest from the three. He proceeded to eat from a box that was next to him.

The three went back to their conversation, easing the mood for dream a bit. After a few minutes of staying silent, he heard something that peaked his interest, and by pure instinct, he joined in "yeah, it's like, such an unfair advantage to have! it's made worse by the fact tha-" he stopped abruptly, realizing that he joined in without permission. He seemed to be humiliated, as he looked down awkwardly and made and 'ahem' sound that sounded kinda small "...i'm.. uhh... s-sorry... it's a bad habit of mine-" "don't say that! we may nor be that close, but we are close enough to chat dream" Technoblade shut down any negative thoughts the other might have before they got out of hand. He knew that dreams fast thinking brain can quickly become what brings him down, he has seen it in the smp when they were not role-playing. 

That seemed to only worsen it however, as dream slowly got up "i'll... go... shower..." good thing he was wearing his mask, becouse he was NOT ready for them to see the shame on his face.

"we won't push it dream" Illumina smiled at him. The green wearing man didn't reply, just grabbed his stuff and walked to his room. 

"that's weird, he is usually very confident" "yeah.." "i noticed".

They fell silent after that. It went smoother than expected of the four socially awkward idiots.

______________________________________________

Dream made sure to lock the door behind him as he entered his room. Why was he so nervous? He had no idea, he just hopped he can get it under control. It's not like he wasn't prepared for this mission, he was probably the most prepared. Used to having to survive as much as possible. But something felt wrong about this...

Guess he will have to wait and see...


	2. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bond over a laugh. Dream feels horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend watching "George fearing for his life (ft. psychopath dream)" this is a compilation of the crazy moments of the manhunt that they were watching in the beginning of the chapter!
> 
> The manhunt it's self is in the description of that video!
> 
> I like the idea of their videos being like series on the TV! just a neat idea.

"Good morning" Dream greeted at Techno, who was sitting on the couch in the living room. He praised himself for sounding a lot less awkward than he was yesterday. The blade nodded at him as he looked back to the TV, he was watching manhunt... he didn't know they showed his show that early. OH yeah, today is a marathon! they will show all his manhunts, TWICE, how kind of them...

Techno felt the couch dip as dream sat a few pillows away from him, he kept his eyes on the TV, but his mind was with the others movements, nothing personal, he just doesn't feel THAT chill right now. His anxiety got the better of him sometimes. Besides, there isn't much to look at, dream is the only one who never showed his face, so he was wearing his smiley face mask. He even wore his hoodie... he really doesn't wanna show his hair? but techno won't judge...

**"COME'ER GEORGE! COME'er!"**

********

"Jesus Christ that's scary as hell..." they heard Illumina comment from the back somewhere, that earned him a wheeze and a laugh "i never watched this manhunt! you sound like a psycho!" Techno said after his laugh. Dreams wheeze turned into an obnoxiously loud laugh "AAHAHAAAA! I-I DON- AHAHA- SOMETI-MES- I DON'T FEEHAAHAHAHAAA!" he then begun laughing without a sound as he doubled over and off the couch, causing the other two to laugh even harder.

********

After taking a deep breath, the green man continued "when i chase someone i just lose myself..." he didn't tell them about the deeper meaning behind that statement. "no shit! this is actually scary..." Illumina says as he leans on the back of the couch, watching the video. 

********

Dream got up from the ground as he rubbed the back of his head that bumped the table. Techno raised a brow "you're laugh is gonna kill you long before anything else" "yeah... i think i'm gonna go to the store later today. We can't live on pizza" dream replied. Illumina stretched "i think i'll come too" The pinkette agreed with them, it's not like they will now exactly what everyone wants. 

********

"looks like i woke up just in time..." fruitberries said, this time sounding and looking much more rested than he was yesterday. "did you have a good sleep? you slept for like 12 hours" Illumina looks back at the greed haired man, who walked over to them "dream? you still don't wanna show us your face? we might die in this mission!" he said it as joke, and the other two knew it, but the masked man seemed to take it seriously, as he froze and tensed. Immediately, they all knew something was not ok... 

********

"maybe i would rather die than show you my face" WOW! ok, that was kinda... whoa. 

********

"i-i didn't mean it like that! i was just- just making- a j-joke! i'm sorry..." fruitberries babbled, feeling horrible. Dream realized what he said, and stumbled to make the other feel better "n-no! i'm sorry! i was just..." he really had no excuse. Feeling a tension building up between the two green men, Illumina jumped in to try and relax them "THAT! was a big misunderstanding! let's forget it and move on? we should go get ready to leave to the store!". Wanting to get rid of the tense situation, techno agreed "yeah, we should do that...". And they all fell into silence. 

********

"I really am sorry fruitberries! i shouldn't have reacted like that! that was so stupid!" "no! it's ok! i should've known it was personal!" Fruitberries smiled slightly as he looked at dream "let's forget it, like Illumina said" " yeah... i'v really fucked up any hopes of good first impressions..." "dream, this isn't the first time we met! we know what you are really like. The only person judging you, is yourself. Relax man!" Illumina said as he patted dreams shoulder, which resulted in the masked man flinching and almost pulling the asians arm out of it's socket. Oh yeah, he forgot, never catch dream off guard, that's one of the first things you learn about him. 

********

"shit! i'm so fucking sorry..." and now dream feels terrible... great. This whole bonding is going GREAT. The raven haired man hissed in pain as he moved his arm a bit "it's ok... i forgot about you always being on edge..." he sighed. "man... i wish we can go back to elementary school when we were all a bunch of nerds..." Techno, ever the tension breaker, makes them all laugh. 

********

Maybe, just maybe, this can work. And maybe they can go back to being the nerdy friends like they were before they all parted ways. 

********

__________________________________________________________ 

********

When they first walked into the store, they all just stood there. They never visited this part of the highpixel kingdom. It was usually reserved for admins and mods. But since they were being sent into this big mission, they were allowed here. Aside from everyone they passed praising them and being very warm and welcoming, they were also treated to royal treatment, so they COULD live on healthy and freshly cooked room service. But there is still other things that they would want that they have to pick them selves. 

********

"uh... i guess... we can go our separate ways and massage each other later when we are done?..." The other three agreed with dream as they all split off. This should be fun... 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to ask, do you guys want to see some moments of the three weeks of them bonding? or do you want me to skip it and just show flashbacks of them in the adventure? or a mix of both? i would like your opinions!
> 
> The next chapter will be mostly fun/bonding as they all meme around the store. Just some fun shit.


	3. Trip to the store. MUST WATCH! (GONE WRONG) ALMOST DIED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is a stubborn asshole. Illumina stops a thief. Dream foreshadows. Fruitberries embarrasses himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention that they wore their masks, just cause the three did a face reveal, doesn't mean they will walk around before them. BTW Illuminas mask is just a hoodie and a thing wrapped around his nose and mouth.
> 
> also: CLICKBAIT! ( i did this as a joke )

Technoblade likes to think of himself as a very reasonable man, in this case however, he realized how unreasonable he was being, but he did not care, there is no way, NO WAY, that he would eat this canned, chemical filled, smelly, disgusting, diaper tasting, SCAM, that was meant to be FOOD, when there was FRESH FUCKING PEACHES, RIGHT. THERE. Granted, the store is HUGE, maybe he can find more? very unlikely, this is the only fruit section, it was huge it's self!

Only thing getting between him and it, was the annoying, spoiled brat of a child, throwing a tantrum, in the middle of the floor. He has patience, that's a well known fact about the blood god. But in this situation, he will have to get through his list in time to meet the others. He could come back to this later, but he knows he will forget it. He doesn't even like peaches that much, he just waited for too long already, and he was NOT walking away now...

"i passed you thrice, and you are STILL HERE! give it up techno!" Dream barked out a laugh as he stood next to him, watching the thrashing child on the ground. Looking at the masked mans basket, he can see that he already got plenty of things, meanwhile he had close to nothing, only a couple drinks. "i am not giving up..." He watched as Dream shrugged "fine then" the green man put down his basket, then walked forward, and with so much SMUG energy, walked OVER THE CHI- WHO DOES THAT?! DREAM IS A HORRIBLE MAN! 

"YOU HORRIBLE MAN! HOW CAN YOU STEP OVER HIM?!" Techno yelled. Dream wheezed " i didn't step ON him!" "THAT IS DISRESPECTFUL!" "leaving a child on the ground blocking peoples paths is disrespectful" dream replied as he grabbed a bag, putting peaches in. The pinkette watched as the childs mother blushed and pulled the kid by his arm, dragging him out of the way. That was a bit rude of dream, but Techno didn't care, she should teach that kid manners.

Dream walked, no, STRUT, back over, and handed techno the bag, he can practically FEEL the smirk behind the mask "here you go! if you need help with anything else, tell me!" and with that, he picked up his basket, and strut off. Asshole, sweet and kind asshole.

________________________________________________________________

Illumina hummed to himself as he grabbed the ingredients he needed to cook his meals. It was peaceful and calm, he liked it. Until...

"HELP! I JUST GOT ROBBED!" He heard a woman yell. He instantly dropped his basket and ran towards the noise. Turning the corner, he was met with a man running so fast, when he hit his shoulder, he was almost knocked to the ground. He regained his footing quickly, and ran after the guy, who was no match for his speed. He tackled him to the ground "hey buddy-" he was cut off by the thief throwing a punch at him, catching him off guard for a split second, but he grabbed the others wrists, pinning him to the ground. 

Security soon arrived, taking over the situation. He got off of the man, and made his way back to his basket, all while smiling shyly at all the people praising him. Those are admins and mods... this is really embarrassing for him.

"look at you! hero!" As he picked up the basket, he heard techno, then saw him as he was walking towards him "hehe.. thanks..." he replied to the piglin hybrid.

"doesn't look like you got much" Illumina commented on technos almost empty basket, said man rubbed the back of his neck "yeah... i got distracted..." that wasn't a COMPLETE lie. 

"i see... well i was thinking about getting a cart, their baskets are too small" "yeah, we should each get one" "i think we should use the same on, if our stuff mixes we can split the money at the cashier, unless you don't want to" "no, that's a good idea, let's go get one" and with that, the two made their way over to where the carts where.

___________________________________________________________________

Midway through his shopping, Dream had to abruptly drop everything, and run to the bathroom. The good thing about this fancy admins and mods area, is how spoiled they are. Mainly, he was thankful for the fact that the bathrooms were all separate. It was basically a bunch of full bathrooms, next to each other, so that you can have complete privacy.

As he ran into one, closing and locking the door after him, he unclasped his mask, and dropped it to the ground. He looked at himself in the mirror, and sure enough, was met with completely glowing green eyes. No iris, no pupil, no sclera, just full, glowing, green eyes. He also noticed that the veins around his eyes, were slightly green. 

He linked his soul into his inner world, looking for that voice.

_**"Nightmare? Dream?" he called out his yin and yang, waiting for their response.**_

_**"clay? "clay?" they both said at the same time.** _

_**"are you ok? i felt you were bothered"** _

_**"no" "yes"** _

_**"what-"** _

_**"you do not care for me anymore clay... you only care for dream" the dark, echoy, deep, voice of nightmare rang out.** _

_**"that is not true! he cares for us equally" the heavenly, windy, soft, voice of dream reached his ears after.** _

_**"first, he takes your name, then, he let's you roam his mind as you please"** _

_**"you only bring him pain"** _

_**"it is not my fault, it is how i am"** _

_**"i do let you roam... i just haven't done so in a while" clay defends.** _

_**"no, you lie. You locked me for long enough. And you shall regret ever forgetting what you are"** _

Snapping his eyes open, dream stared at his reflection, his eyes were normal. What the hell did nightmare mean? 

______________________________________________________

Dream acted normal as he met techno and Illumina, greeting them as they all made their way to the cashier "we are gonna split the money, wanna join?" "sure, where is fruits?" "no clue. we should tell him" and then they sent him a massage asking where he was. Then another. Then another...

______________________________________________________

He was done, and the others probably are too, it has been 5 hours after all. And he was very aware of the other three massaging him. He just ignored them. He knew he shouldn't, they were probably worried, but he was too embarrassed to admit it to them. But then he realized how serious this is, they probably thought something happened it him. So, putting hi pride aside, he whispered to them.

fruitberries whispers to you: i may or may not be lost

he didn't have to look further, as the loud wheezing lead him straight to the other three. He will never hear the end of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we go! 2 chapters in 1 day!


	4. Moments to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic stuff. Fluff. Cuddling. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter of this! next one will have a quick moment of them packing and getting ready to go into the portal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dig in!

The four soon fell into a comfortable routine, bonding more and more as time passes. By the end of the first week, they felt like a tight unit, reminiscent of their childhood in school. Dream would wake up around 5 am, mess around for 2 hours alone, then when it's 7 am, he would wake up the other three, and then they would all go for a morning jog or walk. Then, they would go back home, Illumina and fruitberries would start to cook breakfast, while techno goes to shower, and dream would go through his exercise routine. Then they would all eat breakfast, and once they are done, techno would wash the dishes and read a book while the other three showered. And finally they would go on about their day. Usually they would engage in conversation, cracking jokes, sharing stories, they would also spar, watch TV, walk around town if they all felt social enough for it. It was going well. 

"Dude, did you watch wilburs new video he did with tommy? it was pretty funny" "georges was funnier" and with that, techno and dream got into another argument, this was normal by now, their rivalry always made the other two laugh, their personalities clashed in the best way, it never lead to anything serious, not yet anyways.

"if you two are done, i was thinking we should start training, we have no idea what we are getting into" Illumina said "we were training for so long before we even moved in here" Fruitberries replied. Dream, ever the perfectionist, butted in "Illumina is right, we can never have enough training. Besides, we have to train as a team, and we should plan ahead. Like we should think of situations, and ways to get out of them. I always do that before manhunts. We should also find ways to survive in all situations. Lik-" the rest watched in shock and amusement as the masked man rambled. It was always amazing to see this side of him, to be reminded of what makes him such a great survivor, to be reminded why he was here. "-if you calculate the distance- which your brain acually does automatically, but most people don't realize - but if you calculate the distance, you can... am i annoying you guys?" Techno laughed "no, we are just amazed at your ability to go from one topic to another very quickly" "oh.. hehe... yeah, i do that. Anyways, i agree with Illumina, we should be prepared". 

And so, By the second week, Their routine was followed up by hour of training, using different things from each of them, like fighting techniques, survival skills, they even worked on a secret language in case they needed it. And by the end of week 2, Dream wanted to push himself. 

"Are you sure? you already got issues with flinching and being on edge, we don't want you to start seeing us as a threat" Illumina agreed with techno by saying "yeah, george, sapnap, bad, and antfrost always talk about how after every manhunt, you are more on edge for a while" that caused Fruitberries to raise his eyebrows "really? well then a manhunt with all of us chasing you is a terrible idea!".

"you guys are no fun..." Dream chuckled. The manhunt never happened.

__________________________________________________________

"TECHNOOOO?"

"YEEES?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHIPS?"

"NOOO!"

"ILLUMINAAA?"

"YEEEAAH?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY-"

"CHIPS? NO!"

"DREEEAA-" 

"NO I HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR CHIPS!"

"WELL SOMEONE DID! AND SOMEONE ATE THEM!"

"MAYBE YOU DID IN YOUR SLEEEEP!"

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!"

"THAT IS A FAIR INTERPRETATION OF WHAT I SAID!"

"AHAHAHAHAH"

"*WHEEEEEEZZZZEEEE*"

___________________________________________________________

It was midnight, and Fruitberries woke up feeling very thirsty, and as he made his way over to the kitchen, he passed the couch, and noticed the giant piglin hybrid that was laying on it. Why is techno sleeping on the couch? no matter, he walked over the chair that was next to said couch, and grabbed a blanket, then went back over to drape it over the sleeping pinkette. 

He then went over to the kitchen, and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Illumina passed out on a chair, arms crossed on the table and his head snuggled into his elbow. Fruitberries put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly "hey... why aren't you in your bed?" he whispered as to not wake up techno, while he was not on his bed, he was at least on a soft surface.

The asian looked up at him sleepily, taking a deep breath and stretching his arms "we were waiting for dream to come back... we were worried... is he back...?" his sleepy voice was adorable, but the green haired man was worried about the resident masked man. Why was he not home?

"what do you mean?" he asked as he helped Illumina balance on tried legs. "he never came home after he left, i wanted to stay up and wait, and techno wanted to stay with me..." "damn... where is he?" " no clue". and with that, they fell into silence for a bit.

"you boys didn't care to wake me up with you?" technos monotone voice sounded much deeper when he just woke up, wow. The two walked over to him, and sat down on the couch next to him. The three sat there sleepily for a while, yawning every now and again, before fruitberried realized "i'm so thirsty..." they all stayed like that for a bit, not comprehending what was said. 

"you guys want anything?" when he got no answer, he looked over, only to find out they passed out, technos head leaned back, and Illuminas leaned on the piglin hybrids shoulder. Looking at how comfortable they were, he felt suddenly too sleepy to do anything, so, he pulled his legs up, and curled against Illuminas side, his head on the other mans arm. He can drink water tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________

Entering the shared house, Dream closed and locked the door behind him. He immediately noticed the three sleeping together. He always felt a little cut off from them, but that was usually because he doesn't want to let people in. But this scene, brought him back memories of goggles, a headband, and red horns, that he would look at as heads slept against him. It made him feel so much at once. Jealousy, sadness, love...

He cared about those three, and he really wants to cuddles with them. But he didn't want to intrude. They were probably having fun without him ruining the mood anyways.

He walked over quietly, not making a sound as he picked up the blanket that was fallen beneath technos feet, he tucked it behind Fruitberries, then went to tuck it behind technos, but was caught off guard when the pinkette spoke "finally decided to come home?" the deep, raspy voice shook him to the core "i-i was busy... i'm gonna head to be-" "i'm gonna grab your hand now" "what...?" "i don't want you to flinch" dream was about to step back, when he felt a big hand wrap around his wrist, and pull him to the couch next to the hybrid. 

"are you uncomfortable with that?" his deep voice was now hushed, since dream was closer, and it sent shivers down the green mans spine "yes" he replied quickly, and that was the truth. 

"dream... i remember when we were kids, you were a very touch starved child, are you now touch-phobic?" that made dream giggled slightly, calming him down a bit "i just.. don't take it from anyone..." "am i anyone to you?" "n-no!" he whisper yelled "i just... it's been a while... and i..." "need to sleep" that response shut the green idiot up effectively.

After staying like that for a while, dream felt himself relax more as he listened to the deep breathing of the man next to him. He eventually gave up, and leaned against the others side. The warmth won him over. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff POG?
> 
> touch starved dream POG??
> 
> FORESHADOWING POG???


	5. Leaving the past behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump in the portal, let me put some angst on it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, i just woke up with the worse fever, and writing is the only distraction i have.

**_"DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" Illumina tightened his hand around the other mans, refusing to let go. They had no idea if respawn was a thing, and he was not about to find out. Looking up at the ravines opening that they fell from, he tried to find something to help them, but found nothing._ **

**_"DO YOU TRUST ME?!" He looked down at the smiling mask that stared up at him "OF COURSE I DO! BUT THI-" "THEN LET GO!" The green man let go, but Illumina held tighter "PLEASE!" he cried out "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"._ **

**_"It's ok!" dream said in a calm voice "i will be ok! i promise! have faith in me" That made the asian relax more, his face softening "o-ok..."._ **

**_He let go._ **

________________________________________________________

3 Weeks passed by like a blur, it felt like they just moved in yesterday, and Illumina didn't feel ready to leave just yet. He packed his cloths slowly, reminiscing on all his memories , all the people he had met, all hid friends and family. He was about to leave all that behind, and he may not see this world again...

"shit..." Illumina whispered to himself, realizing just what he got himself into. He raised his hand to his right eye, using his sleeve to wipe the tears before they fell.

"Illumina...?" he heard the soft, gentle voice of dream from the doorway behind him. That caused him to feel ashamed, as his face heat up as he looked down at his lap. The masked man came over to him, and crouched down, putting a hand on the asians shoulder, he said "If it's hard on you... i t's ok to admit it. None of us is ready for this". Illumina laughed sadly "y-yeah... i just realized what this all mean. We might never come back here again" that made dream freeze, thinking deeply about the whole situation. Illumina was right, they didn't think this through. At least dream didn't. When he was given that invitation to go on this crazy mission that will change the world, and possibly, save lives, he didn't hesitate to say yes. That was a big mistake on his side.

"i mean... maybe the world is not that bad... maybe it will be a wasteland, and we will be in and out?" "we both know this won't happen dream..." and dream knew, he just wanted to tell himself otherwise. 

"umm... i'm ready... and so is techno" Fruitberries was apparently right behind them, dream scolded himself for not being alert enough to know when the green haired man walked in. He looked back, and was met with a worried face. "Illumina...?" Fruitberries walked towards them as he said those words with care. The asian sniffled "yeah..." he replied softly, raising his head slightly. But the response he got, was not what he expected "i-i'm scared too, it's ok..." and with that, Fruitberries crouched next to them, putting his own hand on illuminas other shoulder.

Techno sighed silently from where he was, leaned up against the wall, listening in on the conversation. He didn't think about it that deep. Perhaps none of them came into this prepared...

________________________________________________________

As they made their way over to the portal room, they were praised the whole way there by crowds of people telling them how brave and strong they are. and while it made them feel heroic, it built up the sense of dread. Reminding them that this mas a death mission in a way, or it could be. They even got to spend a whole hour with their close friends and family, making them feel even more nervous.

Dream said his teary goodbyes to sapnap, george, and bad, hugging them hard and telling them everything he needs to, in case, you know, he dies. His heart broke even more as sapnap held on and refused to let go "DON'T GO DREAM, PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" his heavy sobbing was so painful to bear. George pulled at the other man as he sniffled "let him go sapnap..." "you are making this worse you muffin head...". Dream watched in complete paralysis as his family grieved him as if he was moving on to the after life. He never realized how scary this is up until now. 

"sapnap... it's ok..." "no it's not! what if you never come back?! what if this is the last time we see you?!". Dream felt tears run down his cheeks. He moved his mask up a little, revealing his mouth. He ignored the paparazzi going crazy, and grabbed sapnaps head in both his gloved hands, and leaned in, kissing his head gently with as much love and affection possible, he then proceeded to hug him, snuggling the raven head into his chest "i'm sorry. I love you so much. you are my brother".

That only made the separation harder on sapnap, but dream needed to do this. And he did the same for the other two. He turned his back and walked away, ignoring sapnaps calls that mixed in with bad and georges crying.

As he made his way to the spot where he would meet up with the other four, he can hear tommy screaming at the top of his lungs, desperate to get his adopted brother to stay with them. Techno met him half way, and soon, so did Illumina and Fruitberries.

They finally reached the door that would lead to the portal that was gonna change their lives. They stood in a line as they clenched their hand around their backpacks and weapons, trying to control their anxieties as the metal doors opened up, revealing red portal behind them. 

"this is it" -Dream  
"yeah" -Technoblade  
"no going back" -Illumina  
"aha" -Fruitberries

And those were their last words as they stepped into the portal, leaving behind broken cries of friends and brothers. 


	6. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the new world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! it means a lot!

It was nothing like the nether portal, nor the end, it was worse. While the nether portal made you feel sick and dizzy, this one made you feel straight up like your dying. Their stomachs dropped and their hearts beat fast. It felt like their lungs filled with water. The pain was horrible, because they knew it was not really there. 

They can hear each other. Techno can hear Illumina gasping for air as if he was drowning. Fruitberries can hear Dreams paniced whines. And they are sure the other two can hear them too. It stretched on for what felt like hours. It's like floating in water, drowning. but never passing out. They found themselves reaching around the, trying to find one another, but found nothing. It was completely dark. But how can they hear-

"WHAT THE FU-" Dreams voice cut off abruptly, the other three hold their breath.

"AHH-" And as the same thing happened to Illumina, Techno and Fruits found themselves bracing for their turn.

Fruitberries heard Techno gasp suddenly "t-techno...?" he whispered to himself, feeling fear creep up his spine. He was alone. But why? what happened to the others?

He didn't have to wait longer for an answer, as he felt hands grab at his ankles and pull him down. It felt like his guts jumped into his throat.

"WHAT THE HEL-" his vision was suddenly attacked with a blinding light. And the last thing he saw was the green ground getting closer and closer, before he passed out.

__________________________________________________

Techno woke up to a heavy body on his back. He opened his eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the light. The first thing he saw, was the bright green grass that tickled the corner of his eye. As he became more aware, he put his hands on each side of his head, pushing himself up carefully. The feeling of the body on his back sliding down, made him realize that at least on of the others was safe and under his protection. Good.

He looked back, and was met with square smile of Fruitberries. And as he looked around, he saw that the other two were nowhere to be seen, which made him feel worry fill him as his chest tightened. But he shouldn't be, the two speedrunners whole thing was survival, especially dream, so they should be ok, right?

"Illumina?! Dream?!" his deep voice rattled his bones slightly as he called out, but no answer came. 

"ugh..." he heard his companion groan as he came to "t-techno?" "hallooo" "ehehe... silly pig..." the green haired man said as he looked at the pinkette.

They sat there for a bit, giving their brains and bodies time to re-adjust and come back to life. Then Fruitberries realized they were missing two memebers "where is Illumina and Dream?" "my guess is as good as yours... i hope they're ok".

They stayed there for a longer time. Looking at their surroundings. The world looks a lot like theirs, green grass, green trees, and blue sky. They were in a forest, at least it looks like one. 

"aside from going through the portal, this place looks- wait, where IS the portal???" Fruitberries looked around them, but saw no trace of it. Techno took off his mask for a bit, letting the air cool his face. The anxiety that hit him all at once when the other man pointed out the lack of a way back, made him feel like passing out. 

"H-hey! i'm sure we can fine a way to make a new one!" Fruitberries tried to calm him down, which he did, a little.

Techno was about to say that they should look for the other two, when he heard the unmistakable voice of illumina echo through the forset "DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!"

Techno and Fruitberries never ran so fast in their lives.

__________________________________________________

illumina felt tears run down his face as he let the other slip from his grasp. How did it go so wrong so quickly? One moment they wake up in a forest, the next moment the ground fell under their feet, sending them int a ravine. 

He refused to look down anymore, not wanting to see the impact. He braced himself for the splat of a body hitting the ground, but it never came. He looked down but there was nothing there.

"w-what?" he raised his head, looking over to the side as he thought deeply. Where could he have possibly gone?

"Don't tell me you didn't pack ender pearls too!" his head snapped up at the voice calling over head. Illuminas fear was replaced by confusion, and then, anger, as he growled "YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I LET GO!" the wheezing that followed was both infuriating and relaxing. Flicking his fingers, he pulled up his inventory with his hand that was not holding onto the rocks for dear life. He pulled out the pearls, how did he forget they existed?! he threw it upwards, and waited for the sound of it shattering, before he teleported next to the green asshole.

"see? you-" "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER!" "cause i wanted you to think quickly in case something like this happens again. I saw the opportunity for a small lesson, and took it. We need to get into the right mindset, and what's a better time than in life and death situations?". Illumina was speechless, he wanted to yell at him some more, but he knew that dream was right, it's important that they get into the right mindset, especially after they spent 3 weeks living peacefully, then suddenly being put into this world. And even tho they have been training, they were never in real danger during their sessions.

"you-i-wha-" His babbling was stopped when he saw the other raise his hand to his own eye. He closed it and flinched on instinct at the feeling of the heel of a finger-less gloved hand wiping his long forgotten, tear stained cheeks. He opened it, and closed the other as dream wiped it too. Dreams lifeless mask stared at him for a bit longer, before he sighed "look... i'm sorry i scared you, but it really is im-" "i know asshole" and with that, the asian pulled the green man inro a tight hug.

His covered mouth and nose felt a bit stuffed, like no matter how much he breathed, it wasn't enough. But he knew that his face covering was very much breathable, and he was simply a bit stressed out.

"Dream! Illumina!" they both pulled away and looked at the new arrivals. 

"hey! you guys ok?" Dream asked "us? are YOU ok?! we heard Illumina scream!" Techno answered. That made the raven haired speedrunner clear his throat "w-we are ok...". Fruitberries nodded "good. Now that we are all here. Let's go with our plan a?" they all agreed, and got to work, removing their backpacks and opening their inventories. 

They all knew their jobs, they went through this a hundred times during the three weeks they had to prepare.

Techno had three shulker boxes full of resources to build a base, and he begun to work on it immediately. Meanwhile, Fruitberries was setting up tents, the base is gonna take a while to construct, and they have to set up camp in case something happens and the base isn't ready by night. They were lucky that this world was like theirs, otherwise all the shit they grinded would be for nothing.

Illumina lit up a campfire using the flint and steal he got, preparing to cook some of the food they got with them. Dream meddling on trees, rock, and small hills, surveying the area and scanning their surroundings soundlessly.

After around an hour, Illumina was finished cooking, and called the other over. Techno gladly jumped off of the cobblestone wall he was building, probably starving with all the work, Fruitberries finished up the last tent, then joined them. And dream came last, walking slowly as he wrote in one of the journals they got. oh yea, they have to write down their findings. This was an exploring mission after all.

They ate in silence, no one having anything to say at first, but then dream looked up and said "do you think time works the same? we have to figure out a way to track the time". The rest either nodded, said nothing, or sighed deeply. This journey was gonna be long.

Techno, being the protective guy that he was, thought of ways to keep their base secure. More concerned with safety than their main objective. They had all the time in the world, it's not like they were gonna be pulled out of here anytime soon. Dream on the other hand, was still looking around, seeing if he missed something. 

Illumina was staring at the fire, deeply in thought. He still couldn't believe how forgot about the ender pearls... Dream must be disappointed in him.

"now that we settled a bit. Should we split? two stay here, Techno can work on the base, while Illumina can keep watch. And me and Fruits can go look around?" Dream waited for the groups response, and was surprised when he was met with techno and fruits agreeing, while illumina gave him silence.

The other two noticed this, and they all looked at the asian expectantly. 

"are you sure noting happened between you two?" Techno stretched out the first word a little, emphasizing the fact that he was skeptical. Fruitberiies meanwhile, removed his mask completely from his face, it's not like anyone can see them, and looked at Illumina, who had a slight frown, and said "did you two fight? you were hugging when we saw you". Dream pulled his mask down to cover his mouth (he moved it up off his mouth so he can eat) and said "we didn't fight. Illumina did i really upset you? if so, i don't mean to be insensitive, but i think you should man up and not take it seriously, because i did that for a reason, and i would do it again". 

That made Techno tense, and Fruitberries made a face that said 'ouch, that was painful'. Illumina opened his mouth to respond, but Techno beat him to it "that was a bit rude dream" oh no, were they gonna argue? this time for real? "this is between me and him, techno, stay out of it. you don't even know what it's about!" "but i can tell you are being a little bit of an asshol-" "if you knew why, you would back me up-" "i don't know about that" "just stay out of it".

"HEY! stop it! Techno, i can talk for myself. And Dream... this has nothing to do with what you said. I am just... i can't believe that i reacted like that. I should have been ready for anything". Dream got up and stretched as he said "it's ok, we were still getting used to our situation, just be more vigilant next time. so that we don't lose you" and with that, he turned and began to walk away.

"and where do you think your going?" yup, looks like Dream and Techno were at it again. The green man didn't respond, simply kept walking, until Fruitberries spoke up "Dream, we should not be splitting up..." he didn't mention the fact that tensions were high, as the two never truly got into a serious argument.

"i'm gonna look around, i won't stray far tho" he disappeared into the trees before they could argue.

"he is acting like a child-" "techno! this is between him and Illumina. Please, our situation is bad enough without us fighting each other!" Fruitberries pulled out his inventory as he said that, putting his mask in one of the slots in case they run into someone later. Does it matter tho? this is a whole other world, was there even life here?

__________________________________________________

By the time it became dark, the base wasn't done yet, so they would have to sleep in the tents. But not one could sleep, because a certain speedrunner was yet to return. And as much as they called out and looked around, he never showed up. They were pretty worried right now, even angry, what was he thinking? 

"you think something got him-" Fruitberries didn't get to finish as Techno growled at him "don't say that. he is probably just lost" 'i hope he is' he continued in his head. Despite their argument, he cared about the other, and his natural piglin instincts told him to protect what was his, that includes his friends, but he also had a temper, and Dream had a way of making him lose his temper easily, even this was the first time it got serious, he did get frustrated with him often.

"DREAAAM?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" his scream was scary. It shook Illumina and Fruitberries to the core. He never screams like this. He can sense their blood rushing, and hearts pumping in fear of what this means. The pinkkette sighed deeply "... i'm sorry alright?" once his voice went back to monotone and calm, the other two relaxed, and in turn, made him relax. 

"it's ok, we can beat his ass when we find him" Fruitberries smiled. Technoblade realized, that both of them had their masks off, well. fruitberries did, Illumina had the thing that he wraps around his mouth pulled down. They were alone, but he would prefer if they kept them on, just in case, but it's not like he can boss them aro-

"kick who's ass? mine?" they all looked up at the smiling mask that stared down at them from the tree.

"DREA!"  
"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

*WHEEEEZEEEE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Feeling better! chapter in progress!

Hello! i'm happy to say that i recovered pretty quickly! my fever dropped significantly, and i feel like i can write again! 

I am currently working on a the next chapter! stay tuned.

Thank you all for the kind words<3 really appreciate all the support you guys gave me!


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you should know better than to turn your back on me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! thank you all for the kind words!

Technoblade packed the last remaining item, his journal, into his inventory, and then did one final check, making sure all the important things were in his inventory, and that the less important things were in his bag. Once he made sure everything was good, he sat down and waited for the rest as he went over his argument with Dream in his head. It started when dream was being an asshole to Illumina, which was very odd, the green man was usually pretty nice, unless the two fought? not likely, they were HUGGING when they found them for fucks sake. He also noted that Illumina didn't seem all that bothered by it. In fact, he agreed with the others words. 

"You're thinking about what Dream did?" Illumina sat next to him as he said that. The piglin hybrid looked to the side slightly and replied "did he bother you?" his monotone voice betrayed nothing, sounding as nonchalant as always.

He heard the speedrunner sigh next to him "techno-" "i know, it's not my business. I'm just-" "worried? yeah, i thought so". Techno looked over at Illumina, thinking about weather or not he should say what is on his mind "what happened between you two before me and Fruitberries found you?". And just like that, the asian deflated, sighing deeply and pausing, before looking the pinkette in the (masks) eyes, and said "i made a dumb mistake. And i am thankful for him scolding me about it. I should have payed attention. This is life and death!" even tho he can only see Illuminas eyes, he can still feel the imotion in his voice, and it was intense.

"what was that big mistake? if i may ask" he raised a skeptical eyebrow when all he got was silence. What the hell is going on?

"you done interrogating him?" Illumina cringed at the passive aggressive tone of Dreams voice, knowing that the ice between him and the piglin hybrid was getting thinner by the second. They used to be cool. Where did all this tension between them come from? He guessed it was because they were already stressed, and Technos and Dreams protective nature made them a little aggressive when it came to their ways of dealing with their team being in danger. And while Dream was teaching him a harsh lesson to protect him in the future, Techno was probably more worried about their relationship. And Illumina doesn't blame him, they don't need any extra tension over this mess that they found themselves in. Which is exactly why the two should end this petty argument.

"Interrogating is a dramatic word, don't you think?" The pinkette made sure to show some venom in his voice, in return to Dreams less than friendly tone of voice. That seemed to make the green mans shoulders tense as he stood still for a moment. What? did he expect that techno would let him get away with such an act? well he was wrong. 

"I'M READY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Fruitberries for the save! Illumina smiled beneath his mask. He noticed the green haired man watching for a second before disappearing again. The asian knew for a fact that he was saving them from this situation, and he made a mental note to thank Fruitberries later.

Techno and Dreams masks never broke eye contact as they called back:

"COMING!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Illumina watched in silence as Techno broke the intense staring contest to get up. Dream in turn, turned around to go get his stuff, but before leaving, he said "we can 'talk' later, Techno" the tone in which he said the piglin hybrids name, made Illumina feel just a little irritated. He would have to speak with him in private later.

______________________________________________________

Fruitberries stared at the glow of technos crown, it was illuminated by the torch he was holding as they went deeper into the cave they found. It was looked like a normal cave, like any in their home world, but they had to explore if they wanted to ever get out of here. He adjusted his mask, wondering why they were even wearing masks, but then decided it was best to be safe than sorry.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dream saying "There is more suspicious things about this world, other than the fact that it appeared out of no where. When i was walking around the forest last nigh-" Techno growled "last night?! you wen't out alone AGAIN?!" but Dream ignored him and continued "-i noticed that we are not alone" and that was enough for the pinkette to drop it.

Illumina stopped in his tracks what?" he hissed, looking at the green man as they all waited for an answer. 

"i found an animal. But it was no ordinary one. It looked unlike anything i'v ever seen. I did't mess with tho, it could have been dangerous" that made the other three relax, at least it wasn't some kind of intelligent life form. But knowing that, gave Tehcnoblade the all clear to go back to scolding the speedrunner "and why did you go out in the first place?!" he glared at him from behind his mask. Dream looked back at him, or his smiley mask did, and replied "i was having trouble sleeping, like always" and that was true, they all knew that he has sleep issues, especially since their lives were constantly in danger. Dream always seemed to have a naturally on edge demeanor, his sleep was too light sometimes, to the point that even a breath that's a bit too loud will wake him. Unless, he felt safe enough. And it was understandable that he didn't feel safe. None of them did.

"That's not an excuse!" They all flinched as the hybrids deep yell shook the cave around them. They were not expecting that. 

"Don't talk to me like we are strangers Techno. We've known each other long enough for you to know exactly why i wonder off at night. You've seen me do this befo-" "Back when we were in a world we understood?! back when we were anywhere BUT this world?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LURKS OUT HERE!" "AND NEITHER DO YOU!" once Dream raised his voice back at Techno, The other two realized they should step in. Illumina stood in front of Techno, while Fruitberries stood in front of Dream, effectively putting themselves between and stooping what ever conflict was gonna start. 

"that's enough!" Illumina glared at the piglin hybrid as he said that, refusing to let this slide any more. "i think it's time we addressed this" Fruitberries sighed, lowering his hand that was holding the torch as it suddenly felt numb. 

But it seems Dream has other plans, as he turns on his heel and continues walking into the cave as he said "there is nothing to address". He ignored the call of 'hey!" that came from Techno and didn't look back.

"...Techno..." Illumina said softly in hopes that the hybrid will give some kind of explanation, but all he got was a growl and shoulder to shoulder bump as the bigger man went after Dream. He was walking with a purpose, and Illumina and Fruitberries shared a very nervous look before running after the giant pinkette. 

"you should know better than to turn your back on me"

When Techno said that, he wasn't expecting the violent reaction he got. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have thought before he ever talked. Because from the position they ended up in, it seems that he either hurt the others feeling, or more likely (and even WAY worse) lost the his trust. And that thought made the piglin hybrid feel just a little panicked. It wasn't that serious was it? what where they fighting about anyway? all the fight left his mind as he assessed the situation.

Techno was against a wall, his torch long forgotten on the ground along with his crown. Dream had an axe aimed right at his throat. Illumina and Fruitberries were frozen in shock. He doesn't blame them, it happened so quick.

"what was that?!" Dream had his emotionless voice on, the one that he uses against enemies. 

And in that moment, that sound alone, made Techno regret ever opening his damn mouth.

But something was off about Dream. Something didn't feel righ-

there was a loud crash somewhere within the cave, almost like rocks falling.

"THE CAVE IS COMING DOWN!" Fruitberries yelled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! <3


	9. Tensions rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tensions start to rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

"-erries?"

"is he awake?"

"i don't think so"

The ringing in his ears mixed with the too loud voices made him cringe and groan, earning him worried words from the other three "ugh... shut up..." he whispered, trying to communicate his headache to them. And thank god it worked, as they all went silent. Fruitberries took his sweet time, staying still where he was on the ground as he slowly came back to his senses. He wondered if he had a concussion. Judging by the crazy amount of pain and discomfort, he probably did.

"i'll help you drink a healing potion, here" he heard Illumina somewhere next to him. He didn't move or open his eyes, letting Illumina do all the work as he pulled his limp body up off from wherever he was laying, then felt the cold glass of a potion against his lips. Once he drank it, he felt something tingle on his head. Did he have a head injury? makes sense.

Laying the green haired man down, Illumina made sure to cover his body with the camping blanket Dream gave him. Once he made sure the other can recover comfortably, he got up, and looked over to the piglin hybrid, who was sitting on a rock, looking rather deep in thought as he messed with his sword. 

Turning to look over at the oppisite side, he was met with the back of Dreams green hoodie as the man looked for cracks or weak spots in the wall of fallen stone. 

Their situation wasn't the best, as they were stuck in a hollow, closed off portion of what used to be a cave. One of them was out, and two were on bad terms. Now that he thinks about it, it's probably for the best that they talk about this.

"so, you two need to talk-" Illumina was cut off by Dream, as the man turned abruptly and pointed at him "i said there is NOTHING to discuss!" and with that, he went back to what he was doing. He was surprised that Techno was completely silent, but then again, he might have lost a bit of trust from the green man.

Illumina sighed "boys... please! we have to address this before it get's out of hand!" but he got nothing in return. It really got on his nerves how the two were ignoring him and Fruitberries, as if they were the unspoken leaders of the group. And it pissed him off how they argued like children.

"You know i didn't mean what i said Dream... i lost my fuse... i apologize" Illumina was surprised when Techno blamed manned the fuck up and started the conversation, he really thought it was gonna get a lot worse before it got better, yet here they were.

Dreams shoulders dropped, and he sighed as he turned around to face the pinkette "i know... and i'm acting up-" he couldn't continue, as the other two replied. 

"yes"  
"you are" 

The green man laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He Did't think it was THAT bad...

"sorry... I've been... on edge" he was not fooling anyone, not even himself... oh god.

Technoblade pulled off his mask, looking at Dream in the smiley face's eyes "Dream, work with us here, please" the green man sighed at the hybrids words "I'm sorry! i- i can't... tell you why..." that statement earned him skeptical looks from the two.

"Dream, we used to be so close back when we were kids!-" "key words illumina! USED TO! WERE! NOT ANYMORE!" Dreams yell made them both flinch. Ouch.

"we parted ways! we each did our own shit! we knew each other as the four best players in highpixel! nothing else! We know NOTHING about each other anymore! when we begun living together for these 3 weeks, you all acted like we were still those four nerds back in school! but we are NOT! and we WILL NEVER BE AGAIN!" his rant left the other two speechless, no words left their mouths as they stared at him.

"you saying you don't trust us? the whole reason we stayed together for those 3 weeks, was so that we would build a bond. And we all did! we all became closer! all, except you i guess..." Illumina sounded hurt, to Dream, that was stupid, so he voiced his opinion "3 weeks is NOT enough to weigh weather or not someone is trust worthy! and if you think it is, then you are not prepared for this mission". And that was the last straw for Techno, he threw his mask and got up, stomping towards the man in green, who tensed up and got into a defensive position.

"are you fucking kidding me? you can't be fucking serious! you better take this 'i'm mysterious and angst' shit, and shove it back up your ass! cause you have no reason to not trust us!" Technos deep voice made his words sound all the more threatening to their ears, and that really didn't help with his case. 

Illumina wondered what the fuck Techno was doing, they all knew Dream really had issues with that stuff. Usually, when you are let into his trust circle, it was very hard to get out, and if he didn't trust them anymore, he has a good reason to.

"Techno" Dream threatened "don't come closer" he had his hand on his axe on his that was on his back. The piglin hybrid stared accusingly at him "what? you gonna fight me now?" he asked the green man.

Illumina gulped and stepped forward "Techno! that's enough!" but the hybrid didn't listen, so Illumina went over to him, and quickly swiped under the man's feet, sending him falling back on the ground. He then stood between him and Dream "i said enough! don't corner him" he said the last words with care in his voice.

Technoblade got up with a deep laugh "Illumina? what was that?" his red eyes glowed, making the raven haired speedrunner become nervous. He knew the blood god wouldn't hurt him, because he was protective of him, but he still felt nervous staring him down.

"That was me stoping you from doing something you will surly regret!" He has to stand his ground, if these two start physically fighting, there would be no stopping them, the green and pink man were simply too blood driven sometimes.

"ugh... what happened..." Illumina thanked who ever was out there for Fruitberries perfect timing. He went over to the other, helping him get up.

As Illumina was explaining to him what happened, Technoblade stared down Dream, who didn't back down, so they stood in a stare off, one masked man, and one very pissed off looking piglin hybrid.

___________________________________________________________

"You missed so much" Illumina whispered to Fruitberries, who replied with "i was awake, but i wanted to get some info before i saved your stupid ass, why did you drop Techno?" he hiss whispered back. The speedrunner sighed deeply, before replying "i acted without thinking, i wanted to snap him out of it, that was abad way to do it tho..." "yeah, no shit..." and just like that, they went silent. 

On the other side of the stone room, Dream was still looking for a way out, while Techno watched him from afar. Techno pretended like his hybrid ears didn't pick up on the other twos conversation. He did agree that what Illumina did was stupid, but at least it was for a good reason. The pinkette knew that he was losing control of his anger, just like any other piglin hybrid with anger issues, but he can admit, he takes it a little far sometimes. 

He watched as Dream tapped the stone, looking for hollow spots and marking them with a combat knife.

It's not like he hated the other man, far from it, he cared a lot about him, but the way he was acting was so off. Something was wrong, and Techno will uncover it, no matter what.

___________________________________________________________

It was dark as they made their way back to their base camp, so they held up torches to look where they were going. They were lead by the human GPS himself, so they should be home soon.

Illumina was right next to Ftuitberries, making sure he doesn't fall on his face or anything. While dream strayed a little further back, which really worried the other three, last thing they needed was for one of them to feel unwelcome or unsafe.

when the finally reached their base, they wasted no time saying their goodbyes and going into their small rooms Techno built, to sleep off this horrible day. They made no progress, in fact, they took a few steps back, as the 3 weeks of bonding between Dream and Techno just shattered.

When Fruitberries and Illumina went into their rooms, Techno took the chance to go into Dreams room and see if Dream sneaked out. And sure enough, the window was open, and the room was empty. The blood god growled and turned on his heel, and stomped back to his room. Tomorrow, Dream will learn a valuable lesson.

___________________________________________________________

Dream walked into the house before sunrise, making sure to be as quiet as a feather. He made his way over to his room, but was caught off guard when Technos door swung open "where did you go?" he said it in a no bullshit tone. The green man felt both tense at the tone, and childishly embarrassed at being caight, but he showed none of that as he replied "none of your business". Technos anger was replaced with something else, something Dream couldn't name, as the piglin grabbed his arm, and pulled him into his room harshly, shoving him to the ground. He then closed the door and locked it.

If Dream didn't trust before, he was straight up careful of him now. But Techno will change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hope you liked this one!
> 
> Also, how about a game? can you guys guess if it's a fight or smut scene next chapter???


	10. Split open.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade goes places he shouldn't.
> 
> Dream is fucked.
> 
> Illumina is skeptical.
> 
> Fruitberries is the biggest mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEMED YOU!

"What the hell are you doing?" Dream growled as he got up, glaring at Techno from behind his mask. The hybrid walked towards him, his face betrayed no intention, his unreadable expression sent chills down the green mans spine. What did this mean? 

"why are you being a little bitch Dream?" the way the pinkkette spoke down to him, the condescending tone, the dark look on his face, all made him feel scared. Yes, scared. DREAM, SCARED.

He tried to act like it didn't scare him "T-Techno?" nice one Dream, you sound like your about to cry or something!

"are you scared Dream?" Techno said that so coldly, the kind of cold that he would use when they role-played on the smp and he was acting the role of a psychotic, blood thirsty, anarchist. Except this time, it felt very real.

Dream snapped back into reality when he realized the piglin was face to mask with him. His heart skipped a beat. Why was techno doing this?!

"do you not trust me Dream?".

"s-stop..." He took a step back, but the giant man took a step forward after him. 

"why?" Techno asked.

"wh-what?" Dream was getting way too uncomfortable.

"what is it?" Techno asked again.

"you better fucking stop!" Dream felt a pull in the back of his head.

**_"why are we afraid?!" He heard Dream._ **

**_"let me out! i will protect us!" He heard nightmare._ **

He was not alone, they were with him, if anything happened, he can quickly switch control. But does he want to risk it?

"Wh- why are you- d-doing this?" He couldn't control the shaking of his voice and body as he said that.

"Because, Dream, i am sick of you sneaking out" he took a step forward "acting up" he took another step, which Dream takes a step back to "and i want answers. Now" he stopped once Dreams back hit the wall "i don't mean harm Dream, i just need you to explain yourself. What the hell is going on here?".

Dream was about to answer, when he felt the pull again, this time, it was a physical pull, an invitation into his inner world, into the war embrace of them.

**_"come to safety" Dream called softly. "we will keep you safe" Nightmare promised._ **

They only said a few words, but it was so gravitating, it felt so welcoming. 

Dream felt his head start to spin, the dizziness hit him like a brick. He felt his body sway as his eye drooped without his permission "n-no.. don't..." he said sleepily. They broke the promise, they took control without his say so.

"-eam?" He can hear a deep voice call him from the real world, but he couldn't reply as he fell into the void.

__________________________________________________________________

**_Clay opened his eyes to the void. The darkness that engulfed him felt familiar. The constant, body temperature of the airless world gave him a feeling of calm. And yet, he was upset "how could you do this?" he asked, knowing they can always hear him._ **

**_"you were afraid, we can not allow that" Dream explained, his airy voice echoed in his ears like a chorus._ **

**_"send me..." Was all Nightmare said, his whispered words lingered in the back of his head, like it should. He was his darkness after all, his purpose is corruption._ **

**_If only his light could illuminate this void once more, but it was too late, clay had lost that side, he gave the yang power, because he was scared of what the yins dark heart carried._ **

**_Suddenly, his ears were attacked with vicious whispering, all his spirits warning him about something, but what was it?_ **

**_"Dream? what the hell is going on here!?" Technoblade!? How is he here?_ **

**_"T-techno?" Clay looked around, and sure enough, the piglin hybrid was in his inner world. The other man must have been touching him when he passed out, and he got pulled in with him._ **

**_"Dream?..." The pinkette asked again. this time sounding confused and a little worried._ **

**_"yes intruder?" he was answered with a heavenly voice, feeling like wind against his ears._ **

**_"Don't speak to us! you are danger!" Nightmares voice became booming, leaving behind a shake in their bones._ **

**_"holy shit! Dream we need to get out of here! where are you?!" Clay wasn't sure if this was funny or worrying, the fact that he thought they can run..._ **

**_"that's not my name here..." Clay answered him finally._ **

**_"w-what? what do you mean? where are we?" This is a very bad situation._ **

**_The realization that his identity was found, made Clay panic. Holy shit, this went so wrong._ **

**_"wake me up! LET ME GO" Clay yelled at his alters, who recognized the gravity of the situation._ **

**_"as you wish" Nightmare sounded sly, like he had a plan..._ **

Dream gasped as he woke up. He was on the floor, right where he passed out, and Techno was with him.

Wait, why is Techno not awake...?

shit. Nightmare let him go, but not hybrid.

Technoblade was in the void.

Dream got up, and slammed the door open, running over to the closest room, and busting in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Illumina woke up abruptly, glaring daggers at the masked man "DREAM?!".

"I MAY HAVE SNEAKED OUT AGAIN AND TECHNO FOUND OUT AND THEN TOOK ME INTO HIS ROOM AND WE ARGUED AND SHIT HAPPENED AND THENIPULLEDHIMWITHMEINTOTHEDREAMWORLDANDNOWHEISSTUCKINTHERE!!!!!"

Illumina only comprehended a few words "umm... wait... WHAT?! TECHNO IS STUCK?!" Dream has never seen the other man jump off a bed so fast.

"WHERE?!" he grabbed the green mans shoulders.

"in...the void...?" How the hell will he explain this?

"IT IS SO FUCKING EARLY" At least they knew Fruitberries felt well enough to yell at them...

__________________________________________________________________

"so let me get this straight... you're saying you dragged Technoblade into a DREAM, and now he is STUCK in there?" Illumina was confused, and very annoyed, what the hell happened in his sleep.

"so wait... how cam you go into dreams?" Fruitberries asked.

"i-i'm... Not human.... and that is all i'm gonna say".

"right, so how do we get him back?" Illumina leaned against the wall, raising a brow at the green man.

Fruitberries sent Illumina a skeptical look "we are gonna go back to that statement later, right?" the speedrunner looked back at him like 'no shit' and that was enough for the green pvp'r to drop it.

"well... we have to... umm... sleep..? together...?" He said it very awkwardly, because it was awkward. And the looks he got from the other two said it all.

"...if that's your way of asking for a threesome Dream, then it is a horrible way. And you just... you just lost ALL the respect i have for you" Fruitberries wasn't sure if Illuminas words were a joke or not, but he laughed at them anyways. 

"WHAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT?!" Dreams classic lines made the other green man laugh even harder, to the point he was gasping now. And while he was doing that, Illumina and Dream stared at each other. Illumina glared at the smiley face, waiting for an actually explanation. 

"This is not easy ok?! he is in a fucking dream world! of course we have to sleep! i worded it weird, but it's not my fault you have a dirty mind!" As Dream was rambling, Illumina got off the wall, and walked towards him, standing face to mask. 

The taller man looked down at him, his emotions hidden behind his mask, Illumina looked up at him, and with the biggest balls, says:

"take off your mask"

Fruitberries goes completely silent. He WISHES he had popcorn for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was neither a fight, nor a smut scene. It was a big reveal! lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Dreams become nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lore about a certain species, and a big reveal!

"i don't see how this will help Techno" Dream said irritated, what the hell is Illumina thinking?

The other speedrunner went to reply "why do you not trust us-" "HOW-" he was cut off by the masked man "-will this help Techno?" he repeated.

Fruitberries forgot about his previous amusement, sensing the constantly rising tension. How did this happen? they all thought it would go great! they all got along, so why are they all fighting?! 

"Illumina, we can address this later! right now, we need to-" Dream couldn't hear what the pvp'r said after, because his mind was filled with loud whispering of his spirits, all meshing into a loud, hissing like sound that hurt his ears.

All the whispers stopped at once, as one spoke "Dream? are you ok?" he heard the worried voice of... 

"Techno?" He asked.

"what?" Illumina and Fruitberries said at once, going to cruoch next to him. When did he fall the the ground?

"Dream there was this asshole arguing with me about what is best for you and i ignored him completely!" The pinkettes gleeful words made dream do a double take.

"w-what?" He asked.

"yeah... that's what we said Dream" Illumina answered him.

"i wasn't talking to you!" Dream didn't care to hide his irritation, this whole situation made him so anxious...

"I'm kinda floatin' in a dark void here... you know what? it's fine..." Technos voice got further away as he spoke.

"Techno? can you hear me?" He asked, rubbing his head. God, his brain hurt.

"Dream are you hallucinating?" Fruitberries ducked so he can peek at the mans mask, as id trying to see his face.

"umm.... i... i don't...." Stumbling over words isn't the best indication that someone is not hallucinating, and considering the other two can't hear his mind, they probably though he was...

"so how do we help again?" Illumina half snarled, honestly, Dream can't blame the guy for getting irritated as well.

"we..." His head suddenly started spinning as he got dizzy. Someone was pulling him into the void again.

__________________________________________________________________

"-ot sure. I just woke- e was on th- ou guys" He can hear a conversation as he went in and out of sleep, but he couldn't quite piece it together.

What the hell happened? He passed out with Illumina and Fruitberries, but he never entered the dream realm. Why?

"i think he might be awake, Dream?" Who was speaking? Where was he?

"dream... world...?" was all he managed to groan out.

"If your asking weather or not you are in the dream world, i would think no" Was that Technoblade?

"what was it like in there?" He can hear Fruitberries too.

"It was dark. I think there was someone there. Do you trap your enemies in there dream?" He can hear the amusement in the pinkettes voice, and he wanted to reply with something snarky, but he found it hard to. He was still in micro sleep. His alters didn't want him to wake up yet. Now, he had 2 choices, he can either slip back to sleep and see what his yin and yang wanted, or he can slip into full wakefulness and speak to his partners. He wanted to chose one, because he didn't want to face the wrath of the other three, but he knew he has to get this out of the way. 

So he pushed himself out of the the invisible force field that stood between the micro sleep world, and the world of the awake.

Opening his eyes, he was met with a face that just screamed 'you are in so much trouble'. who knew Illumina could be this intimidating?

"what the hell is up with you? can you just trust us? we need this if we want to survive this! we made no progress in our mission, we have been fighting amongst ourselves, and we are YET TO ADDRESS ANY OF THIS!" The yell at the end made Dream cringe, the headache getting worse.

"don't... yell... it hurts..." He whispered back, and regret it as soon as he did.

"I WILL YELL AT YOU UNTIL YOU GROW THE FUCK UP!" The cruel, painful laughter of Fruitberries and Technoblade that followed Illuminas VERY loud yelling, made his eyes tear slightly, wgich he didn't notice at first, until the tears fall down from the corners of his eyes.

"shut up... please..." He tried to sound threatening, but sounded more desperate than anything else. His head was starting to pound. He should have chosen option 1. 

Judging by his symptoms, he knew what happened. His fear of letting the other 2 into the dream world, made dream slip in and out of the dream realm swiftly, pulling Techno out of the void without his mind, only a body. And that explains why he wasn't aware when it happened. This also explains the headache. His mind and body split.

"Fuck..." he cursed at the horrible pain. He wished he would just die, that's how painful it was.

"yeah, fuck is right" ILluminas voice softened at hearing the others broken voice. He can let this one slip...

"this all happened so fast. I was asleep, then i heard yelling, then Illumina and Dream argued, then dream passed out, and Techno just casually walks in after... what the hell..." Fruitberries wished he could just wake up, and it would all be one big dream. Wouldn't that be ironic?

"yeah... our mission has been a mess so far" Illumina agreed.

"i'm guessing, that after aaall that... Dream is gonna maybe... i don't know... open up?" Technos words were so obviously passive agressive, to the point that Dream wanted to hide under the blanket.

He ruined this for everyone... Lord have mercy.

"....Why didn't you tell us you had super powers man?" Fruitberries' question was so... Chill... like, this is not the reaction you would expect.

And as Techno sighed, Illumina chuckled and said "that's one way to put it...".

Dreams head was starting to feel better, so he decided to grow a pair and just come clean, he caused these guys enough pain.

"I was scared to tell... I'm a demon, a Dream demon" He looked away, afraid of the reaction. Which was a mix of a confused "okaaay?" from Techno, a "why are you scared to tell?" from Illumina, and a "YOU ARE A DREAMON?!" from Fruitberries. Yikes...

The other two looked at Fruitberries, surprised.

"i-is that a bad thing?" Illumina asked.

"is that the part where we learn that he is some kind of evil entity?" Techno sounded as unmoved as always. The mans chill nature always made situations like this easier. But wasn't he mad at Dream?

"Dreamons are the rarest demon! there are so many legends about them, all true dreamons are extinct, the ones that are left are all parasites, they need a host, they need to possess someone... that means..." Fruitberries looks over at Dream.

"you are not really YOU. You stole this persons body...".

Holy shit. 

"is that true?" Illumina asked with as little emotion as possible. Dream wasn't sure what to say to that.

"does is matter?" Technoblade defended "he is a great person, isn't he?" "he is, unless is was all an act. We saw how he was acting...".

When Fruitberries explained to them, he wasn't expecting for tension to build between Illumina and Technoblade.

"i... i had to, i would have died! he agreed to host me- i-i- i got permission i swear!" the adrenaline from the panic made dream forget about his pain. He stood up so fast, he almost passed out again. He saw from the corner of his eye, someone reaching out to help him. And his first instinct, was to flinch away, looking at them from behind his mask with a shocked expression. The person was Illumina, and he too had a very shocked, and very pained expression. 

"a- D-Dream?" The other speedrunners voice was soft as he spoke "are you ok?" "yes" he answered immediately.

"oh-okay..." And with that, the raven haired man lowered his arms, looking down rather quietly. 

"so... you got permission from the host? even tho the only way a dreamon can even speak to someone is for them to possess them?" Fruitberries asked skeptically. Dream gulped, oh shit.

"w-well... uhhh... I possessed him... then asked... and... they said... yes...?" There is no getting out of this one.

"was this all an act?" ILlumina sounded hurt.

"you guys are acting like we are best friends! sure, we were friends as kids, but you guys forgot i even existed up until we all became fucking famous! and we only got closer for 3 WEEKS! this means NOTHING TO ME!" Once he let all that out, he realized the weight of his words, those are his childhood friends...

The pain in Techno and Illuminas eyes hurt him deeply, but the skeptical look on Fruitberries face made him confused, until he realized...

"We were friends... Dreamons can't posses children..."

He just exposed himself.

"dream? are you a... true dreamon?"

Dream didn't realize he was running, until he heard yelling and running after him. But he couldn't stop, he has to run. He can't be caught.

Not again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, if you are wondering why i'm doing the Dream arc, It's because it has to do with the plot! this is not just filler, it is plot!


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I had no motivation to write these past few days! BUT! i made up for it with the ending of this chapter! hopefully...

Technoblade huffed in frustration as they all panted like thirsty dogs, they fucking lost him. How did they ALL lose him??? Sure he was wearing green and camouflaged with forest, but they're eyes were trained and they should have been able to get him. He went over the exact moment they lost him. The pinkette was in the back at that moment, he had tripped on something the green man threw back at them. Illumina was helping him, Fruitberrires was in front, so he should know what happened. 

"How did you lose him exactly?" he asked the other pvp'r. Who looked up as he took a deep breath, before answering "he ender pearled twice, one was to distract me, and the other was to get away. It happened so fast, one moment i was about to grab him, the other he was gone" his frustrated tone made Techno sigh. Fuck.

"why did you have to expose him like that? you couldn't tell us in private?" Illumina whined, making Fruitberries apologetically reply "i didn't think it through! i was shocked! you know how RARE true dreamons are??? ahh... sorry".

"he won't run from us forever, he will for sure return" Illumina was right, there was nowhere for him to go, he has issues with safety, and he will surely come crawling back to them for shelter.

"so... we just wait for him?" Fruitberries asked. "yeah, basically" Techno replied. And they made their way back home. Dream can survive long enough to comeback, he was not gonna die out there. Hopefully.

__________________________________________________________________

illumina paced back and forth in the tiny space of Technoblades room, he was starting to get really worried "it's getting very late.." his statement was answered with a sigh from the pinkette, and an actual answer from Fruitberries "i know what you are thinking, and it is a horrible idea" right, of course...

"we can't just wait around! We are supposed to be EXPLORING and WRITING DOWN what we find! not drive each other into running off!" his snapping made two faces look at him with two different emotions. The first was a raised eyebrow and a frown, and the other was a guilty look.

"Illumina this whole shit started with you and him, yet, you refuse to share with us what happened so we can help solve the problem, and you are not solving it yourself" Technos angered voice made the Asian snap out of his trans for a bit, it really wasn't a good idea to piss the blood god off. So he sighed deeply and stopped his pacing, crossing his arms as he looked out the one tiny window.

"i didn't mean to scare him into running off" The contrast between Fruitberries guilty tone and Technos very frustrated one, really shed light on how messy this situation was. each one of them was in a different world, each one had a different problem with a different person, and each one felt differently about every situation. 

"we have no fucking coordination! no teamwork! those three weeks all went down the goddamn drain! we need to pull our shit together, and we need to do it quick, because we are losing Dream here..." The raven haired man ran a ahnd through his hair, he knew, that the other three knew, that he was right. 

"what are we supposed to do? when you keep secrets that are seemingly important fro-" Illumina cut off Techno before he could finish "I swear to FUCK Techno, this has nothing, NOTHING! to do with what happened with me and Dream! you need to stop being so controlling of the group! give Dream some space! i mean holy shit, you fucking dragged him into your room, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT! because you didn't like the fact that he-" "that he what?! sneaks out alone in a world we know nothing about? you gonna fucking criticize me for worrying about him when he doesn't worry for himself?" that, shut Illumina up for a bit, they both had a point...

"we should make a plan, we can't go on like this, it really is getting dangerous" Fruitberries agrees.

Now that these three were getting somewhere, they needed to get their fourth partner.

"we go look for him?"  
"yup"  
"aha"

________________________________________________________________

**_"we are not alone"_** He heard the windy, chorus-like voice of Dream, warning him of another presence. THinking it was one of the other three, he made no move to get up, instead choosing to remain on top of the tree. 

**_"It is not them"_ **

Now that, made him jump slightly. He got up quietly, making no noise as he crouch on top of the branch, listening for something strange.

**_"it is beyond the world of the awake"_ **

That was the last he heard of his alter.

"Dream? Nightmare?" he asked, but none answered. 

He felt fear strike him hard, this never happened before, he was completely alone. He needs to go find the other three, something was very wrong.

**_"why the rush..."_ **

He was caught off guard by the sudden, stranger voice in his head. Who the hell was that?!

**_"come to me... slip into the dream world. Become my host"_ **

There was something seductive about that voice, something that pulled him in. But he snapped out of it, he has to go-

___________________________________________________

"DREAM! COME ON! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!"

"WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"WE WON'T HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU FOR YOUR ESSENCE! I PROMISE!" Techno and Illumina snapped their heads towards Fruitberries as he said that.

"what?!" The pinkette questioned, his expression unreadable under his mask.

The green haired man adjusted his own mask, a nervous tic of his, as he chuckled sheepishly "yeah... that's probably why he ran. Dreamons are extinct because they are hunted for their essence" he paused for a bit, awkwardly rubbing his arm in the silence "probably should have said something earlier... or... not say anything in the first place, all this happened because i opened my damn mouth about him being a dreamon..." at the guilty shift in hi tone, Illumina and Techno exchanged a look, before nodding, and then Techno spoke up.

"It's alright, you didn't mean anything by it. We will find him, and we can take it from there" He reassured the other. 

That seemed to kinda work. As Fruitberries at least forgot about it for now. Illumina smiled under the cloth mask that covered his nose and mouth, glad that for once, they were not yelling at each other. Maybe they really will get over this.

And with that thought giving them temporary peace, they kept looking for the other man.

___________________________________________________

They were starting to give up, it was evident in the way their yelling turned into merely calling softly, and in the way they would phase out every now and again. But one thing that didn't change, was how energetic Fruitberries remained. He was still yelling out loudly, and looking rather hard for the other green man. The guilt was eating at him, and it was obvious for the other two.

They were very skilled, and they were very good at spotting bits of evidence that someone has passed through at some point. But there was simply no trace of the other.

"If Dream doesn't want to be found, he won't. The only reason they catch him in manhunt it because they have their compasses, this won't get anywhere" Illumina said softly, trying to stop the futile search for a person who runs away for a living. It's like a ghost hunt, they will never find him.

"we can look for a bit longer! i'm sure he isn't that far!" Fruits said hopefully.

Technoblade kicked at the ground for a bit, before sighing "i don't want to discourage you, but Illumina has a point, we will never find him".

That seemed to deflate the green haired man "...i know... i just... i don't wan-".

"Dream!" Fruitberries turned in time to see Illumina catching Dream before he fell to the ground. What the fuck?! He ran over to them.

"Welp, there he is..." The pinkette said with relief, watching with content as the other two were helping the green idiot to his feet. His piglin instincts purred, his pack was together again.

"Techno! we need to go home! come on!" He was instructed by Illumina. So bossy...

"alright" The hybrid said as he put his hands up as if in surrender. He walked over to them, eyes trained on the limp body of the dreamon they finally got back.

"uhh... dan...ger..." At those words that left his mouth, the other three all went on the defensive. Techno and Fruitberries pulling out their swords and shields, as Illumina held onto Dream tighter, standing between the other two. 

"can you elaborate?" Technos asked, hoping the man had an explanation for what kind of danger it is.

"he doesn't look hurt" Illumina noted, which was rather weird. Why was he so tired then?

"whatever it is, it must be real bad if it can take on Dream..." Fruitberries said to the other two.

"or they" Illumina added wearily.

Techno went silent after that, being on the alert as they made their way back. 

The only noise that was not natural noise from the forest, was the sound of Illumina whispering to Dream every now and again, trying to get the other to say something. 

As their base came into view, Techno couldn't help but release a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling more than happy to lock the other three in for now, since they have no idea what they were against.

Once they reached the door, Fruitberries and Technoblade blocked with their shields as Illumina opened the door and pulled the weight of the green man in safely. And then Techno pushed Fruitberries in with a gentle hand on the small of his back.

He closed the door and locked it, then went to make sure the rest of the base was secure.

Once he made sure all windows were secured, he made his way over to the tiny "living room" that was actually a room full of gear, chests, a table, and a couple chairs for them to sit on while they prepare to go out to explore. One of said chairs had Dream on it, he was passed out as the other two looked him over for wounds.

"he is... untouched..." Fruitberries said in a confused voice "not that it's a bad thing! just... strange" he continued.

Techno frowned, as glad as he was that the other was ok, they still had no idea what made him look this beat up, when he was completely fine.

"until we find out what this danger is, no one leaved the base" The piglin hybrid commanded. Illumina wanted to argue that he was not the leader of the group, and had no right to make big group decisions on his own, but he agreed with him, so he would let this slide for now.

"this keeps getting worse..." Fruitberries has never been more right.

___________________________________________________

**_He floated in the void silently, too scared to call out, too afraid to ask who has breached his dream world. This was supposed to be the most private thing in his life, this is his mind, no one ever enters. And now, someone was here._ **

**_"clay..." the strangers voice made him cower. It sounded wrong, it wasn't supposed to be here. It sounded even worse as it said his name, no one knows it except Dream and Nightmare._ **

**_"open up for me, let me in" no, no, no, NO!_ **

**_This was wrong! it was scary..._ **

**_"please... leave me..." His voice sounded small to his own ears, he sounded broken, he sounded weak._ **

**_he was vulnerable._ **

**_"i am your alter now..."_ **

**_"NO!"_ **

**_"Dream and Nightmare are no more... there is only me..."_ **

**_"please..." He can hear the desperation in his voice, but he didn't care. This was violation of the one constant in his life. All these years, the one thing that did not change or hurt him. Was stripped away from him._ **

**_"you can plead, but you can't run from the truth. You came into my world, just like nature demanded. You are MY dreamon..."_ **

**_"no..."_ **

___________________________________________________

"i think he's having a nightmare? i don't know... he's whining a little" Illumina commented to the other two, who were waiting for something like that to happen. Techno was the first to get up and walk to the passed out man, crouching down to look into that smiley faced mask that caused him so much stress.

"Dream?" he asked lowly, trying to see if he would get a reaction. When he didn't get one, he was gonna get up, when his strong ears picked up a tiny whisper that the humans probably didn't hear.

"please... leave me..." He sounded scared. 

The pinkettes face morphed into displeasure under his mask, why was Dream sacred?

He snapped his fingers next to dreams ear loudly, causing the other two to jump at the sudden sound. Tat seemed to stir the other a bit, so he kept doing it, and added in "DREAM! WAKE UP!" his harsh, deep voice boomed out, echoing in the small room.

That made the green man snap up abruptly, gasping, panting, and wheezing for breath.

Illumina wrapped his arms around the panicking man, trying to calm him down.

"Dream? breath with me" and as Illumina guided the other through this, Techno was stunned into silence, he wasn't expecting this...

Once Dream had finally calmed down, and his breathing had evened a little, The three gathered around him, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"i... i had a nightmare... sorry" his voice sounded watery, like he was crying, which made sense. 

"yeah... no shit... was it about that danger you mentioned?" Fruitberries asked. 

Dream cursed himself for letting that slip. 

"i ran into some kind of mob... it released a gas that made me a bit dizzy, that's all i remember" His lie was so believable, he almost fooled himself. He was a great liar when he wanted to be.

"Dream, i am saying this nicely, but seriously, and i meant it, WHOLEHEARTEDLY, please never, EVER! run off on your own again. Weather it was at night, or morning" Techno said with so much sincerity, that Dream felt bad for running off before.

"Dream, we don't care that you are a dreamon, we just care that you trust us..." Fruitberries added.

"And we are DONE with our pity arguments. So from now on, we act like fucking adults, you hear me?" Illumina said finally.

Dream thought about it. Now, he realized how stupid, it was that he was even THINKING this. But he wanted to... trust them. It was ironic, how many times he had to learn, that he should never trust people. He was betrayed too many times. He didn't want to trust again. But, he wanted that reassurance that someone had his back. He wanted to feel safe. He didn't want to live in fear anymore. There has to be good people in this world, right?

He decided, that he would trust one last time, and if it all goes to hell, then he would just forget about it.

He felt bad that he didn't do this to Sapnap, George, And Bad first, but in this situation, the future was uncertain, and he may never see those three again.

"ok..." he answered, as he reached up, pulling down his hood, and watching all the surprised faces as he revealed his hair. Holy shit, he never showed them his fucking HAIR? oh, this will be a treat.

He proceeded to reach to the back of his head, unclasping the mask.

"Oh. My. God"

"holy fuck..."

"...Dream...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACE REVEAL POG?!


	13. Our next steps make our future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

"I want to trust you... i do trust you" he refused to make eye contact, instead choosing to look at the floor.

Illumina stared open mouthed at the sight in front of him. Dream face revealed. He never showed his face to anyone. Not even his closest friends. He looked intently at the long lashed, pretty eyes that were looking down at his own feet. His long dirty blonde hair that was pulled back int a bun, aside from a few strands that fell over his face, which wasn't very visible due to the downward angle of his face. But he can still tell that he had very milky skin. , He still looked very pretty, and Illumina never felt so bisexual...

Fruitberries was speechless, this is him, this is Dream. He looked so human. It's like all those theories about how he might have looked, all the images their brains made up... were all so far off. He was handsome, nut he looked human. What was he expecting tho? scars? he caught one across the bridge of his nose, but that was it. He also noticed freckles that ghosted his nose and cheeks. Is that what Dreamons looked like? he knew they had other forms, but was that Dreams main form?

Technoblade felt his heart melt, he couldn't focus on what the other looked like, his brain was filled with thoughts about how much Dream trusted them, trusted HIM. The pinkette takes loyalty very seriously, and the fact that Dream opened up to him like that, just made his brain go wild. He would cherish that trust like a trophy, hold it close to his heart, carry it with pride, and promised to never betray that trust, ever. 

"i...i hope this isn't awkward or cringy to you guys..." he laughed a little nervously. And that snapped them out of the trans they were in.

"This means a lot to me dream..." Techno said truthfully. Meanwhile, Illumina and Fruitberries staied silent, thinking. 

The silence was finally broken by Fruitberries, who with a smile, said "You look... normal" that pulled a chuckle out of the group.

Illumina added "yeah... i don't know what i was expecting" with a rub to the back of his neck.

"did you think i'd be ugly?" Dream quipped, trying to get over his own anxiety with humor, and thankfully the others joined in.

"who said we think you aren't?" Techno teased, and Dream gave him a mock offended face at him, finally looking at him face to face. 

That action made the other three forget all the drama. Seeing Dreams face one thing, but seeing it with EMOTIONS? that was like a fever-dream. His expression was quickly replaced with a shy smile as he saw their reactions to his joking.

"so uh... now what?" He asked, trying to change the subject before it even started.

"i guess... we figure out what that danger you were talkin' about was?" Techno sighed, crossing his arms and sending the dirty blonde man a cocked head. 

".... i... i lied... about that..." he looked away as he said that, ashamed. He quickly looked back at them and gave an explanation "B-but i still didn't trust you at that moment! i swear! but i-i-i'll tell you" he rambled on. His ramblings that were sometimes frustrating, especially when he was trying to make an excuse, were very adorable when you can see his red face and nervous expression. Technoblade smirked slightly, will never see him the same way again. 

"so? what's the truth?" Fruitberries raised a brow.

"i'm not sure... Someone entered my inner world, and Dream and Nightmare are gone, and they said they were my alter now, and i have no control over my mind at the moment, so i really panicked butwheniwokeupifeltsodizzyandeverythingfeltfakebutifeltyouguyswereclosesoifollowedmypowersandiwokeupwithyouso-".

seeing the panic in his eyes, Techno stepped forward to try and calm him down "Dream, take a breath, we have no idea what you said". Illumina, who was silent this whole time, finally spoke up "yeah... but i'm guessing this is a Dreamon issue? we can probably help you out somehow, this world seems very safe anyway-" he was cut off by Dream suddenly remembering something "they said it was their world. That i fell into it. They said i would be their host-" he stopped abruptly, realizing what he said. He shared a worried look with Fruitberries, then sighed and said "they must be a hosted Dreamon, huh?" and the green haired man nodded "yeah, if it has something to do with this world, then maybe helping you might help us complete our mission" he said.

"you two gonna share that info?" Technoblade butted in, joining their little conversation.

"basically, remember when i said that true dreamons were extinct? and i thought Dream was in a host? those Dreamons, are called hosted Dreamons, they need a host to live. By hosting a true Dreamon, they can become pure themselves, and won't need any more hosts. That basically means stealing dreams body for himself, forever. Instead of getting a new host every time their old one dies" Fruitberries explained. 

Techno was nodding along, taking in as much info as possible "so how can we help him?". 

"i'm not sure... no one knows much about Dreamons, and most info we can find is usually just legends and speculation"Fruitberries answered, and they all looked at the dirty blonde man.

"i-i don't know... this is the first time this happened to me" he looked between their faces, making eye contact with Illumina in the process, who blushed slightly and looked away from those emerald green eyes. At least he finally got to see them properly... they were enchanting. He watched as Dreams face morphed from shock, to a small smile that made his heart skip a beat. Holy shit... he has a crush. This really wasn't the time...

"i-it's ok! w-we can figure it out.... together..." Illumina failed to mask his nerves, stuttering and feeling his face go hot under the other threes gazes.

"yeaaah...." Technoblade stretched out the word, looking between the two speedrunners, trying to read between the lines. And he did. Then, with raised eyebrows, he looks to the side. Huh... interesting...

Fruitberries was completely oblivious to the situation, and was trying to be a good friend by smiling at Illumina and saying "don't be nervous dude! we got this! we were chosen as the best for a reason! no more petty fighting!".

The other three laughed, not at the joke (but Fruitberries thought that was the reason) but at the obliviousness of the other.

"I'm starved... let's eat" Dream sighed deeply, feeling so much better. And the others agreed. 

___________________________________________

Illumina was currently locked up in his tiny room, sitting on the bed as he had a mental breakdown. Why did he fall so hard? he met many pretty boys, but none did THIS to him...

He was sure it had to do with the fact that Dream was so secretive with his looks. It was a forbidden fruit kinda situation. He never knew that would attract him to someone.

But, was that really it? Dream WAS his type after all...

He was tall and lean. He had bright green eyes. His long dirty blonde hair. His adorable freckles. He long lashes...

Holy shit. Holy shit. holy. shit.

There was a heavy knock on his door, followed be a monotone voice "Illumina? can we talk?" the way that was said, made the raven haired man gulp nervously. He got up, and walked to the door, then opened it.

He was met with the giant piglin hybrid who had a very sly look on his face as he said "why don't you join us for food? or are you thinking about a sweeter treat?" that statement was whispered so suggestively, Illumina felt all the blood rush to his head.

"Jesus Christ techno... w-what the hell?" His voice sounded somewhat squeaky, despite him trying to deepen it, knowing that his voice get's high pitched when nervous. The pinkette picked up on everything, and that made his smirk become a toothy grin, his long fangs making the shorter man cower slightly "what? am i wrong?" he asked slyly.

But the raven haired man man didn't respond, just tightened his grip on the door, adjusted his stance nervously, and looked away from the other piglin hybrid, refusing to make eye contact. 

Technoblade hummed, his voice rumbled deeply in chest, and Illuminas too.

"come on, you have to eat" The whole act seeped off the pinkettes face, replaced with seriousness. And the speedrunner nodded his head, stepping out of his room and closing the door. He turned around to see that the other didn't move away to give him space, so now he was somewhat in the others personal space "um...t-techno?" he asked nervously.

"yes?"

"can i...?" 

"can you?"

"umm...am i interrupting something?" Fruitberries shocked voice made Illumina snap his head towards him, while technos gaze remained on the speedrunner. 

The raven haired man took that moment to slip past techno from the side, looking down as he walked past Fruitberries, who eyed him worriedly.

Fruitberries looked over at techno, and was met with his piercing red eyes staring into his soul, sending a shiver down his spine.

"hello Fruitberries, are you feeling good?" The pinkette asked very calmly.

"y-yeah! i was checking to see where you and Illumina where..." he answered. 

"i see, well, we should go eat" As the hybrid began to walk past him, he followed, and they made their way over to where their little table was.

Once they reached the table, they each took a seat opposite the other two. 

They ate in silence, the only sound being the munching on cooked potatoes. 

Technoblade took this moment to go over what had gotten over him suddenly. He has been feeling rather odd ever since he came out of Dreams head, it felt like something has been making him feel aggressive, it kinda reminded him of when Dream was being a bitch in the beginning of this shit. It definitely had to do with the dreamon thing, and he should for sure tell them. But was it really necessary? he wasn't sure why, but something in him just told him he shouldn't tell them. He will tell them when it get's worse. Yes, that was what he will do.

"so... What do we do after eating? do we just go exploring some more?" Fruitberries asked.

Dream sighed and leaned back in his chair "I mean, considering the fact that there is no actual danger so far, and the fact that the thing inside me says they own this world, i guess we HAVE to explore in order to figure out what to do...".

Illumina nodded "it's pretty late, but i don't feel like sleeping, so can we go exploring instead?" he was answered by Dream "in the dark? i don't know..." his statement was followed by three different reactions. Illumina screeching at him "YOU ARE NOT ONE TO TALK". Fruitberries rolling his eyes and saying "ohhhh, righhhtttt". And Techno barking out a laugh "gUys We CaN't iT iS dAnGeRoUs".

Dream wheezed a little "okaayyy, come onnnn". The other three smiled and laughed along. The tension was at least gone between them.

Once they all finished eating, they got up, stretching and going to various chests, taking what they need for their big journey.

"don't forget ender pearls guys" Illumina reminded them. Dream sent him the most heart stealing smile, which made him blush and look away.

"ok, i think i'm ready" Fruitberries announced, putting his weight on one leg, and waiting for the rest to finish up.

Once everyone was ready, They all checked their inventories and bags one last time, before they all got ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! so kind <3


	14. Things go wrong (in fic and real life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say i'm so sorry that this is short, but i might not be able to write for a while. My friends grandpa passed away, and they already struggle with depression and anxiety. So i have to be there for them. I will go stay at their house and won't be able to write.

The cool chill of the night air caressed his skin nicely, Fruitberries had always enjoyed the night, it was a kind of cold that was grounding, not painful, and the silence that was filled with soft sounds of plants moving and usually small creatures, but not here, there was no sound of life forms, just them and the plants. Didn't Dream find a tiny creature at some point? he doesn't remember correctly.

He looked around, trying to find anything interesting to look at, they have been walking for an hour, and so far found nothing. 

"What's that?" He heard Illumina, who has stopped walking and was now looking at something on the ground. The rest walked to him, looking down at what he found as well. It was embedded in the dirt, but it looked like a sharp corner of something. 

"finally, a clue" Techno said as he crouched down, he raised the torch he was holding, and slammed it down in the dirt next to him, his action backfired as the torch broke in half after the loud noise of a clank. 

"what the fuck?!" He said, looking at the small half of the torch that was left. The piglin hybrid then dropped the threw the torch to the side, Illumina stepped on it unconsciously, killing the fire. 

The rest also put their torches away, joining the pinkette on the ground, as they start digging. It didn't take long for them to reach something, as the tips of their fingers hit hard metal.

"What do you think this is?" Dream asked the group, then, he noticed something, it was colored slightly lighter than the darker metal, tho it all looked pretty dark in the night. He reached down to touch it, and...

The ground fell under them, sending them falling down. Looking up, they can see that the metal thing was actually a metal circle. And they happened to be standing inside of it. 

Instinctively, they all threw pearls, but watched in horror as they missed the mark, the pearls came down with them, even faster than they were falling.

Then it all went dark.

_______________________________________________

The pain made was blinding, it stretched from the back of his calves, to the top of his shoulders, and it scared him, because it the rest of him felt numb. He attempted to raise his arm, and it worked, but he released a fearful whine, because while he saw it move, he didn't feel it.

He tried his voice, but nothing came out, just a release of air and another whine. Trying to move his head, was an immediate regret as his neck was shot through with pain that felt like electricity.

Silent tears fell down the corners of his eyes as he looked up at the gap over head, the big ass hole they fell through. Where the other ok? 

Illumina closed his eyes, getting lost in the pain as his mind reminisced over his life, since he might be dead soon.

_______________________________________________

He heard the small whine, and he knew it was i scared one, and that was what made his brain come back to life. He got up so abruptly, that he hit his back against a big piece of rubble that was slightly on top of him. He had some room, but not enough to get up further than on all fours, especially considering his giant frame.

His throat released a deep, guttural, stretched out, growly oink, unhappy with the situation he was in. At the sound he released, he herd a gasp somewhere in the rubble.

And then, a timid, careful voice "t-techno?..." Fruitberries asked lowly.

"yup, that's me, i made that noise" He reassured, relief clear in his voice. So it was Fruitberries who whined, strange, he was sure that the sound came from his right, but Fruitberries was talking to his left. Guess he heard wrong.

"where are you?" He asked, and the reply he got was concerning "I'm stuck! i think my pearl landed me a bit safely, but there is something on top of me, and i think i have a broken rib....".

The pinkette sighed "I'm also stuck, but i have a little space to move".

A third voice joined in "I hear you two, but where is Illumina?" Dream didn't sound hurt, he just sounded a little scrapped, but knowing how good the other was at ignoring pain (from all the manhunts) there was no way of actually knowing.

"I don't know, i can't smell him in all this rubble" Techno answered. 

Well this situation got bad quickly...

"Techno, lay down flat, I'm gonna mine into your little hole" That statement earned him a monotone "sure" and a snorted laugh from Fruitberries, who took his words out of context.

"mine into his litTLE HOLEEEEE-HAHAH!" the green haired man laughed in the background as Dreams pickaxe repeatedly drilled holes into the rubble above him. Techno probably could have done that himself, but the small area he was in made it hard to move around, so he would rather have dream "mine into his little hole".

Dream suddenly stopped, and after a moment of silence, said "Illumina? holy shit i thought you were part of the mess!" the green mans voice cracked at the end. Techno got up, and, with worry driving him to move, slammed his body into what was left into the rubble on top of himself, sending the pieces sliding of his back and falling of, he stood to his fool height, and his gaze landed on the form of Illumina on the ground, and Dream shoving a healing potion down his throat.

"i got him, go help Fruits" The hybrid nodded at the others command, and walked to where he had heard the other "I don't think i need the pick, i'll pull that off of you" and with that, he crouched down, putting his hands under the flat rock that was on top of other, and pulled it off with force. He heard a huff and a "show off" from Dream somewhere behind him, but he ignored it and looked over the others back "your back looks good, but you said you had a cracked rib?" he helped the smaller man up.

"yeah, nothing a healing potion can't fix" The green man answered him with a wince.

"we got plenty of those" the pinkette helped him to where the other two where, then pulled out his inventory, and grabbed him a healing potion. As Fruitberries thanked him and drank the liquid, Techno turned to face the two speedrunners.

"how is he looking?" he asked Dream.

"i think he passed out... but i'm sure the potion will help" As Dream got up, he looked around at their surroundings, going over their options.

Now that he looked around, the place looked like a giant metal tower, there were a few lights, some of them flickering, that illuminated parts of the big build. But what kind of tower is hollow from the inside? aside from Tommys towers, none.

"Is it some kind of rocket launching facility?" Fruitberries asked, which got the gears in Dreams head moving. He looked down at the floor "no, the walls and floor say otherwise...".

"What do you mean by that? you mean there is no like... launching stuff and shit?" Dream snorted out a laugh at the vague wording of the other green man. He looked around some more, fixing his mask as he did so, trying to find something else that would clue them in on what this place might be. 

"we can keep looking after Illumina wakes up" Techno informed, to which the other two agreed. Guess it's a waiting game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i am SO SORRY! I feel horrible that i can't write for a while, but i have to be there for them.


	15. Tunnels into an uncertain future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! i tried so hard to write whenever i could! hope you enjoy! and thank you so much for all the kind words!

Illumina woke up to a small headache, and the sound of some kind of fire. He can practically feel how warm it was, the heat relaxing his muscles as the sound of it's cracking calmed his mind and headache. He forgot everything at the moment, all he could think of is how peaceful it was in this instant.

There were faint voices around him, but he wasn't aware enough to know who they belonged to, hell, he wasn't aware enough to care. 

That was until something caught his attention, the smell of burning that flared red flags within his brain, and made him snap awake. 

He opened his eyes slowly, then shut them again at the bright hole in the sky, what? Once he adjusted to the light, he opened them and realized, that it was indeed a hole in the sky, or rather, a hole in the ground, that he was in. And all the memories came rushing back to him, the thing in the ground, them falling.

He heard Fruitberries to his right "I may or may not have burned the food..." and then Dream "It's fine, i have more in my inventory". 

"Illumina?" Technoblades voice came from his left, making him turn his head so he can look at the pinkette.

"Now that all of you had your turn in passing out, watch out for mine" The piglin hybrid joked, earning him a small smile from Illumina.

"Ho-" he cut himself off to clear his throat, then tried again "how long was i out?" his voice still sounded tired, but at least it didn't sound hoarse.

"long enough for the sun to come out?" Dream was the one who answered.

"damn... sorry about that" He said as he got up slowly, being careful not to worsen his condition. Surprisingly, his body felt untouched aside from his headache.

"did i fall on a bed or something? i feel pretty good considering we fall all that way..." he looked up as he said that last sentence, amazed at the distance they fell.

"i gave you a healing potion" Dream said, as if that explained anything.

"yea, but how did we survive tho?" Fruitberries asked the real question that was on all their minds.

"That's the real question" Techno agreed, looking up as well.

"should we try to figure out why? it seems like important info. Surviving from THAT height? serious stuff" Illumina had a point, that shit could be life changing, literally.

As they sat there for a while in silence, waiting for illumina to regain his composure, Techno tried to control his raging thoughts that seemingly came out of nowhere. Well technically, he knew where they came from. Ever since his trip to Dreams head or whatever that was, he has been having weird thoughts. Weird as in oddly aggressive, overprotective, sexually charged...

Like he craved something, a deeper kind of care, a closer bond. Something called him, to Dream specifically, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Should he tell the dreamon?

"ok, i think i'm good to go" Illumina informed them, stretching out and cracking his neck in the process.

Techno quickly forgot about all his thoughts as he sighed and got up with the rest, there were more important matters at hand.

"i saw a tiny opening behind some of the rubble against that wall, i think if we break a bigger hole, there might be an entrance deeper into this... building?" Dream told them helpfully. Fruitberries nodded "let's stay on edge, if there are buildings, then there are intelligent life forms" and that thought was scary. Would they be humans? hybrids? dreamons? something else? will they speak english?

"yeah... stick close to each other" Technoblade pulled out his pickaxe, following Dream to where he lead them. As he said, there was indeed a tiny hole, suggesting that there might be an entrance. Or, just a hole in the wall...

But they had to stay positive.

And so, the four of them pulled out their pickaxes and got to work, picking away at the rubble that had fell with them.

Dream paused his work for a bit, thinking deeply, then slung his pick over his shoulder and said "something feels wrong... how was this blocked off the way it was? like someone built it in a way where if you flick a lever, you just fall to death? this seems more like a trap than a an entrance to this thing" Illumina also stopped, processing what Dream had said, before returning back to pickaxing with Techno and Fruitberries as he replied "i guess... but we already agreed to stay on our toes, so i guess it doesn't matter". It was Technos turn to stop, he looked at Illumina "It does matter, there might be more traps ahead, so we will have to be even careful about where we plant our feet" Fruitberries groaned "all this started with a request to go on a death mission, who would have thought we would be risking death?!" he said sarcastically.

"let's focus on getting to the surface for now?" Illumina somewhat whined, earning him an eye roll from the piglin hybrid.

"yeah, let's keep going" Fruitberries lifted his pick and went back to work. And the rest followed suit.

After a few more hits, the rubble begun to clear up, and they can see that there was indeed a long tunnel. It wasn't very well lit, as most the lights seemed to either flicker, or just didn't work.

"stick close and alert" Techno reminded as they all pulled out shields and weapons from their inventories.

They walked in as a unit, their steps were in sync, although they were different in weight, they were enough to intimidate any new enemies. This was one of the plans they discussed in their first three weeks together. Illumina had brought up the possibility of finding other people, and while they were brain storming ideas, Dream had said that unity is one of the scariest things to encounter in a battle. And that was true, so they started practicing things at the same time. The fought in teams of 2 against each other, and they had to do everything in sync. And once they got the hang of it, they did it as four. And then they made different formations for different things. And now here they were.

The metal tunnels echoed loudly, filling the eerie silence with the reverbs of their steps, mostly Technos heavy ones. And the lights got weaker as they went deeper, it was starting to become dark, too dark.

"let's stop for a second, i'm gonna pull out a torch" Fruitberries informed, and they all stopped together. As Fruits messed with his inventory, the other three stayed completely still, listening for anything specious.

Once he pulled out the torch, he held his shield in his other, and signaled to keep moving.

They have been walking for long time now, and they finally found something. A turn. They can either go straight, or left.

"which way?" Techno asked the group.

"judging by how long and big this tunnel is, i would say it's probably a main way, and it will probably have more smaller tunnels, like this one on the left, that lead to different areas. What we can do, is explore every single area, and leave signs so that we know which area leads where. So i'd think we go left, check what it is, leave a sign, and then keep going straight, and repeat. Unless of course, i am proven wrong, and this is not a main tunnel, but i really doubt it, it just looks obvious. But what do you guys think?" Dream ranted, then waited for their answers.

"...yes...?" Fruitberries confused response was the first thing that was said.

"that's... a good idea... yeah..." His response was followed by Technos.

"Y-you're... s-smart Dream...." And finally, Illumina complimented instead of actually answering, his face felt hot, and he knew he was blushing under his mask.

They fell silent as the other three looked at the stuttering speedrunner.

Dream chuckled and said "thanks, IllumiSIMP" his statement was followed by a wheeze.

Techno shook his head at him and said "nerd", but he was smiling under his mask, they can hear it. Fruitberries laughed and elbowed Illuminas arm.

"s-shut up! i was being honest... i-i was just surprised!" He tried to defend his statement, but why? he was just complimenting after all... he shouldn't feel shy about it. Right?...

"ahaaaa" Techno said sarcastically, reminding the raven haired man of their interaction at the base...

"we should keep going" Ftuits reminded them, and they went back to work.

As they turned left, they walked for a bit, before they all froze. 

They heard a growl. A BIG growl...

They all turned their heads slowly, looking back at...

"WHAT TH-" By the time Fruitberries realized what he was seeing, he was pulled by his arm by Techno.

This has gone to shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! A DRAWING! Yes, i am an artist! just thought i might start adding in more art. What do you guys think??? Do you wanna see more? do you wanna see what the four heroes look like in my art? i drew them... lol...
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I CAN'T!!!


	16. Where we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action scene and lore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally listened to action and chase music while writing this to try and make the action scene good, because i suck... lol... hope i did good!

The loud roar of whatever that thing was made Fruitberries cringe, as he felt his whole body shake with the force of it. The creature it's self was slow enough to a point they can outrun it barely, if they keep running at full speed that is. It was running on 2 legs, but it had 4 more, and they did not want to know how much faster it can go. 

He dared to look back, and saw the poorly illuminated face of it creeping closer, and he, without even realizing it, released a fearful half scream. The whole situation dawned on him, this was something he never saw before, and fear of the unknown wins over anything. His heart was beating so fast, and his body sweat bullets.

As they all ran down the endless tunnel, the fear only grew larger, as they were getting more and more tired, and there was nowhere to go to. The creature was growling and roaring every now and again, throwing them off guard, and getting Illumina to lose his footing with it. He was still a bit dazed from what had happened before. Dream took notice of that, and moved closer to the other speedrunner, making sure to help him whenever he stumbled.

"THERE'S A SPLIT WAY UP AHEAD!" Techno yelled out to the rest. He was answered by Dream, unsurprisingly, who yelled back "THIS IS PERFECT! SPLIT IN TEAMS OF TWO!". And that was the stupidest idea he ever heard, and the pinkette voiced it strongly "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he caught Illuminas figure stumbling and almost falling, but the speedrunner quickly regained his footing.

"TRUST ME TECHNO!" Usually, Techno would have argued, but in this moment, the parting ways were approaching quickly, and they had to do something fast. And so, with a growl, Techno nodded, and the four split off, Techno with Fruitberries, and Illumina with Dream. 

And in that moment, the creature immediately went after Dream and Illumina, but with it's size, it's side grazed the wall as it turned awkwardly, it's giant body not made for sharp turns. The animal shook it's head with a growl, then roared slightly in frustration. The whole thing made it slow down a little, as it regained it's composure. 

Dream took that moment, to turn to Illumina "I'm sorry for this..." and he pushed the other to the ground toward the creature, then ran to the side, pushing his back against the wall, and staying still so that the creature doesn't focus on him.

Illumina felt his heart drop. Did Dream just...?

He heard a deep, guttural growl, and turned his head, seeing the creatures mouth approaching rapidly, open, with all it's big teeth in his face.

He couldn't look away, he watched in horror as the thing came so so close, and as it lowered it's head, going to strike him-

Dream jumped at the now lower to the ground neck, harshly stabbing his netherite sword into it's flesh, and hanging on to it for dear life as the creature roared loudly and thrashed around at the pain, trying to get him off. It stopped it's advance towards him, giving him time to get up, get his bearings together while it was distracted, and pulled out his bow, aiming it at the big eyeball in the middle of it's forehead. He expertly shot an arrow straight at it.

It released a pained, whiney, roar as it slammed against the tunnels metal walls on the right, slamming Dream between the two.

"DREAM!" Illumina called out in a panic, but all his worries wash away as he caught a glimpse of the green hoodie somewhere on top of the moving creature, before it went out of sight in the mess of movement.

"DREAM! GET OFF!" Techno yelled out from where he and Fruitberries had arrived, both shooting arrows at it.

"WE MAY BE SKILLED WITH THE BOWS, BUT THAT THING IS MOVING AROUND A LOT! AND WE WOULD HATE TO SHOOT YOU!" Fruits explained.

"I AM NOT ON IT YOU IDIOTS!" Dream yelled out from- the roof? when did he jump off? when did he hang onto the metal ledge that held the lights?

"SLITHERY SON OF A BITCH!" Techno smirked, classic Dream.

As the three kept shooting it, the poor creature, turned tail, and got on 2 more legs, running on 4 as it escaped their attack. 

Techno and Fruitberries jumped out of the way, not to get stomped.

Dream let go of the ledge, and landed gracefully like a cat.

"what the hell was that..." Fruitberries finally said what was on his mind. 

They all gathered up again, Techno taking a deep breath, trying to control his panting "no clue...".

Dream pulled out his journal, and started writing down what he was, always got his priorities straight. He didn't seem to be as out of breath as the rest, which was weird, but guess manhunts really did prepare him. He was still panting a little, but it was low and controlled. 

"Quick thinking out there Dream" Illumina, once again, complimented him. To which Techno snapped.

"NO! That was reckless and STUPID!" the piglin hybrid yelled at the green idiot.

Dream, the smug asshole, chuckled "I had a good plan Techno..." he said it in that oh so calm, oh so annoyingly hot voice. Illumina gulped, hoping the others didn't notice.

"And WHAT, is that plan, might i ask????" The pinkette stomped over to the other.

"Well, i saw that Illumina was stumbling, and knowing how predators are, i knew it would go for the one that seemed the weakest, so i knew it would come after me and Illumina if we split. And considering it's size, i knew it would stumble, slowing it down, so, when it did, i pushed Illumina as a distraction, and waited for it to get close and lower down, and when it did, i jumped at it. Not only did i stop it, but i also bought time for all of you to jump it. See? i told you to trust me, and you did!" as he said the last word, he slammed the journal closed with his hand that was holding it.

The other three were left speechless, staring at him silently.

The asshole giggled, fucking GIGGLED, and said in a sing song voice "what is it? Dreamon got your tongue?~".

Techno rolled his eyes, Fruitberries cracked a chuckle, and Illumina cleared his throat, acting as if that didn't pull at his heart. Why did his voice sound so sexy all the sudden???

"Alright acrobat! don't rub it in. That was pretty cool tho, not gonna lie!" Techno gave credit where it's due, his rival was pretty damn crazy...

"Manhunt really taught you all that?" Fruitberries asked.

Dreams smile dropped under his mask, but he answered quickly "yeah! crazy huh?". He ignored the flash of an old memory that crossed hi mind. The voices of Dream and Nightmare echoing in his head, making him feel how much he missed them.

"well... guess we go this way?" Techno asked the rest.

"yeah, i guess... this is all tunnels! it's so annoying, like-" and so, Dream went on one of his infamous rants about how impractical this whole thing was, and then another rant about their fight, because it's Dream, he always has to analyze his battles. And the while, they kept walking deeper.

Of course, the other three joined him in the excited nerding out.

_______________________________________________________________

"holy shit, there is a fucking DOOR LET'S GO!" Fruitberries quickened his pace, pretty much jogging towards it.

"don't go in alone!" Techno yelled at him. 

"wasn't planning to!" The green haired man stopped in front of the door, and looked back at rest, waiting.

Once they reached it, they all got into position.

Fruitberries stood to the left, the side the door will opens, and Illumina and Dream stood against the right wall, while Techno, being the main fighter, stood exactly in front of it.

They all had weapons drawn, and ready.

Fruitberries counted out "3, 2, 1!" He opened the door quickly, and they stormed in quickly.

Once inside, they saw that it was... a lab?

They kept their weapons drawn, as they searched the lab cautiously.

Illumina looked into the giant tubes that had different creatures floating in them, his face portraying his horror under the mask.

"guys! i found some files and papers... but they're in another language" Techno called them.

There seemed to be no danger, so they all relax a little, then went over to the pinkette.

Dream took one look at the writing, then cursed "shit... Nightmare can read this..." he said it softly, like he was missing someone.

"nightmare? one of the guys that was in your head that kept arguin' with me?" Techno questioned.

"heh... yeah..." And they fell into silence.

"the bad one that came out of nowhere? or a good one?" Fruits asked softly.

"one of the good ones..." And Dream didn't elaborate on that, so they dropped it.

Dream opened his inventory, and made way for the papers and files, putting them in.

"well... let's keep looking" And they all looked around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! i am trying so hard to improve my writing. This was one of my best action scenes! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, the art is mostly sketches, maybe even ALL sketches, but i might do full are later, not sure.


	17. Together we stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i wonder how this world works..." Techno questioned "let's stay alive... i have a feeling we don't respawn..." and that made them unconsciously walk closer to each other, feeling fearful of the idea of losing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jump in!

As they looked around, it was more unreadable words, and strange symbols. They still collected whatever they can find, and then some.

"my inventory is full you guys, we should leave signs like dream said, and try to find a way back home" Illumina said tiredly.

"yeah... but it's good we found this place... hypixel will be happy we found out about all this" Fruitberries added.

Dream tensed at that, looking up slowly at the rest "...maybe we... shouldn't?" they all tensed with him.

"Dream, this is kinda the whole point..." Techno crossed his arms, looking the other up and down under his mask.

"i mean... yea... but knowing how dreamons are treated, i wouldn't want to get any of my kind hurt" He said it so defensively, and the rest had to tread carefully, less they want him to shut down and go savage like he does when he feels cornered. 

"ok, how about we not think of that yet? let's first see what all this is about and then make our decision together" Illumina had a good point, this shouldn't be a big problem at the moment, they aren't going back to hypixel anytime soon.

"sure" Dream said that one word with the least amount of emotion, and it made Techno worry.

"Dream, we will have a serious talk about this, don't worry" the pinkette said sincerely, trying to relax the tensed green man. Dream sighed deeply, and while the rest couldn't see it, hid face relaxed under his mask, and contorted into a warm smile. He couldn't help but feel fuzzy at the fact that the usually stoic, savage spoken Techno, was trying to be gentle with him for once.

Dream nodded slowly, then looked up "i...i snapped. I'm sorry" he admitted, trying his hardest to hide his smile from his voice.

He failed.

"ahehe- are you SMILING?" Fruitberries giggled adorably, shifting his weight onto on leg, and chocking his head. He didn't notice someone eyeing him from the side.

"hehe... m-maybe..." the smile in his voice was so obvious, it was as contagious as ever, pulling smiles from the rest.

"i can't help but notice that my amazing personality has made us all forget we are in a rather serious situation..." Techno gloated, earning eye rolls and chuckles as they went back the way they all got back into a serious mood.

"ok, we should probably make a base camp in here, it will take us a long time to find another exit" Illumina suggested.

"or we can go back the way we came from, and tower up? or make a staircase of some kind? it would make it easier to find our base. Besides, we need to put up the signs" Dream gave another suggestion, and Illumina nodded "yeah, that's smarter..." he agreed.

"we begin out long ass way back?" Techno asked, and they all agreed, all except Fruits, whos eyes had caught something camouflaged with the grey walls of this weird lab.

"There is a door" He said, eyeing it suspiciously, before slowly walking towards it, the others following him cautiously.

The door blended in well with the wall, the only reason Fruits saw it, was because of the visible lines on the floor, where the door would scratch the floor as it opened. 

Upon approaching, they could see that the lines where made with blood...

"I'll go in first, you guys wait" Techno informed, walking ahead and putting himself between the door and the other three. They didn't argue with him, it was the smart thing to do, Techno wan the tank in the group, and he can take the most damage out of them.

The others pulled out weapons, preparing for a fight.

Techno went to open the door, but when he tried to pull, and then push, he failed.

"it's locked" He grumbled. 

They put down their weapons, thinking.

"should we try breaking it?" Illumina asked. 

The pinkette pulled out his pick, and without warning, slammed the neitherite head hard onto the door.

The pick broke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HEH?!" He yelled, confused.

"what the hell..." Dream agreed, walking towards the door, and knocking at it with his fingers. It wasn't made of iron...

"that's... concerning as fuck" Fruits scratched his head.

Illumina made a worried face "if this door is that hard, then whatever is in there must be pretty strong... probably shouldn't be let out".

"or it's so important, they don't want anyone finding out about it" Dream alternated.

Techno raised a brow under his mask "Dream... i know this is a lot for you, but there is straight up blood under that door".

"I don't see any sign of life. Besides, look at this place! it's so moldy and cracked, anything alive probably starved to death-" Dream was cut off by The piglin hybrid "except that thing we saw! if it was starving, it would have stopped at nothing to eat us, so SOMETHING is alive in here, that it has been living off of".

And Dream didn't have anything to saw to that.

"let's just go back the way we fucking came from" Fruits said angrily. Illumina looked at the other two, seeing if the rivals will keep arguing.

"Ok...." Dream gave up. 

"good" and with that, Techno turned on his heel, and they made their way back.

Just as they were leaving, Techno heard a voice.

_**"Bond?"** _

He turned his head so abruptly, he almost got dizzy.

"Techno?" He turned back to the others, and kept going with them, ignoring what he heard.

_______________________________________________________

As they walked back the same, long ass tunnels, they conversed over the papers, trying to decipher them, but quickly realized they were getting nowhere, and fell into conversations more casual. 

"So... if you don't mind me asking Dream... why do you hide your face?" And Illumina and Techno both waited for an answer as well. 

"umm... well... it's a long story... i don't know if i wanna explain it yet..." And he kept walking, didn't even look back at any of them.

"ohhhhkaaaay" Fruits said awkwardly, he probably shouldn't have asked.

Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Illumina tried to lighten it up "so, if we get out of here alive, how do you feel about moving in together?" He laughed at the responses he got.

"That is an AWFUL idea" Techno made a dramatic "disgusted" face, shaking his head.

Dream barked out a huffed laugh "i mean... i don't know".

"Too soon Illumina" Fruits chuckled.

That did lighten the mood, and soon they fell back into playful banter and calm conversation.

Turning a corner, they all froze, not expecting what they saw.

The creature they had encountered before, was on the ground. But it wasn't sleeping, it was dead. And it looked like it was killed, considering all the blood, and the ripped leg...

"...when you said there is other living things, i was pretty sure you hinted that this thing was the one eating them..." Illumina gulped, addressing Techno, who snarled slightly, unhappy with the stench of blood.

"shhh... whatever killed it might still around" Dream whispered as he pulled out his axe, keeping it ready, the rest following him in pulling out weapons and shields.

Technos hybrid ears caught something, and he turned abruptly, seeing something last second as it turned the corner, but it looked like the tip of a tail, so he couldn't see what it was, but that was enough for him to turn towards it completely. The others noticed, and they all got into a defensive position, Standing in a circle with their shields raised, creating a wall around themselves.

They can hear hissing from different places, and it made them grow tenser. There was a whole ass pack...

"If we die... i want you to know Dream, i think you are so hot..." Illumina gulped, his throat feeling dry, as his heart beat picked up, knowing they might die soon.

"WHAT? WHAAAT?!" Dream gasped in his classic, shocked voice.

"This is really bad timing i'm not gonna lie..." Techno said casually.

"Dream! what happened to being silent???" Fruits yelled.

"They already know we-" Dream was cut off by a growly voice.

One of the creatures came out of nowhere. They can CAMOUFLAGE?!

They looked oddly familiar, yet, completely different. They had a bat-like face, with cheetah looking features. The body was canine, yet long and stretched. There was a long trail of fur longer than the body, that ran down the neck and back, then got bushy at the long, furry tail.

As soon as the creature appeared, it roared, it's voice sounding like a growl and a hiss at the same time. Then, it jumped at them, more specifically, at Fruits, and he raised his shield, causing the creature to land harshly against it. It was heavier than it looked, causing his whole shield coming down on top of his head.

Techno saw this, and dropped his own, helping the green haired man by pushing his shield with him, sending the creature falling off.

With that action, their defense was broken, leaving Technnos back exposed. And another one attacked from behind. 

Dream was there however, and brought his axe down, splitting the creatures head open. 

The rest of the pack, shocked at seeing one of their own taken down so fast, and not realizing it was just a well aimed blow (they are after all, animals), quickly called off their attack, leaving the scene just as quickly as they appeared.

"What the hell..." Illumina released his words in a breath of air, not sure if he was happy, or shocked. Probably both.

Once he comprehended what happened, he was hit with the shame of what he said to Dream.

"i thought they would be bigger..." Dream crouched down, looking over the dead animal.

"yeah... but i guess a pack of them in big enough to take that thing down" Techno replied, crouching down as well.

"i mean, their decently sized... just not as big as they sound. Guess it's a survival tactic for them..." Dream poked it, making sure it was dead.

"guys? it didn't... disappear... it didn't drop anything..." Fruits said cautiously.

"i wonder how this world works..." Techno questioned "let's stay alive... i have a feeling we don't respawn..." and that made them unconsciously walk closer to each other, feeling fearful of the idea of losing each other.

"let's... keep going home" Techno herded the rest together, pushing them closer by their backs, feeling protective of them. 

It was nothing new, his piglin instincts did that all the time. But in this particular moment, there was something else telling him to do it. like a voice in the back of his head.

**_"Bond?"_ **

He ignored, no time to dwell on it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support! <3333333333


	18. just chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chill chapter, no big action. Just them talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

The way back was just as long, and they had to stop and take a few rests through out, already tired after the two battles and all the walking they did at first. But they eventually made it back to the giant hole they started in, and they sorted through their inventories, moving around items and getting the ones they need for building a staircase back up.

"alright, i'll start working on it" Techno informed. The other three finished their work, and sat around, waiting for Techno to finish, when Dream suddenly snapped "Hey! how come you always do all the building?!".

"You just realized that?" Fruits chuckled.

"why does it bother you?" Illumina asked.

"TOO LATE TO BE THE HARD WORKER DREAM!" Techno yelled from where he was working, keeping his eyes on his work so he doesn't fall. 

"You think that makes us less manly or something?" Fruits teased, looking at Dream under his mask.

"w-what?! n-no! i just-i-i mean- i just don't think he has to do all the work! he should... rest" Dream stuttered and shuffled in his place nervously, afraid he would come across insecure about his masculinity. Did he have something against none-masculine men? 

Illumina was about to think deeply about it, when he remembered that amazing face...

Illumina can imagine that pretty freckled face tinted pink, those pretty rosey lips stuttering and his tongue swiping across, saliva lingering on his dry plumps. He can imagine those bright green eyes, looking around nervously. 

He found himself licking the back of his teeth under his mask at the image, not realizing that, after teasing Dream a little more (until Dream left to go help Techno), Fruits had turned to stare at Illumina, a smirk plastered under that damned square smile of his mask.

"You have it hard" At that, Illumina looked up, blushing when he realized the other knew what he was thinking.

"do you blame me?!" He asked abruptly, wanting to get some reassurance that he wasn't crazy for his crush.

"no, i'm gay" Was all Fruitberries said, before he took off his mask, giving Illumina the most sly, shit eating expression, and said "And i have been also thinking about him. But i'm better at hiding it than you. If you aren't looking for a serious relationship with him, maybe we can both have a go. let's just hope that he is also interested, otherwise, i might have to fuck you instead" and he winked. WINKED.

"w-i-h-" The raven haired man was shocked when he felt something strange at seeing the green haired man with such a naughty face. What the hell was he supposed to say?! He had no idea Fruits was that kind of guy....

"i'm just messing with you! AHAHAHAHAH!! Or am i~?" He wasn't sure weather Fruits was flirting or teasing, but all he DID know, was that he felt turned on, and he prayed to god, that the heat that was pooling in his stomach, wasn't a boner.

"HEY NERDS! WE ARE DONE!" Before Fruits could play with his victim any further, Techno called them, putting a stop to his playful bulling.

"we can pick this up later, when we'er, y'know, alone" And he put his mask back on, walking over to the other two, leaving a hot faced, embarrassed Illumina to walk after him awkwardly. 

________________________________________________

Techno was in his own head most the trip back home, thinking about the strange voice in his head that kept telling him one word.

Bond.

What was it? Should he ask Dream? was it important? it for sure is.

He planned on telling him as soon as they got back to their base, it just sounds like something he should share. 

When he came back to the real world and out of his own thoughts, he was at the back of the group, and the first thing he saw, was Fruits whispering to Illumina, as the speedrunner rubbed his arms nervously. What were they talking about?

Just as he thought that, his piglin ears picked up something Fruits whispered as he looked at Dream, who was at the very front, far enough to where he can't hear the other two.

"His ass sure looks great..." What? he knew Illumina had a thing, but Fruits too?!

"It's kinda rude talking about people behind their back..." Techno said out loud, causing the other three to turn in sync.

"Finally back?" Fruits ignored the initial statement.

"let them talk Techno! I wanna see if either of them grows the balls to actually talk to me!".

"OH SHIT! YOU CAN HEAR US?!" It was Fruits turn to blush in embarrassment "i-i was just teasing Illumina! hehe".

Illumina only hid his face in his palms, stopping in his tracks, causing the rest to also stop.

Techno fell into hysterical laughter as Dream wheezed loudly, as if it was the funniest joke ever.

"stop..." Illumina whined, hardly loud enough for Fruits to hear.

The green haired man recognized that the others voice was actually upset, and all the embarrassment left him, replaced with concern. 

"hey! We're just teasing each other! It's ok-" He was cut off by Illumina removing his hands, revealing a very red face, and angry, somewhat teary eyes "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" the speedrunner yelled, then kept going, walking past Fruits to continue his way back.

Techno and Dream had stopped laughing of course, and as Illumina walked past the lime green man, Dream grabbed his arm "hey! Illumina, are you actually upset?".

"I-I'm sorry..." he whispered back, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He failed miserably.

He looked away, so he didn't see the other moving. But he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling his head into a lime green hoodie, wrapping the other around his lower back, collecting him in a warm hug, making his heart ache more, and a tear fell freely.

"I'm sorry... i didn't know your crush was-" Before Dream could continue, he heard a sob from the other, followed by "Just don't make fun of me for being bi...". 

Dream pulled away so fast, putting hands on his shoulders "no one is making fun of you!".

"Illumina, when i said i was gay, i wasn't joking! I didn't think you would take it in the wrong way!" Fruits came over, feeling bad for not realizing his teasing went too far.

Techno felt something was very off, and walked over as well, and now, they were all gathered around a crying Illumina, trying to calm him.

"why would we make fun of you for being bi???" Techno asked genuinely.

"BECAUSE EVERYONE DOES! EVEN MY OWN FUCKING FAMILY!" he pushed Dream away harshly, and turned around, crying into his dark sleeves that covered his wrists.

"wha- NO! Illumina! we- i didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Fruits felt so much guilt in that moment, he didn't think for a second, that the other would have thought he was making fun of him. He thought Illumina was a confident bi, not a poor, traumatized, bullied bi...

"Illumina... i wasn't making fun of you... and i am not the kind of person who would say i'm gay to make fun of others!" Fruits put a hand on the raven haired mans shoulder.

"i know... i just... I DON'T KNOW! I JUST- I FEEL- I-" "Hey, hey... it's ok... you probably had a hard time with it. I won't tease you like that anymore". And that only made him feel worse.

"i don't want you to act differently around me... i'm sorry. I shouldn't be so emotional about it... i'm the insecure one, it's not your fault..." He angrily shoved at his eyes, drying his tears.

"aw numina..." Dream said the nickname with a cutesy voice, hugging the shorter man from behind.

He almost jumped at the SQUEAL he earned from Fruits and Illumina.

"Dream, You're gonna break them Dream!" Techno chuckled.

Illumina tried to wiggled out of the others grasp with his face in his hands.

But that only made his hug harder, putting his head against Illuminas, his chin suggeled into his neck.

He put his mouth right next to the shorter mans ear, and whispered "I think you're cute too... don't tell Fruits tho" And then he pulled away. And when Illumina turned around with the most shocked expression, Dream put his finger against the smiley face of his mask "shhhh".

"Umm..." Techno awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, looking to his side, and seeing Fruits oddly silent, with crossed arms. 

"Dream! Don't play with his feelings!" The green haired man finally said, and while he did sound concerned for Illumina, he also sounded jealous. And it was so fucking adorable....

WHAT?! 

Techno had no idea he would find this adorable. But there was something about seeing all these smaller guys fighting amongst themselves... especially cause he felt so protective he was of them. Maybe he sees them as his little brothers? yeah probably... 

**_"Bond"_ **

"I'm not playing with his feelings! what?" Dream said as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"alright! that's enough! let's go home!" Techno stopped them before this escalated.

_____________________________________________________

Once they were home, Techno found himself jumping onto the bed, completely forgetting about talking to dream.

Before he even knew it, he passed out, sleeping through whatever was happening outside his room.

_____________________________________________________

"so... what did he tell you?".

"what?".

"you know... when he hugged you...".

"oh... He just..." Illumina found himself speechless, unsure what to say.

Fruits looked at his face deeply. Oh yeah... they had their masks off, he could see his face clearly.

"yeah? did he say he likes you?" He tried to ask calmly, but failed to keep his jealousy from dripping from his voice.

"umm... F-Fruits...?" Illumina asked nervously "are you-".

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" They both froze. Illumina didn't have time to even finish his sentence, and Fruits had snapped.

The green haired man blushed, looking away.

"ok..." was all the speedrunner said to the now blushing man, also looking away. And they fell into an awkward silence. 

"hey, what are you two doing?" Dream had to walk in at that point of course. He sorted through the chests, putting all the things they found in that lab into the chests.

"n-nothing..." Illuminas face immediately went red, his whole demeanor changed, becoming a lot more silent, and shuffling uncomfortably in his place at his... excitement? nerves?

"whatever" Fruits said passive aggressively, getting off the wall he was leaned against, and walking out of the chest room, leaving the two speedrunners alone.

"Is he ok? did you two fight?" Dream asked, closing the chest he was sorting, and giving Illumina a concerned look, with one eyebrow raised.

Illumina forgot about the question, lost in the taller mans pretty face. He looked down at his lips... holy shit...

He saw one side of them curve up into a smirk, and he looked back up at the others eyes quickly.

"Illumina~?" He asked playfully, causing the raven haired man to cower under those sharp, cat-like eyes that gave him chills.

"watcha thinkin'~?" his voice dropped to VERY playful, giving Illumina a seriously hard time. 

Holy shit... is Dream actually flirting with him?

"You're being very silent..." His vice dropped deeper, but with Dreams voice, it sounded somewhat horse.

Illumina felt his cock twitch slightly.

Wait, when did he get so close? he can practically count his freckles...

"D-Dream...?" His voice sounded too low for his own ears, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

The other man stayed quiet, green eyes staring deeply into dark brown, almost black, ones.

"a-a-are you..." His voice was still low, but he cared less and less. He can feel the others hot breath tickling his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i get you?! DID I?! AHAHAHHAH CLIFHANG YOU TILL YOU CRY!


	19. The positions!

Hello! This is not a real chapter, i am here to see what most people wanna see when it comes to their positions.

So what it is so far is:

Technoblade: Top  
Fruitberries: Switch  
Illumina: Switch  
Dream: Switch (tho i was starting to lean towards bottom lately)

So i want so see what you all think! I will probs take what the majority thinks (mostly about Dream and Illumina). Techno will most likely stay Top, unless more people wanna see him bottom, then i might change him to switch. No bottom Techno tho. And Fruits, i don't mind anything actually! so i will take whatever the majority wants!

Please give me feedback, this has been giving me a hard time lately...


	20. Shared voices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno isn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Bottom Dream won! by a long shot, but i will still give the rest of you the content you need! I will have scenes in witch he isn't exactly a bottom! But he will mostly bottom.
> 
> Illumina and Fruits are switches.
> 
> Techno is a top!

"AHEM!" 

They both jumped away from each other, faces flushed, as they looked at Fruitberries.

"You two done?" His voice was upset, and his face showed it. He stood there, arms crossed, as if he caught them hitting a puppy.

Dreams switched from flustered, to angry real quick "were you just listening in on us? also, no, we are not DONE. Why are you even bothered by this? You still think i'm playing with his emotions?" he stared at the green haired man angrily.

Illumina sighed, sensing another argument brewing "guys, we said no more dumb fights!" He stood between them, trying to stop the fight before it starts.

"Where did this come from anyways? you didn't give two shits before!" Dream pressed, looking past Illuminas shoulder at the man in question.

Fruitberries growled, his hands tightening around his arms "i-i..." what was he? why WAS he suddenly feeling jealous of them? why did he feel his heart burn when he saw them together?

"You? what?" The dirty blonde raised a brow at him, expecting an answer from the now embarrassed man. 

"I don't know! i suddenly fee-" He stopped abruptly, as his brain went blank, being filled with one thought only.

**_"Bond?"_ **

He paused, the other two noticing something off, but before they can question him, he said "bond?" in a very confused voice, making the speedrunners freeze.

"what-" Dream started, then continued after a beat "-did you just say?" and he said it somewhat aggressively, but not AT Fruits.

"i-i heard-i-" He stuttered, unsure what the hell just happened.

"you HEARD?! heard what?!" Dream suddenly stormed at him, grabbing his arms tightly, and staring into his soul, awaiting an answer.

"i-the word! bond!" Fruits exclaimed nervously, did Dream have something to do with this?

"...what did it sound like Fruitberries?" Dream calmed down, but his voice remained serious.

Illumina sighed, as serious as this all seemed, he couldn't help but feel irritated at the fact that his moment with the blonde was interrupted. It just felt like something was gonna happen between them...

**_"Bond?"_ **

________________________________________________ 

Techno woke up to the sound of Illumina screaming so loud, that it sounded like he was in the room with him.

He got off the bed quickly, tripping in the process and almost falling on his face. 

His trip down the stairs was even worse, full of stumbling and cursing as he tried to get there as fast as possible.

When he finally made it down the stairs of their tiny base, that lead straight into the chest room, he was met with the sight of Dream holding onto Fruits arms tightly, as they both stared at Illumina with shock and concern. Even after all the noise Techno made, they still kept their eyes on Illumina.

"you ok?" Dream asked finally, stopping the silent staring.

"I-umm..." Does he tell them? He should right? Like, it seemed to worry dream... but what if Dream takes care of him first instead of Fruits? Would Dream do that? He does seem to care about Illumina more... but would he really put his crush first? Was Illumina being paranoid? was it something else?

**_"Don't tell"_ **

"Illumina? why did you scream?" Fruits asked, concerned after the other didn't answer for a while.

"y-yes? OH! um.. i'm ok... i panicked... cause..." He struggled, and cursed himself for not being able to find an excuse for yelling and waking up Techno.

"Illumina?" Techno talked as if talking to a child who is making a mistake "what did we say about secrets and lies?" he crossed his arms. In all honesty, this isn't the best situation to wake up to. Once the adrenaline died down a bit, he felt the exhaustion hit him twice as hard.

"...." The raven haired man remained silent, his face heating up, flustered.

He quickly changed the topic "so... about that voice Fruits heard...". It worked surprisingly well, as Techno forgot what just happened, and snapped his head towards the green haired man. 

Dream, while his hands remained on Fruits, his eyes stayed glued to Illumina, eyes filled with worry and suspicion.

Techno brought the attention back to Fruits when he said "did it say bond?".

And all eyes were now on him.

"...what?" Dream mumbled, hands falling off of the shorter man in front of him, as he looked down for a bit, before looking up at Illumina.

"Illumina? did you hear it too?" He asked.

"no" His lie fell rather smoothly, almost like there was no guilt. Like he had no control over his own mouth.

Almost like someone else said it with his own voice.

**_"Don't tell"_ **

Dream sighed, nodded slightly "good... So you two" He looked between Fruits and Technoblade.

The three fell into a conversation that seemed to shut out for Illumina, their voices sounding like a buzzing somewhere in the back of his head, as the front was filled with a strange whispering, hushed and hissed.

**_"we are one. We are Nightmare. You and me. Us"_ **

"us...?" He whispered back audibly, and all the voices stopped abruptly, but he still felt... stuck... somewhere dark. Floating in a voi-

"yes... all of us... are you ok?" Technoblade was suddenly there, bringing him back to reality. 

"i... think i'm just tired, maybe i hit my head along the journey?" He remembered when he woke up with a headache during their adventure, and used that as an excuse.

"yeah... you did..." If Dream had suspicions, he hid them like a pro, cause he seemed too convinced for Illuminas liking.

"ok! so, we have a plan! Let's stick to it!" Techno clapped his hands, then continued "now... OFF TO BED!" he let out his anger finally.

Dream chuckled as he nodded, walking past the other three, and winking at Illumina before he passed him completely.

What the hell just happened? Illumina had no clue, and honestly, he needed some alone time...

________________________________________________

It was early in the morning, and Technoblade was PISSED.

Dream had snuck out at night again. The fact that he COMPLETELY disregarded their heart to heart talk, made him feel not only angry, but also betrayed. How DARE he, give them his word, and STILL do this shit?!

He didn't even bother eating, he just sat next to the door, pretty much camping it as he waited for the other to inevitably return.

SO HE CAN YELL AT HIM INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION.

__________________________________________________

Fruits was currently making breakfast for the group, every now and again glancing at the door, wondering if Techno will calm down and come back in.

He never did.

So, the green haired man kept working on the food, not noticing when Illumina came down stairs.

"hey... morning".

"Oh! morning, you feel better?" He looked at the raven haired man. 

He looked worse than yesterday, his eyes had dark circles under them, and where half closed. His hair was a mess, standing in all different directions, his usual ponytail no where to be seen, his slightly long hair falling randomly. 

"you look tired" He commented as he went back to peeling the potatoes from Technos tiny farm.

"i... couldn't sleep honestly" his mind was flooded with all the shit that happened to him last night....

**_Illumina panted, feeling too hot, yet too cold at the same time. he was asleep, but also awake._ **

**_"bond" a voice called, too loud in his own brain._ **

**_"no..." he whispered back, unaware that he was rolling around in bed._ **

**_"don't tell"_ **

**_"stop..."_ **

**_"us..."_ **

**_"uhhhn..."_ **

_"Wake up!"_

_He gasped, eyes going wide at the sight of a certain pinkette, looking down at him worriedly._

_"i could smell and hear your stress in my sleep" The giant sat down on his bed, dipping it down._

_Illumina took a calming breath, putting both hands on his face._

_"nightmare?" Technoblade said, unaware of what that awoke in the other._

_**_"yes... say it... say my name"_ ** _

_"w-what?" Illumina sat up._

_"Nightmare?" The piglin hybrid asked again._

_**_"say it"_ ** _

_"no"_

_"what? Illumina, was it a night terror? panic attack?"_

_"n-no... it was a nightmare... i..." he couldn't continue._

_"...you want me to stay with you...?" Techno said it so softly, Illumina almost missed it._

_"i-" he wanted to say yes, but was too embarrassed. Techno seemed to realize this._

_He slept wrapped in warm, strong arms, to the sound of deep breathing, and pink hair tickling his face._

"yeah... i can see that..." Fruits admitted, glancing at Illumina for a bit, taking in his reaction to make sure he didn't hurt his feelings.

Illumina didn't seem to care AT ALL. He just sat down in one of the chairs.

While Techno helped him sleep, he still came in a bit late, and the few hours of sleep he got were not enough. And even then, it still took him a while to sleep, as he simply laid in the pinkettes arms, thinking about what had happened.

Why was it so hard to to tell them? even tho they were so understanding? Yesterday was the perfect time to tell the pinkette.

His mind wondered back to the piglin hybrid. His naturally warm body, warmer than a normal humans. His handsome face, strong arms...

shit, Illumina kept feeling oddly attracted to the others, he wondered if they felt the same...

**_"bond..."_ **

He closed his eyes "bond" he repeated in a voice too low for Fruits to hear.

Little did he know, Fruits heard the exact same thing. But he faught it, remaining silent.

Unlike Techno, who growled when he heard that stupid voice again, his mind flooding with a dark desire he couldn't name. He remained in his spot, camping the door from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Primal ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices start to grow, as our heroes make mistakes they will surly regret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow updates guys<3

The food has been done for a while now, and Fruits had called the other two so they can eat. And yet, he sat across from Illumina, as he ate on his own. The raven haired speedrunner sat with a hand on his cheek, staring blankly at his fork that was poking at his untouched meal, deeply in thought. Techno was still outside, stubbornly awaiting the arrival of the stupid, smiley face masked green IDIOT, who decided to sneak off again, after giving them his word, that he wont do that again.

Illuminas mind went from thinking about the voice that was tormenting him, to thinking about the person that made it go away.

He remembered how he woke up this morning, to the felling of Techno getting off the bed, taking all his warmth with him. 

He remembered laying there, watching as the giant brushed through his long, silky, pink locks with his fingers. 

He remembered staring at his broad shoulders, and strong back, as he left through the door of the tiny room.

How did he feel about it? Illumina always knew that he weak when it came to three types of males in particular: Pretty boys, hunky men, and sassy twats. And he lived with EACH ONE. And he wished, WISHED, he was straight, because he knew this would be hard for him. 

Fruitberries seemed to notice that he went from serious, to blushing hard, and he took the chance to speak to him.

"so... what's up?" the question the green haired man asked was simple, so simple, that it made him feel like he was back in hypixel, chilling with random people, pvping for fun, and chatting.

"nothing much...you?" "nothing really..." and they fell into silence again.

They sat there for a while, until they saw something they will never forget.

Dream, oh so casually, walked down the stairs silently, CASUALLY, he went over, CASUALLY, smiled at them, CASUALLY, sat down.

"wh-" Fruits was about to comment, when Dream raised a finger to his lips, shushing him. Fruits could only stare in amazement, as irritating as Dream is, there was a level of respect that came with his big ass balls, and he can't find it in himself to let his anger out, even tho he was relatively PISSED.

But Illumina, despite his crush, was having none of it. Dream had LIED, when he said he wouldn't.

"DREAM I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Illumina yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Dream wasn't expecting this from him, and he looked at him with eyes so bugged, they may have popped out of his eye sockets.

Poor Dream had no chance to respond, before a fuming piglin hybrid, IN FULL PIGLIN FORM, slammed the door open so hard, it flew off it's hinges.

It takes a lot to make Techno angry enough, that he transforms into pigling form. But apparently, it takes one Dream...

As the piglin stomped towards Dream, the dirty blond shot up off his chair, going into fight or flight immediately. Techno was already huge, but when he was in full form, he was not only slightly bigger, but also chunkier, with big tusks, and scary emotionless eyes. And of course, an even BIGGER temper...

Dream is already a very jumpy, and very wary guy, he was always ready to either run, or stand his ground, and his move usually depends on what he is faced with. Whenever he goes into that state of mind, that was almost animalistic in the way it worked, he becomes harder to deal with, like he was deciding weather he was the hunted, or hunter in manhunt, or weather he was on the defensive, or offensive in a battle. He starts speaking with his body and movement rather than words, usually going completely silent, and that shows a lot when he is in a battle. 

And now that he was faced with a big threat, he was probably going there.

Technoblade, had a similar, yet very different state of mind, when he goes into a piglin form, he has his own instincts, but rather than Dreams more choosy am i predator or prey, fight or flight, Techno was always predator, and ALWAYS fight...

And in their current situation, with the predator role already taken by a worthy opponent, SOMEONE had to be the prey. 

And only one person in this standoff was left.

Techno wasn't even halfway over, and Dream had already taken off, smashing through the window, and running as fast as he can.

"GET OVER HERE!" Technos voice was deeper, and it shook the whole house as he practically roared at Dream to come back.

As the pinkette took off after him, Fruitberries and Illumina exchanged looks.

"Techno is too far gone to realize what he is doing, we gotta stop him before he ruins whatever relationship is left between him and Dream. also, we should probably catch Dream... but CALMLY!" Fruits explained, as they both went through the chests, getting all the shit they need.

"Are you kidding? we will never catch Dream! This is another manhunt for him! except it's a lot more real! the only reason they ever caught him in the show, was because they had compassed tracing him!" Illumina retorted, making sure to grab ender pearls.

Fruits sighed "you're right... let's focus on getting Techno" And with that, they ran off after the other two.

____________________________________________________

His brain was going a thousand miles a second, calculating every single thing he passed, and memorizing it all too.

It came naturally at this point, the struggle to survive making him think a hundred times harder than it does normally.

He went through everything in his inventory, and thinking of all the ways he can use them to his advantage, all the things he practiced flooding his brain.

He was fast, but so was, yes, he had a lot of stamina, that was a fact, but so did the piglin hybrid that was chasing him, so, he used his next ability. 

His agility and parkour skills. And all the while, he made sure to leave behind as little evidence as possible.

All his jumping and crawling paid off, as it gave him some time away from the piglin, but he still knew, the piglin was a hunter, the piglin would smell him, and follow his scent.

And so, Dream masked his scent. Bathing in the river that he found himself next to, and covering himself in mud, then finally, ripped out grass and plant, and even some branches, sticking them all over himself and clothing. Once this was done, he stalked around the forest instead of running, making sure that he doesn't leave behind anything for the hunter to follow.

This is good, he lost the hunter for now, all he has to do, is put as much distance between himself and the predator. But there was a part of his brain that screamed at him, something felt wrong.

_This isn't a real hunt. This is Technoblade. You will get lost. Strange world. No food. Don't go far._

But the Dreamon couldn't hear the voice, all it heard was the primal instincts that kept it alive this long.

**_"That's it. Give up your humanity. Give into the truth. Let go."_ **

_________________________________________________

By the time they found Techno, he had calmed down a bit, and his piglin form was starting to subside, as his pink hair was growing back, and his tusks were growing down.

"Technoblade?" Illumina called carefully, keeping his voice calm.

"i lost his trail..." The pinkette grumbled, his voice was still too deep, but it had some actual humanity behind it at least.

"It's DREAM. If he doesn't want to be found... he won't be found..." Fruits stretched his legs, trying to stop the blood from rushing as hard as it was.

They stood in complete awkwardness, no one knowing what to say or do.

"i guess... i lost my temper... But do you blame me?! HE IS SO FUCKING -"

"NO! we don't.... blame you... AUGH!" Illumina growled angrily "we said no more fighting like children! Why were you THAT mad?! LIKE- I WAS MAD! BUT NOT MAD ENOUGH TO CHASE HIM DO-".

"I TRUSTED HIM!" Technos roaring voice was laced with hurt as he cut Illumina off.

But Illumina didn't seem to realize this "HE TRUSTED US! HE. TRUSTED, YOU!" and that was the straw that broke the camels back. All of Technos rage and hurt, was targeted onto Illumina.

With a hellish piglin screech, the giant charged him, tackling him to the ground, and growling into his face like an actual wild piglin.

Illuminas shocked, fearful, dark chocolate eyes, met with angry, wild, crimson ones. And in that moment, he didn't care.

His fear was replaced with anger, as he swiftly got his sword, waiting for the blade to form into his hand once he pulled it from his hot bar, and then, without warning, stabbing the beast on the side hard.

Did he just think of Technoblade as a beast...?

Techno went right back into piglin form, this time wilder that ever, as he roared at the pain, getting off of Illumina, and falling onto all fours on the ground. He looked down at his claws that gripped the dirt bellow him, taking some time to realize what had happened. The feeling of blood dripping down his side grounded him from going feral. Would he ever go feral? that was something all hybrids feared. The idea that they could lose it, and hurt someone they cared about.

The giant piglin head rose slowly, as white eyes stared at the two in front of him.

Illumina had a sorrowful look on his face, while Fruits had a shocked one. The green haired man held the raven ones arm tightly, as they waited for a reaction.

What was his reaction? was he the one that betrayed Illumina? or was Illumina the one that betrayed him? he knew he betrayed Dream...

Dream. 

He promised himself, he would not betray Dream. 

He looked back down at his claws, feeling guilty so suddenly.

"T-Techno...?" Illuminas wary, small voice filled his ears, it sounded just as guilty as he felt. And while it gave him some clarity, it made him feel worse.

"i-" His mind had gone so far, he was finding it hard to speak like a human, he felt like he wanted to let out other noises, but he faught it, instead, trying to speak again "i-i-am-so-rr-y" He managed to let out, tho his voice sounded animalistic.

**_"It's all his fault"_ **

"Don't be, it's Dreams fault" Illumina spat, which earned him a low gasp and surprised look from Fruits, who was shocked at how... spiteful Illumina sounded towards Dream.

"w-why are you blaming him?" Fruits asked, and was even more surprised when Illumina growled and yelled in his face.

"can't you see?! he caused all this!" ** _"he did"_** "he keeps sneaking out! HE is the one that keeps landing us in trouble!" ** _"it all leads back to him"_** the voice sounded darker, almost demonic, it filled him with a strange sense of... anger...

"...i-i guess? i mean... we don't have to be this angry at him!" Fruits insisted, confused at Illuminas sudden rage at the blonde. It's like something possessed him...

Techno wasn't listening to them anymore, instead, he was listening to the voice in his own head, that was starting to sound windy and heavenly, like music to his ears **_"He isn't at fault, he is going through a lot"_** the voice defended. So? what should Techno do?

Fruitberries was left in the dark, as Illumina stormed off, and Technoblade fell onto the ground, laying there with his head clutched in his hands.

He wanted to help the other two, but something stopped him.

Everything seemed o freeze, as his head was filled with many, MANY, voices. All hushed whispering, sounding like loud scratching, and they said so many thing, things that made no sense. Wasn't there only one before?! why were there so many now?

What the hell was happening?

_____________________________________________________________

Somewhere within, clay knew, that something was taking over them, all of them. And yet, he couldn't do anything, he felt out of control. Yet he was controlling everything. He controlled his legs, hands, eyes.

**_"let go"_ **

The night was cold, the area he was in was so far away from the others, he was hungry, lost, cold.

Scared.

**_"let go"_ **

"No..." He said to the bastard that was talking in his head "you let go, you are messing with people who will beat your ass".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	22. Stars lost in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three of them reflect, while the fourth cuddles in Technos arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Techno woke up on the cold grass, wherever within the forest he was. When did he sleep? 

He opened his eyes, and was met with the deep blue, early sky, as the sun was still rising. The air was still chilly, and he felt a shiver run down his human spine. Human. Not piglin.

Memories of what had happened slowly crept back into his brain as he lay still, feeling uneasy, yet glad that the voice wasn't bugging him.

He remembered feeling rage **He snuck into the house** , then betrayal **he lied** , then excitement **hunt him down** , and finally, despair and confusion **what have i done?**.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep sniff of the early morning air, and froze when he caught a whiff of Fruitberries. And then, as his senses came back to him, he felt the weight of the other man, leaning against his back, breathing deeply. The green haired man was slightly shivering, his human body unable to generate the heat he needed. If Techno was chilly, the other must be freezing. He probably cuddled against the hybrids back for warmth... 

"Fruits...?" his voice sounded horase to his ears, so that means that he only shifted back recently.

"hmm..?" The low, tired response came in the form of a hum. But it was enough for Techno.

"w-where is Illumina?" He rasped, holding back the cough that threatened to escape him.

"i don't know... he left. I wanted to go after him but... i was too cold, knew i wouldn't get far..." his sleepy voice died down in the end, sounding ashamed at his bodies inability to indure the cold weather.

"it's ok..." The pinkette sighed, going completely lax on the grass. 

"Come'er" He said, awaiting for an answer. When all he got was a a confused, tiny, "what?", he turned his upper body, forcing the other man to lean off him. He wrapped his arms around Fruits, and turned his body back, pulling the green haired man over his giant frame, and in front of himself, as he hugged him close to his chest.

While Fruits made confused sounds and even a yelp through the process, Techno only released a satisfied sigh as he held the other in his arms, for a brief moment, forgetting that he failed his pack, and scared one off eve.

His brain was then flooded with darker thoughts, telling him that he was a shitty piglin, a traitor, a failed protector. How could he hurt them this way? How could he drive Dream away?

 ** _"You are not a failure, there is still hope. Stay positive!"_**. That same voice, the heavenly sounding, windy voice, tried to lift his spitits. Who is this voice? He remembers the one he argued with in Dreams inner world, but he doesn't remember this one...

**_"my name is Dream. The other was nightmare"_ **

What? well, perhaps that made SOME sense...

Techno found himself lingering on that name "Dream..." He whispered.

He felt Fruitberries cuddle deeper into his warm chest, bringing him back to reality "we will find him... and Illumina... we will figure this out..." The others voiced calmed him, Giving him warmth that wasn't physical, but emotional.

He squeezed Fruits with his arms, feeling satisfied at the squeaky whine the other released at the surprise, then took a deep breath.

"We should go find Illumina..." He said, but stayed where he was, feeling too comfortable to move. Even tho the ground was too hard, Fruits was comfortable, and that was enough for him.

"yeah..." Fruitberries replied, also staying where he was. 

They can stay here a bit.

_______________________________________________________

His sobbing made him angry at himself. He always hated how emotional he was, always wished he could be stronger. Ever since he was a kid being bullied, who had to rely on his friends to stand up for him. His memories were clear in his head. 

They were still kids, learning the basics in hypixel elementary school, at first, it was him ans Fruits, then Techno joined, and finally, Dream. He met Fruits when the other saw him getting pushed around, and stood up for him, he became friends with him ever since. Even after school, they stayed in touch the most, while Techno and Dream went their separate ways.

Dream, the asshole who landed them in this mess...

Looking back, Dream was always a trouble child, he was always the bad boy in the group. Weather he was getting caught cheating on his tests, or having stranger episodes where he snaps at teachers. One thing that always stayed, was his mask. His mask seemed to grow with him. It was strange, yet fascinating. What did a kid have to hide? He showed them his face...

By the time they reached middle school, Dream had turned to online school, or so they heard, the blonde just seemed to disappear, leaving his friends behind. Guess that never changed...

Maybe Dream was never a good person. Maybe he was always selfish.

**_"He is..."_ **

Illumina didn't want to believe it, there has to be an explanation.

 ** _"He locked me away, he chose HIM over me, he treated me like the lesser half..."_** The demonic voice of nightmare explained, and Illumina found himself conflicted once again.

Should he believe nightmare? after all, nightmare lived with Dream his whole life, he KNEW him...

**_"Not Dream... Clay"_ **

"clay...?" Was that his real name?

**_"yes... i will show you who he truly is... let me in"_ **

Something inside Illumina told him it was a bad idea. Nightmare was a bad idea. 

But people aren't what they seem. Perhaps he will give nightmare a chance?

He pulled his knees closer to his chest, sniffling to himself in the cold morning.  
__________________________________________________________

**_He was floating in the void once again. The difference is, he was alone with a wolf this time, not in a safe place with his alters and his other spirits._ **

**_Instead of a heavily or demonic voice, There was a strange deep one, that sounded like a sea in a storm. Instead of the many whispering voices of his spirits, there was an empty that grew heavier with time._ **

**_The concept of awake or asleep, left him, as he simply existed, listening to the other talk._ **

**_"Are you listening Clay?"_ **

**_"Yes"_ **

**_"good"_ **

**_"...."_ **

**_"what do you want from me? who are you?"_ **

**_"I want you to host me. See, i am a Dreamon, but YOU, you are a TRUE dreamon. If you host me, i could live forever, no need for a new body"_ **

**_"...."_ **

**_"Who are you?"_ **

**_"Hehehe... you sound so broken already..."_ **

**_"don't mock me. I am not broken, i am keeping any emotion hidden from you. Now, who are you?"_ **

**_"...."_ **

**_"you know me...."_ **

**_"what?"_ **

**_"i lived in hypixel. I was the one who arranged your mission. I found this world, i created this quest, i wanted to get you into a corner, tho, i didn't expect you friends, but the admins in hypixel didn't want you to go alone, so they said to chose 4 champions, oh well... all i had to do was make sure that YOU won, the rest, can rot..."_ **

**_"who were you in hypixel?! How did you have so much power?!" He couldn't keep his composure anymore. This shithead, was in hypixel all along?! and he was high enough in the ranks to do all this?! This whole mission was a lie?!_ **

**_"wouldn't you like to know... tell you what, i will answer you, if you-"_ **

**_"i'm not stupid! Don't try to blackmail me into giving you control! what's your name anyway?!"_ **

**_The other Dreamon laughed, then sighed._ **

**_"My name is chaos, the way i reached high ranks, was by gaining control over the people there. It's so easy to possess people these days, no one knows what a dreamon is! my favorite puppet is king notch! so much control..."_ **

**_Dream thought over all that was said, then went back to the dreamons name._ **

**_Chaos._ **

**_It was natural that dreamons get these kinds of names, Clay has 2 names, a human name, Clay, and a dreamon name that he despised... so he took his alters name. Dream._ **

**_In reality, all true Dreamons had alters, but none had the names of his. Reason being, Clay had a bigger secret. And one that he would keep from Chaos at all costs._ **

**_He wasn't just a true Dramon. He was also a royal one._ **

**_He was the only one of his kind._ **

**_He was forced into hiding the day he was born._ **

**_He was son of Moon, the goddess of Night._ **

**_He was a forbidden creature. for he was born from a mortal and a dreamon. He was a stolen human soul, forced into a gods body._ **

**_And it was a secret he will take to the grave. IF he ever dies..._ **

**_He closed his eyes, and forced himself awake._ **

________________________________________________________

He sat up slowly, taking his sweet time as he thought to himself deeply, looking up at the sun that had risen.

How was he gonna get out of this mess?

Now that his adrenaline died down, and his instincts relaxed, he realized that he was so far from his friends... 

Alone, with Chaos...

He closed his eyes, singing a tune he memorized from his childhood, Imagining the voice of his older sister, who was long gone, singing to the tone he hummed.

_Moon you want to be mother_

_When you can't find a love, so what will you do?_

_Tell me dreamon heart_

_What will happen to you, with a small mortal child?_

He scoffed. He wasn't the mortal they expected, nor the god he was supposed to be. He wasn't born after his human birth mother, or his goddess soul mother. He was born after his father, a Dreamon king... 

He always wished his past wouldn't come back to bite him. All the betrayal. Having to leave hypixel as a child. The lyrics of the last line echoed in his brain.

_Son of goddess moon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what the song is inspired by??? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	23. Regroup. But it's low-key horny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What have you done?"_
> 
> _She let her tears fall freely, not caring that she wasn't supposed to cry._
> 
> _"I couldn't have him myself, so i stole him from someone else" she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before uttering her last words to her warden._
> 
> _"And he payed the price..." with that, her warden was freed, body fading into the air, becoming the very winds that blew her hair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the inconsistent updates guys <3

**_Don't miss understand me_ **

**_And wait until the ending_ **

**_Of a gypsy legend_ **

**_Telling about a mortal_ **

**_Praised the moon in the sky_ **

**_Crying she was asking_ **

**_Pleading until sunrise_ **

**_If she could marry today_ **

________________________________________________________________

"Illumina?!" Fruits called out in the forest, hoping the man in question will call back. At first, he was hesitant to yell, afraid another creature would be lurking around, but soon he realized, that the only signs of life were in that lab they found, and so, he called out loudly.

"i can smell him, but i can't pinpoint exactly where he went..." Techno huffed angrily, this whole splitting up was trend wasn't good for his pack mentality.

"maybe he went back home?" Fruits suggested, pointing back where their base is.

"i don't know..." The pinkette ran a hand down his face, realizing that he was in no shape for a fight, all his stuff was back at the base...

"We might as well go back... i need to get some stuff, maybe he is there... but what if he isn't? i can't leave him out here! he must be defenseless!" He heard Fruitberries laughing at him, and sent him a confused, annoyed face.

"he is not defenseless! me and him got our stuff before we ran after you two! dream is probably the most defenseless one, but we all know surviving is his thing" The shorter man dismissed. 

But Techno only panicked more.

"DREAM! HE MUST BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" The piglin hybrid stunned the other man into silence. He started pacing and thinking out loud. "He is in such a vulnerable state! and even if he was a survival expert, we know nothing about this world! I need to find him...".

Fruits thought it over, Techno had some good points...

But he was too panicked...

"Techno, relax, we can sort this out!" He made his voice as comforting as possible, and made is softer, smiling warmly as he also softened his eyes.

Techno held his gaze for a bit, assessing the others changed demeanor.

He stopped pacing, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, then opened his eyes again.

"Ok... so. We go back to base, get stuff, hopefully find Illumina, then go find Dream. If we don't find Illumina, then we look for him first?" Techno waited for Fruits answer, the green haired man nodded, walking up to him, and pulling his arm in the direction of the base. The scene was... adorable? Maybe it was the size difference? Yeah, Techno is probably so huge, that he sees them as puppies, yeah, that's why he felt to weird towards them.

He heard that heavenly, windy voice, speak **_"Bond? You know, you feel this way for a reason"_**.

Techno ignored Dream, and looked down where his big arm was held by Fruits' small hand.

________________________________________________________________

"how did you end up in my head if you are a part of... Clay?" Illumina asked as he looked down at his reflection in the small lake he found. 

The demonic, echoy voice of nightmare answered him **_"Once that other dreamon paracited Clay, we were forced out of his inner world. That's because that dreamon used a breaking spell that breaks a dreamon from their alters and spirits. We were forced into the outer world of the dream realm, usually, that would mean we would be lost pretty much forever, but this world has no others who can dream in their sleep, so we managed to find the world of your little group"_**.

Illumina thought it over, looking at the pearly sparkles in the water that were caused by the morning sun reflecting off it.

"so... there are no others who can dream... there must have been SOMEONE at some point, otherwise, where did this random dreamon come from?" He said, and nightmare hummed.

**_"good point... perhaps you are half as smart as Clay... then again, i don't know anyone OTHER than Clay... i am not that bothered being with you, i have free roam over your mind, and can finally control someone! Clay never let me control him..."_ **

"did he have a good reason? wait, CONTROL me?!" And nightmare went silent after that.

Illumina got up, and started his way back to base, Dream can find his own damn way back...

Why did he feel so angry towards him again?

_______________________________________________________________

The door was pushed open with a loud creak, as the two walk into their base.

Fruits glanced briefly at the broken window, remembering the scene that unfolded just yesterday. 

"...Illumina?" Technoblade called out, hoping that the other will call back to him.

"i don't think he is here-" Fruits wanted to continue, but quickly shut his jaw when Techno flipped the heavy stone table they had, completely breaking it in half. 

He stared at the table with big eyes, not daring to meet the piglins angry gaze. When did Techno become scary?

He remembers going against him in mccs and other events. He was always fiery, but he was always having fun. He never saw Techno like this. NOBODY, ever saw Techno like this. This whole mission is destroying them...

He remembers when they were still kids, he was talking to Illumina on their favorite bench, when they saw a bunch of kids attacking another for being a mob hybrid. Fruits had got up immediately, going to help the shy, quite kid, when suddenly the pink haired buy snapped and broke one of the kids' arm.

They were shocked, he went from a victim, to a bully beater in a split second. They became friends when fruits was telling him how cool he was. Fruitberried always had that affect, where he makes people more confident by fanboying over them...

When they first moved in together as roommates before this mission, they never really talked about their past friendship. And even before that, meeting eachother in event or around hypixel was... awkward, yet nostalgic. They changed so much, so they weren't sure weather to try and repair their old friendships or not.

They broke off slowly, first Dream, then Techno, Fruits and Illumina remained somewhat in touch, tho they did drift apart a little. 

He went back to Techno, looking at the pinkette who now had to fingers on his temple, rubbing it as he thought to himself. He grew up so BIG. He used to be this tiny piglin hybrid, and now, he was so fucking big....

"T-Techno...?" His voice was smaller than he intended, but his body refused to act as if he wasn't nervous. 

When the giant turned to him, he unconsciously shifted in his place, hands rubbing each other, and his left foot slowly scratching the side of his right leg. He looked like a shy kid asking for some candy, but he wasn't aware of that.

Techno felt this strong feeling that he wanted to pull the other into his arms and squeeze him to death...

**_"Bond?"_ **

Techno growled "shut up!" He snapped at Dream, but he forgot that he was looking right at Fruits.

The smaller mans face contorted from shock, to betrayal, to fear...

"wait! not you! Dream! UGH! THE VOICE!" He said quickly, hunching down to try and look smaller an less intimidating.

Fruits searched his eyes for a bit, looking for a sign of lies, when all he saw was genuine panic and care, he smiled.

"it's ok... I was gonna ask... Oh it's a silly question! nevermind..." He turned away, ready to wait around for Techno to get his stuff, when said man pulled his arm, turning him around.

"What is it?".

"....do you remember when we were friends in school?" "yeah?" Fruits blushed hard and gulped "t-that's it... i just wanted to bring it up cause... iv'r been thinkin' 'bout it a lot lately...." he felt like an idiot, he didn't even have anything to say...

What he wasn't aware of, was the mess in Technos head.

**_"do it..."_ **

Techno had to clench his free hand hard to avoid doing anything to the other man. 

**_"you can't just hold back... be honest!"_ **

He looked down at the smaller ones confused face. _Adorable_.

Techno knew he was straight. So that means whatever he is feeling is coming from dream.

 ** _"i can't control you in that way... perhaps you need to start listening to your instincts? piglins have good natural gut feelings!"_**.

This motherfucker really encouraging him to question his fucking sexuality??? 

**_"you have nothing to lose!"_ **

Except his friendship with Fruits...

"Techno?" Fruits finally spoke up, looking at him expectantly.

Technoblade sighed, letting go of him "sorry... i was thinking...".

"It's ok! go ahead and get your stuff! I'll wait" He smiled one last time, before going to sit on the broken, flipped table.

Oops... Techno cringed at the sight. He will have to fix it later.

**_"You are only postponing the inevitable Techno!"_ **

This Dream voice just doesn't shut up...

_______________________________________________________________

Chaos has been silent for a while now, and Dream wasn't sure weather he was glad, or concerned. 

He has been going through his options, trying to figure out what the hell to do from here. He knew that chaos was gaining control over some part of him, which is why he got these weird thoughts that he couldn't go back. Or that the others want to somehow hurt him...

Oh yeah... Technoblade...

Was he still angry? He had to wonder how he always had the ability to make the other pissed...

That was something he never wanted to happen again.

Dream decided that he had to try and go back to base while the other dreamon was not in control, he knew that chaos was trying to get him alone and vulnerable.

Shit only goes down hill from here...

________________________________________________________________

Once Techno had all his stuff, he and Fruits were about to leave, when the door opened.

"...Hey..." Illumina greeted calmly.

"hello" Fruits Greeted back, also calmly.

"...." Techno looked between them, calmly.

"so... off to find Dream?" Illumina asked.

"guess so" Fruits answered.

Techno nodded.

And they all left, calmly.

**_"Bond?"_ **

**_"Bond?"_ **

**_"Bond?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this!


	24. Make your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She watched with pain as the gypsy mortal met her new husband._
> 
> _"i am sorry human..."_
> 
> _The Dreamon was happy to agree with her deal. All he has to do, is marry a human, have a child, and she would give him back his kingdom. He would not only save his kind, but he would also have a heir for his throne. The Dreamon king will be more than happy to take this woman with him too._
> 
> _But, the child would not be his, and the goddess never told him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**_"You will have your husband_ **

**_Darkest skin but_ **

**_You will have to promise"_ **

**_Said the moon "that_ **

**_The first boy he gives you_ **

**_will be mine, i want him_ **

**_That's the price you shall pay_ **

**_If you sacrifice him_ **

**_Not to be alone then_ **

**_You would barely love him"_ **

_____________________________________________________________

"You guys... i feel like we should go back to base and wait for him to come on his own..." Illumina admitted. They have been looking for a few hours, and there was no sign of Dream. The asshole should learn to stay put for once...

__

"Maybe he went to hide in the lab?" Fruits ignored Illuminas statement.

__

"maybe..." Techno seemed to be somewhere else, and was responding unconsciously.

__

Fruits huffed at the half assed response, and kept walking silently.

__

Meanwhile, Nightmare was yelling at Illumina **_"HOW CAN YOU LET THEM IGNORE YOU?! TEACH THEM TO TAKE YOUR WORDS SERIOUS!"_**.

__

He tried to ignore him, but it backfired when his mouth seemed to move on it's own. 

__

"Won't you two idiots answer me?! i said we should go home! let him learn his lesson!" He yelled.

__

The other two stared at him with shocked faces.

__

"He caused all our issues! he-" When he finally got back control of his own words, he slapped a hand to his mouth and stopped walking, the other two stopping as well.

__

"Illumina..." Fruits looked hurt on Dreams behalf.

__

Techno looked straight into his eyes "You got a voice too, don't you?".

__

And just like that, he was exposed. How the hell can Techno read him so well?

__

"The voice in my head just told me that you have one too. Also it's very obvious, not gonna lie." The pinkette explained.

__

Guess that made sense.

__

"Is your voice telling you to hate Dream or something? Cause you suddenly changed from simping for him to blaming everything on him" Techno raised his brow at the other, who was now blushing slightly as he looked away. That reminded him, they didn't tale their masks...

__

"I-I'm not a SIMP!" He flustered, hands nervously rubbing his arms.

__

"PFFFFT!" Fruits snorted, and started laughing hard.

__

Technoblade smirked along, looking Illumina up and down "You sure 'bout that?".

__

"wha?- YOU GUYS???!!!" The raven haired man glared at them half heartedly, looking like a busted child.

__

"you-you r-really????!!!" Fruits kept laughing, unable to talk properly.

__

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! SHUT UP!" Illumina tried to sound angry, but ended up with a voice crack, and a deeper blush.

__

Nightmare was not impressed with Illuminas antics, and said **_"I wish i ended up with the pink one..."_** before going silent, and giving him back full control over himself. Asshole. He just busted them and left! wait... didn't nightmare want himself to be a secret? 

__

"wait! COME BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" Illumina clutched his hair as he closed his eyes hard, frustrated at this confusing situation.

__

"did you get the annoying one i argued with in Dreams head?" Techno remained calm, surprisingly, as he asked.

__

"NIGHTMARE YOU-" Illumina stopped mid sentence, taking a deep breath, and looking down at his feet.

__

He was suddenly filled with an uncontrolled rage, and he attacked the nearest tree, punching it hard enough for his knuckles to release a loud crack.

__

At that, Techno stepped in, taking the smaller mans hands into his bigger ones, holding them strongly as he looked at the left one that he cracked.

__

Once Illumina regained his composure, the pain in his hand became numb, as he felt a sudden surge of a whole other emotion. So many emotions one right after the other.

__

But this one, hit hard.

__

Tears fell from his eyes, his heart feeling heavy and chest tightening hard. He released a hard sob, followed by a couple quieter ones, before he finally spoke, voice wet and cracking.

__

"i-i wish i never *sniffle* left hy-hypixel *gasp* i wish i was *sob* s-stronger *sniffle* thi-is such a shi-y situation *sob* i hate it! h-how did it g-g-go s-so wrong?" His voice became wetter as he went on, and his tears fell down freely, staining his shirt. 

__

Technos hands squeezed his a little, the piglins face contorted into serious worry. Illumina sounded so... small... and so hurt.

__

"Hey... look at me..." His deep voice came out quiet and gentle, as he moved one of hid giant hands to Illuminas chin, raising his head.

__

The smaller locked eyes with him, and the pinkette felt something in his chest burst.

__

Dream had to stick his nose in.

__

**_"he looks so hurt! help him!"_**

__

Techno used the hand that was still on Illuminas to pull the weeping man into his chest, using his other arm to wrap it around his lower back.

__

Illumina kept sobbing, letting all the pent up stress pour out of him, and Techno held him close.

__

Fruits was watching the scene and reminiscing over all the things that happened. They really were stressed...

__

"We need a fucking spa day or something...." He said, looking away from the two that were hugging to look at the ground.

__

"....how about you and Fruits go back, and i'll go look for Dream myself?" Techno suggested to Illumina, using his arm that wasn't on the others lower back to pull his hood down, revealing his messy hair that was pulled back in a small, messy, pony tail, many strands sticking randomly out of where their supposed to be. 

__

The pinkette pulled at the others hair tie, letting his hair fall down, then let the hair tie fall onto his wrist, and stroked through his dark hair.

__

The sensation made Illumina feel so cared for and loved. He felt a bit safer, more secure of their uncertain future.

__

"We were so stupid... thought it would be a fun trip... a new adventure" Fruits sighed, looking at Technos emotion filled face. The reality of their situation hit them full force once again.

__

"you... you think we should stop exploring and focus on finding a portal or way back to hypixel? it's kinda an emergency... what with a Dreamon trying to control Dream and us starting to lose ourselves?" He continued, waiting for the other two to answer him as they hugged tighter. Tho, he felt a bit left out...

__

**_"They don't want you with them"_ **

__

**_"Look at Illumina... taking all the love to himself"_ **

__

**_"Techno is so lucky... how come you don't get to hug Illumina?"_ **

__

**_"Break them up..."_ **

__

The whispering begun again in his head, filling the silence that was left by the other twos lack of answer.

__

His chest tightened in jealousy, and a little hurt, but he said nothing.

__

"I think we should. Fuck this mission! we made a mistake signing up to this..." Techno finally answered, using his hand that was petting the dark hair of the smaller man to pull his head deeper into his chest. The others were so small compared to himself, whenever he stood next to them, he always felt protective. Especially now with that stupid voice...

__

**_"He is so nice and soft... i like him..."_ **

__

Illumina was still silent, as he sniffled in Technos chest. Some people just aren't built to work in pressure... Speedrunner or not, Illumina was not made for this, he is too... fragile.

__

"You and Fruitberries head back, I'll go find Dream" Techno didn't ask this time, he commanded.

__

Illumina ignored nightmare yelling at him to not allow Techno to boss him around, and he pulled away so he can look up at the pinkette. And as puffy, teary, dark chocolate eyes met warm, loving, crimson ones, the world seemed to freeze, and for a split second, they could hear each others voices in their heads.

__

**_"Nightmare, i am sorry"_ **

__

**_"Dream, i miss you"_ **

__

They sounded like they were in pain, filled with sorrow. 

__

Illumina and Techno stared at each other, confused.

__

"You two done?" Fruits broke them out of their trans, sounding irritated.

__

"...Techno... you can't go alone" Illumina finally said.

__

"Don't worry, Technoblade never dies!" He said it like a cheer, making the other tow laugh at his antics.

__

"Besides, all the trouble is down in that lab! I'll be fine" He rubbed Illuminas arm reassuringly.

__

"You can't be too sure..." The raven haired speedrunner insisted.

__

Fruits suddenly rolled his eyes and groaned at them "Come on already!" he yelled at them.

__

Techno looked to him, face going blank.

__

"we have to get Dream, these voices are gonna make us kill each other... and i can't leave you two alone, you seem to have the worst ones..." He looked down at Illumina, remembering when the other stabbed him... His wound still hurt, but Techno was built to take these kinds of hits and recover quickly.

__

"i-i'm sorry i attacked you Illumina" He truly felt horrible for it...

__

"it's ok... we all hurt each other one way or another i guess..." The speedrunner smiled at him.

__

"especially Dream..." Fruits sighed, thinking back to that brash, self sacrificing, loving, kind, stupid...

__

"Dream... he doesn't deserve this... he is such an angel" He continued, remembering all the time they spent together, weather it was in hypixel or here. Dream was always so caring. No matter how much he joked and acted like an asshole, he i was still the kindest, most loving person.

__

Techno and Illumina seemed to think the same, and Techno especially took it hard. He knows Dream from the smp, and Dream was such a kind soul, everyone on the smp respected him for all he has done for them.

__

Despite all the shit Illumina has said and thought, despite what Nightmare told him, he knew deep down, that he can never truly hate Dream.

__

**_"No... he is lying, he is controlling you... like he di-"_ **

__

Illumina didn't listen anymore, he shut the voice down, and took a deep breath.

__

"we should keep looking" And the other two nodded, and they kept looking for Dream.

__

But Techno and Illumina were unaware that Fruits was carrying that moment in his heart, as the voices in his head kept telling him that he was forgotten about.

__

___________________________________________

__

Dream was thankful for how all his manhunts taught him to look around and know his surroundings, no matter how panicked he was. 

__

And as he was making his way back the way he came from, he anticipated the return of that damned Dreamon. 

__

But when it came, he wasn't quite prepared, and he collapsed onto the ground at the feeling of his soul shaking with sudden power.

__

"wh-what?!" He tried to ask, but felt too dizzy.

__

His bones felt heavy, and his eyes closed on their own, his brain felt like it was melting.

__

**_"Slip... that's it... just for a bit"_** Chaos encouraged him.

__

He did feel tired... a nap wouldn't be bad...

__

**_"Sleep... your tired"_ **

__

Dream knew he shouldn't, but there was no power in his suddenly exhausted body. What the hell did the Dreamon do?

__

Last thing he saw, was his fingers, exposed by his fingerless gloves, that were a deep black, with vein like cuts that glowed a dark purple.

__

"h-help..." He whispered to no one, as he lost himself.

__

______________________________________________

JealousBerries and SadLumina break! because i drew them! so here you go! 

_____________________________________________________

They have been looking for exactly 8 hours. Fruits new. Because Fruits was counting... 

And by the time they finally got somewhere, Fruits was so tired, he didn't realise it at first. 

"DREAM!" Techno yelled, surprised at seeing the lime green hoodie between all the darker forest plants. The man was face first on the ground, and they all ran to him. 

"Dream?" Techno flipped him around, and they gasped at what they saw. 

Dream had tiny veiny cracks at his eye tips that glowed purple, and his the skin around said eyes was dark, even black at the very edges. 

_He was completely limp, but alive._

"look! his fingers too!" Fruits lifted one of the mans hands. 

"This isn't good... we have to get back to base" Techno said as he got up, and picked Dream up bridal style easily. 

The other two simply followed after him as he walked fast. Their way back was long, but they can only hope that Dream wakes up, for they have no idea what id happening to him. 

_**"It's the dreamon! we can make a potion to help him, but i don't know how, Nightmare knows these things"**_ Dream told Technoblade. 

Techno stopped suddenly, the other two eyeing him, confused. 

"Dream just told me that Nightmare knows how to help" He looked at Illumina expectantly. 

Illumina gulped "D-Dream? he-" "the voice Illumina, not DREAM Dream... don't play dumb!" Techno scolded. 

Illumina looked down "the problem is... Nightmare doesn't like Dream...". 

_**"I will still help, just because i am angry at him, doesn't mean i don;t care for him"**_ Nightmare confessed. 

Illumina gasped as if offended "ARE YOU FUCKING BIPOLAR??? YOU KEEP CHANGING YOUR FUCKING MORAL YOU BITCH!" He yelled at the voice in his head. 

The other two looked at him as if he was crazy, granted, they probably all are by now. 

**_"But. At a price"_ **

Illumina froze, face horrified as his mouth hung open. 

"w-what's the price...?" He asked. The other tow seemed to understand what he meant, and they waited nervously. 

Illuminas face went from horror, to fear. And he said one word, that hung heavy in the air. 

"....Bond...?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyyy

**_Moon you want to be mother_ **

**_when you can't find a love so what will you do?_ **

**_Tell me Dreamon Heart_ **

**_What will happen to you with a small mortal child?_ **

**_Son of Goddess Moon_ **

____________________________________________

"w-what does that Intel...?" Illumina asked nervously, already feeling scared without having heard the answer.

 ** _"Bond with me, let me become part of you. Become your alter. HOST me..."_** Nightmare answered, sounding way too sly for the statement to be non-malicious.

"umm... i don't think i should..." He scratched his head.

**_"then bond with one of them... as long as it's not Clay. If you bond with one of your friends, i'll leave you alone. I would prefer the piglin..."_ **

Illumian knew what that meant, Nightmare wanted to try and bond with someone other than him. specifically Techno. He felt kinda offended that the voice didn't think Illumina was good enough for him.

"did you ever truly care about c-dream?" He asked, cursing himself for almost letting the others name slip past his lips.

Nightmare sighed ** _"It's complicated... i-"_**. Illumina cut him off "so? you will let that other Dreamon take him?".

Nightmare went completely silent. And just as Illumina was gonna question him, his head started spinning.

**_"Slip. Come here and face me"_ **

And for once, Illumina agreed. He may not be the most stand off-ish guy, but he was more than ready to confront this bipolar, selfish, son of a cunt that lived inside his head rent fucking free. 

So Illumina let himself go to sleep.

Techno and Fruits watched as his body fell.

"....."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

__________________________________________________

**_Illumina woke up on a reflective floor, looking like a mirror._ **

**_He put his hands under him, and pushed himself up slowly, looking at his reflection. Holy shit, he looked a mess._ **

**_"hello, you showed up..."_ **

**_He looked up to see the seemingly endless world turn dark the farther he looked._ **

**_"where are you?" He asked, looking for the owner of that demonic voice that caused him so much trouble._ **

**_He got up. As soon as he stood straight, he fell backwards, releasing a terrified scream._ **

**_His back hit... a wall? a floor? the whole world seemed to have flipped sideways..._ **

**_"ahahah... get up" The voice mocked._ **

**_Illumina did so, standing up once again, and yelled even louder when he look in front of himself. He looked away, hoping the image he saw would just disappear before his eyes. His heart was beating so fast. It was the kind of fear when you stare at a creepy face too long, and it keeps getting scarier the longer you stared at it._ **

**_"Do i scare you?" Nightmare asked._ **

**_"w-why are you my reflection...?"_ **

**_"well... i'm not... this 'mirror' is actually a gate way to your inner world..." Nightmare proceeded to... get up? he was crouching? no wonder his head was so big... it was held by a big body to boot._ **

**_When he stood to his full height, Illumina refused to look up, knowing the other was so big he can kick him 10 yards or something..._ **

**_"what's the matter? let's talk..."_ **

**_"w-what d-d-do you w-want?" Illumina stuttered out, not even trying to sound not scared._ **

**_"to talk... Look, i do care about Clay, it;s just, i had a big argument with him years ago, and our relationship has been strained since. I need a new host, cause i don't think we will ever be the same again. See, your piglin friend already got Dream, so i wanna be in there with him" Nightmare explained._ **

**_Illumina shook his head "you can't... you can't just... take over people!" he argued._ **

**_"Listen, do you want to get rid of me or not?"_ **

**_"i do! but not at someone elses expense!"_ **

**_"... you really are simmilar to him... we would never get along..."_ **

**_"what?"_ **

**_"just... bond with the piglin, or Clay dies!" His voice suddenly boomed, causing Illumina to cover his ears, close his eyes, shrink in on himself, and release a screech of fear._ **

**_With that, Nightmare said "I'm sorry... tell that to Clay too..." He sounded genuinly hurt and guilty, yet determined._ **

________________________________________________

Illumina awoke with a gasp, clutching his head as he shook in... bed?

"Illumina! are you ok?" He was met with Fruitberries' worried face.

"F-Fruits?... how long has it been?" He asked, wondering how long this short conversation with Nightmare took.

"Half a day...". Fruits answerd.

half a day.

wait.

"HALF A DAY?! what? is time in there slowed??? or... is it sped up...?" He asked himself, not feeling conscious enough to think at the moment.

Fruits looked him up and down slowly "you ok? what did the voice say? Dream is still out like a light. Techno is beating himself up about it...".

Poor Technoblade...

Nightmare wants Techno...

"i have ti talk to him..." Illumina said, as he got up slowly so he doesn't fall.

"oh, ok..." Fruits tried to act like that didn't bother him. What is up with these two anyways?

As Illumina went down stairs, he saw The giant sitting on one of the chairs next to a VERY broken table...

"umm... Techno?"

The other looked up fast, eyes full of relief and worry.

"what happened?" He got up, walking towards the smaller man.

Illumina couldn't help the blush that crept into his face.

"I-I'll be straight forward... He said he wants to get into your head, so he can be with Dream, and... i guess live in your head? i don't know...".

Techno took a moment to think it over "...ok... as long as he helps Dream".

"what?! NO! Techno you can't!" Illumina argued, looking nothing but adorable in Technos eyes.

"It's ok, if i take him, then we will have one person in our group who doesn't have a voice to mess with them, and you can look out for us. Plus, i bet they would chill if we put them together. It just seems like a good idea over all!" Techno tried to convince him.

"you just trying to sacrifice your sanity for Dream!"

"what if i did? you think Dream ain't worth it?"

And Illuminas face fell.

Techno started laughing "I'm messing with you!" god, Illumina was looking cute with that pout.

"dick head..." He looked to the side, refusing to meet the pinkettes red eyes.

"so... how do i take him?" Techno asked.

Illumina knew that tone, Techno was NOT gonna change his mind...

"....bond... we gotta bond... i have no idea how..." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Hey Dream voice guy! How the hell do we bond?" He hoped the voice would answer.

**_"Follow your instincts when they tell you to do something"_ **

"hmm... we follow what our instincts tell us" He explained to the speedrunner.

"My instincts are telling me to-" Illumina caught himself before he said something he would regret.

"To what? i know what mine are saying..." Techno whispered, closing the distance between them, his big chest bumping Illuminas smaller frame.

"T-Techno?" what the hell happened to the awkward Techno who would get flustered at the mere mention of sexual tension???

"I can't hold back, i'm not gonna lie. Not only this stupid voice, but also my piglin side are both telling me to do the same damn thing. And the more i hold it in, the worse it becomes..".

"....then do it"

___________________________________________________

Fruits was sitting on his bed, thinking about how much Techno and Illumina boiled his blood. And the voices surly helped.

**_"They hate you"_ **

**_"They don't think you are part of the group"_ **

He sighed, and got up deciding to go for a walk.

As he walked out, he froze, looking as Technos door slammed closed. Okaaaay...

He walked past, not even bothering to ask him if he was ok. He knew Techno was a mess at the moment.

Once he was out the front door, he begun taking a short walk.

__________________________________________________

**_Clay was stuck, he was in a fully black box, and there was no way out. all he could do is sit and wait for Chaos to do SOMETHING._ **

**_This is fucked..._ **

**_He hoped the dreamon wasn't now in control of his body..._ **

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what the next chapter is???? MUAHAHAHA!


	26. Not quite right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! not the smut you want, but the one i gave you ;)
> 
> This is the first "bond" so it's tough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i don't right much smut, so i'm still getting into the flow of it! sorry if it's lacking...

"When i said do it... i wasn't expecting this..." Illumina admitted. Not that he was complaining, this was a very comfortable situation. And he was more than happy to stay here, on Technos bed, cuddling. 

When they were down stairs and he saw the piglin hybrid snap forward and grab his arm, he was expecting to get kissed senseless once they reached Technos room. 

Instead, he was pushed onto the bed, and was wrapped in a comfy, warm, bear hug. 

It was nice, but it was also tame compared to his own.... not very pg "instincts" 

"I think i know what you were expecting" Technoblade smirked, knowing full well what the other wanted. 

The speedrunner blushed, feeling ashamed of himself. 

"I mean... I'm not emplying anything! Just making short talk...." he tried to defend. 

Techno had to hold back from straight up crushing the other with his arm. Why is he so tiny? Why are they all so tine? Oh yeah, cause he was huge. That's why. still, why did they have to act like this? they do it on purpose, they have to be.

"Right... small talk..." he said, then added in a low mumble "your small...". 

Illumina heard him. And his face was so hot, it felt like it would melt. 

They stayed in relative silence for a bit. Just fingers running through dark hair, and smaller fingers drawing circles on a big chest. It was nice. 

**_"But you want more..."_** Nightmare taunted. 

And he does. But he wasn't gonna bother Technoblade with it. 

**_"Don't you want to be touched? Held?"_**

Illumina tried to ignore. 

**_"Don't you want to know what it's like to have his big hands all over you? To be pinned down and over powered? To be so close and intimate. To be owned? Don't you want to be fucked so hard you forget why you were doing it in the first place?"_** he paused for a bit, letting Illumina cook in the boiling words, then continued **_"Don't you wanna BOND?"_**

The speedrunner felt even more ashamed as his cock hardened at the implication. He stayed very still, and hoped Techno wouldn't notice. 

"...Are you getting off on cuddling? Or are you thinkin'bout somethin' ?". 

Shit. 

"I... I'm thinkin..." he might as well admit. 

"Tell me, what are you thinkin' about?". 

"Y-you....". 

"Okay?" 

"That you... would... touch me...". 

"Hmm... like this?" Techno moved his hand from Illuminas hair, to his hip, running it along gently, taking his sweet time. 

Illumina released a small whine. 

"What else?" 

"I-umm... being... k-kissed?" He asked more than admitted, and he was starting to feel very exposed. 

"Is that so?" The pinkette whispered, his face coming closer to his own. He can feel his hot breath tickling his lips. 

"T-techno... don't tease-" he was cut off by the others lips connecting with his, and all sense of everything left his body. 

Techno broke the kiss suddenly, looking confused. Since when did he like men??? 

"I-i don't... I've never..." And just like that, awkward, shy Technoblade was back. And illumina knew that if he didn't do anything about this, the moment will be gone. 

So, he took over. 

He moved his hand from Technos chest, to his face, cupping it as he leaned in, kissing him gently, but passionately. 

Once he felt Techno relax, he swiped his tongue along the piglins lips, feeling a shiver run down his own spine at the action. 

Techno parted his lips, and Illumina deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the wet cavern and released a moan. He was kissing Technoblade... 

The pinkette seemed to enjoy his little noise, as he begun to meet his tongue in a little dance. The more confident he got, the more he over powered Illumina. 

The giant slid a hand behind the smaller man, purting it on the bed behind him as he lifted him self, breaking the kiss momentarily so he can slide on top of him, bodies flushed together completely. He placed his forearms on either side of the others head, boxing him in, as his long hair fell around them, creating a feeling of extra privacy. 

Illumina had whined at first when the kiss was broken, but then moaned when the others abbs rubbed against his hard cock. The moan was still somewhat shy, but it was a bit louder than the first one he let out at the kiss. 

They looked into each others eyes deeply, looking at the desire and want in them. 

"...i have no idea how to actually do this..." Techno said, killing the mood just a little bit. 

"It's ok... we don't have to go the whole way just yet" Illumina wrapped his arms around Technos neck, pulling him closer, giving him a gentle nose bump, and smiling playfully. 

The pinkette growled, ducking to sniff along the other neck, then licked a teasingly long line. 

Illumina whines again, head leaning back to give the other access. 

"Ah...T-Techno" the soft call of his name made him growl deeper in his chest, shaking the smaller man to the bones. 

Illumina never felt so vulnerable and weak on another persons arms... it was so hot. 

The piglin begun to bite and suck, making Illuminas heart flutter as chills ran through him with a long moan, arching his back, every nerve the other touched starting to react more and more as he got into it. 

The pinkette took this chance to wrap one arm around his lower back, pulling the speedrunner flush against him as he lifted himself up so he was now half on his knees, as he sucked hard on one spot on Illuminas neck, intending to leave a very visible bruise there. 

"Shit! Techno..." he pleaded this time, feeling like he was already on fire, and they were yet to actually strip down. 

Techno only growled more kissing his neck and jaw, then moved up to his ear and kissed it gently. 

The raven haired man somewhat squealed, his ear being a very sensitive spot for him. 

The pinkette chuckled darkly at it, making Illumina even more turned on at his deep voice. 

At this point, his cock was leaking, and he can feel that the piglin was also hard. He was o fucking big. Illumina felt his mouth water at it. 

"S-stop tessing... come on..." he was sounding more broken the more he talked. With a gulp, he squeezed his arms around that rock hard neck of Technos. 

"Let me enjoy this, I've never actually heard another man make these noises" the asshole was smiling like he was innocent, and he let go of Illumina, getting up so he was somewhat sitting on Illuminas hip, grinding down on his needy cock in the process, and he released a broken moan. 

The pigling looked down at him hungrily, as he moved his big hands to Illuminas ninja styled clothing, letting one slip under the hoodie-like wrap he wore, hand touching his hot skin. lighting his nerves like fire.

The speedrunner sighed deeply, sounding like he was irritated. 

"Techno..." He moaned out the name, making it sound as horny as possible. And the other reacted.

The pinkkette hummed, deep and loud, using his other hand to untie the rope around his hoodie, then, tossing the rope to the side, he made eye contact as he pushed the first side of his top away, revealing a black, long sleeved shirt under, that was slightly pulled up by a giant hand, revealing pale abs that had a few scars here and there. He broke the intense stare off, looking at the milky skin as he pushed the other side of the top out of the way, then used the hand that was still under the shirt to push it up.

"you look good enough to eat..." He sounded far, wild, and his eyes were now glowing red. His inner piglin ROARED at him to consume his prey...

He obeyed.

Leaning down, he opened his mouth, revealing sharp canines, that he used to run along that milky stomach, teasing the other and making him squirm as he released whines.

Without warning, he started sucking hard on the side of Illuminas lower half, making the other arch off the bed with a shameless moan.

"Oh shit... Techno" He moaned out.

Techno growled at the skin in his mouth, sending tremors through Illumina. He then pulled away, and gave the other a hungry look "you are so needy you know that..." His voice sounded deeper and hotter when it was laced with this much lust. And the raven haired man did the one thing he could, he whined like a horny bitch.

Techno refrained from attacking him in that moment, instead he started unbuttoning his fancy, royal shirt.

All Illumina could do was look as the dark skin that was revealed to him, god... 

The piglin looked down at his red face, and smirked at him "you wanna touch?".

The smaller nodded. He never knew Techno was capable of being this fucking sexy...

The pinkette leaned over him, hand on either side on his shoulders, looking at his amazed face as he ran his smaller hands over big pecs and abs. littered with many battle scars.

He watched Illuminas face suddenly shift from a flustered mess, to pearly whites biting down on thin lips, half lidded eyes becoming darker, looking almost black.

The other looked up.

There was a moment of complete silence as their eyes did all the talking, before they both moved, Techno getting off of him slightly, allowing him to pull his legs up and spreading them, while the piglin settled between.

As Illumina wrapped his legs around Technos hips, they met for a horny, wet, open mouthed kiss, they shivered and moaned, hands touching and grabbing and scratching, not caring to filter any sounds that left them.

The pinkette started dry humping him, causing their members to rub against each other, making them bother groan at the much needed touch. It's been too long.

They stayed like that, rutting against each other, when Illumina broke the kiss, going to Technos jaw to plant kisses and suck and bite.

The piglin hybrid released an especially guttural, inhuman growl, before he wrapped his arms around the smaller ones middle, and started thrusting harder, faster, feeling like he needed more. This isn't enough.

He wanted to slide inside the other, deep and hard. He wanted to feel the heat and tightness. He can imagen the moaning of his name...

Every fiber in his being wanted it. His piglin side, his human side, the strange new side that came from Dream.

He put his mouth right next to the other ear, and whispered to him in a voice that sounded to gravely to be human "I want to fuck you so fucking bad".

Illumina moaned "y-yes!" he pulled the other closer with his arms, WISHING, that there was something they could use as lube...

Techno groaned, biting down HARD on that pale neck, earning him a pained moan from Illumina.

"fuck- i want you to fuck me so hard i forget my own fucking name. I want to be fucked so hard that i can't even talk" He pleaded, as if the other could somehow help him.

Just the mere idea of having that giant, leaking cock inside him was enough for him to feel something grow in his stomach.

"ah! shit! Techno i'm-" He let out louder moans, his thrusting became vigorous and uncontrolled.

"yeah? you gonna come just like that? so fucking horny..." If Technos voice wasn't enough to make him come, his insulting will be.

"Techno!" He practically yelled as he felt his orgasm building up, his dick starting to hurt at how bad he wanted it.

Technoblade chuckled, then whispered to him "come on darlin' " and it was all it took.

He arched into the others chest, moaning loud and long as he came. It's been too fucking long. That release was very much needed.

He reveled in the post orgasm high, whining slightly at the pain of over stimulation as Techno kept humping his now limp memeber.

"T-Techno... hurts..." He complained, sounding almost sleepy. 

But the piglin only made a strange piglin noise, seemingly lost all sense of humanity as he started thrusting harder. 

Illumina hissed at the pain, but let the other have his way. He felt his cum stained under where start to feel somewhat disgusting, but he had no energy, and remained where he was. 

How fucking long does it take for the piglin to come? how the hell will it be if he actually fucks him? he lasts long...

The hard thrusting was becoming painful, not only to his over stimulated cock, but also to his numb legs.

"Techno... please..." He begged, feeling tears start to fall from his eyes.

Holy shit, is Techno ok?

He moved his tired arms, cupping Technos face that was nestled in his neck, and pulled, looking down at his glowing crimson eyes that were glossy with tears, his wild look had some pain behind it, he looked desperate. 

"hey, hey, Techno? you ok babe?" He asked gently, worried for his friend.

All he got was another piglin noise, this one sounding pained, as the thrusting died down into a stop.

He watched the silent tears fall from the pinkettes eyes.

Illumina pushed the other off, so he can get up, and once they were both sitting down, he pulled the other into a hug.

"what is it? don't cry..." His voice was full of care, and it seemed to do something to Techno, bringing him back a little.

He moved his giant arms, wrapping them around Illuminas middles, pulling him into his lap, and burring his face in the black clothing he wore.

Now that he was back to his senses, he noticed how Technos usually hot body, was now cold. Not good...

He reached to the blanket that was forgotten on the side, pulling it over the giant mans shoulders.

"so much for bond..." Illumina sighed, nuzzling the head of pink hair as he talked softly to the other man, bringing him back slowly.

______________________________________________________

He was aware, but he wasn't there, that's all Techno knew. Something wasn't right.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't talk, all he could do was release silent tears. 

Something is not right.

He was scared.

_"-You ok babe?"_

Illumina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAUAHAHAHA SUFFER!!!!!!


	27. A/N +Thank you so much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! But there is a new chapter in the works!

Hey guys! I juat wanna say that i am working on a chapter, but progress is very slow. I'm pretty sick at the moment, I'm nit sire if it's corona or not, but there is a chance it is, so I'm pretty bummed lol. Anyways, I'm sorry it's taking so long. But i have been working on it! Thank you all for the amazing support <3 honestly I'm so proud of this fic, and i love all my supporters and i memeroise you guys names. Even if you commented on the first capter, and then again on the last, i still rememebr seeing that first comment, and i do recognize it, and i just feel so warm and happy that you guys are sticking around. Thank you so much, i love you all <3


	28. Switch it up. No problems here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno comes back.
> 
> Illumina has a new guest.
> 
> Fruits seems to be forgetting...
> 
> Dream is ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED IT AFTER SO MUCH PAIN!
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support, honestly you all warm my heart <33333
> 
> After read your kind words, i tried to write no matter how horrible i felt, and i'm happy to be able to give this to you all. Thank you so much.

"come on Techno... it's been a whole hour. Come back..." Illumina was starting to sound desperate, and he really was, the pinkette has been making these tiny sounds of... pain? fear? he wasn't sure.

Every now and again, Techno would call his name softly, so he kept talking to the piglin hybrid, trying to bring him back from wherever he was.

"...I'm running out of topics to talk about here..." He sighed, squeezing his arms around the other slightly. He remembered when he called Techno the first time, he got a strong reaction. Was it the pet name? oh yeah. What the hell was he thinking? well, it was a natural reaction for him, when he feels worried about someone, he calls them pet names like babe and darling. He snorted out a laugh, remembering how his mom used to be like that, guess he got it from her.

"umm... Techno?..... babe?" He cringed, it didn't sound right the second time, maybe it's because it didn't come out naturally, he just forced it.

The other remained still, making distressed noises, eyebrows knitted and face scrunched a little.

"FRUITS?!" He called out, hoping the other would listen. He was hesitant to call for help at first, not wanting the other to walk in on them looking... messy. But at this point, he really needs the help.

__________________________________________________________________

Fruitberries looked down at his reflection in the small lake, wondering how the hell they ended up here. It was a mission to explore at first, then it turned to a lab exploring mission, and now, they had voices in their heads...

He sighed looking up at the other side of the lake, and froze. There was a figure standing, staring from afar.

"...." He couldn't find his voice.

But he didn't have to. The other spoke to him. 

They called out with a familiar voice.

"Hello!"

Dream? He wanted to call back, but the voices in his head whispered to him.

**_"dangerous"_ **

**_"not him"_ **

**_"run"_ **

"Fruits?"

He jumped, and turned around abruptly. How the fuck did Dream get here so fast?!

"...." He remained silent, eyes trained on the emerald green eyes that stared back at him. Something was off...

"you ok? where are the other two?"

"...."

"are you ok... umm... Illumina?" 

Ok.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Fruits finally replied.

"uhh... Yeah! hehe"

"right"

"you don't sound convinced"

"i'm not"

"look, the dreamon in my head is messing with my brain ok? can we please go back home?" 

"...."

"Listen here you lesser creature-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DREAM?!-"

__________________________________________________________________

It was getting warmer as he listened to the others voice, unable to respond. But he was trying so hard to, the harder he tried to talk back, the more painful it became, something was stopping him. 

His soul hurt, like it was on fire.

It felt like his skin was on fire.

 ** _"That wasn't correct"_** Dream told him, before he went silent, and he felt... empty. Like his mind was free.

And then the burning stopped.

__________________________________________________________________

Technoblade woke up alone, laying down on the bed that still smelled like sex to his powerful nose. 

"ugh... Illumina....?" He called out, voice sounding tired.

He got up slowly, looking around the room, trying to find the other, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up slowly, giving his head time to come around slowly.

"what the hell..." He grumbled, looking down and remembering what they were doing before he half blacked out. Welp, his mood was completely gone now...

Maybe not completely... He blushed hard, remembering how horny he was. That felt kinda embarrassing... 

"Illumina?" He called again, hoping the other would reply. But was met with silence.

He made his way over to the bathroom, feeling the need to wash his face.

Walking in, he wasn't expecting to see the raven haired man curled up in the corner, head clutched in his hands.

The pinkette rushed to his side, pulling the others hands away from his head, looking at the almost fearful look on his face.

"Illumina?" He tried.

"....I don't think the bond worked...." was all the smaller said.

So, Techno pulled him up, and over to the bed, so they can talk about what the hell just happened.

__________________________________________________________________

Fruitberries and Dream were making their way back home, and Fruits decided to break the awkward silence by sighing heavily and saying "Techno didn't mean what he did to you...".

Dream looked at him confused before quickly replying "umm... y-yeah! no hard feelings...hehe". He sounded oddly nervous.

"you ok? are you worried?" The green haired man asked, stopping in his tracks to look the other in the eyes. 

...

He could have sworn he saw Dream make a disgusted face for a split second...

The blonde smiled at him "don't worry about me Illu-umm-Fruitbla-" He cut himself off abruptly putting a hand to his forehead "oh god... my brain is fucking up right now...".

Fruits felt bad for him immediately "it's ok! we can get home and you will feel better!" and he motioned for Dream to follow as they went back home.

He didn't see the others annoyed face and hateful glare aimed at his head.

__________________________________________________________________

"i was talking to you, and then i just got a weird feeling in my head, then i just heard a new voice in my head..." Illuminas words made Techno freeze "a new voice you say? did it sound like an echo in a way?".

"how did you know?"

**_"i was inside his head at first. I believe the bond backfired"_ **

"never mind the voice answered...."

"ask the two idiots in your head if they even know how to bond" Techno huffed, frustrated.

 ** _"well you see, bonds don't necessarily have to be through sexual activities, it just needs to be a very personal ritual, it just happens to be that sex is the best way for your species, and the piglins of course. I'm not too sure what went wrong..."_** Nightmare explained.

Illumina repeated the words to Techno, who raised a brow "so we didn't even have to do that?".

Illumina blushed "do you... regret it?" He asked timidly, to which the pinkette blushed as well, looking away "i never said that".

And they fell into an awkward silence.

 ** _"we can try again, it failed that time, maybe it won't the next"_** Nightmare suggested.

Illumina didn't tell that part to Techno.

The piglin got up "we will think of something, let's go eat".

__________________________________________________________________

By the time they reached home, it was already night, and Fruits was ready to sleep for a whole day.

They walked in to the sight of Illumina nuzzled into Technos side on the couch, and the green haired man didn't hesitate to steal the spot on the giants other side.

Dream waited for the other to sleep, before he went over to them and tried to link to their dreams.

**_"What did you do to Clay you ass?!"_ **

**_"We won't let you enter their Dreams, please leave"_ **

Oh, how adorable. Such a warm welcoming.

"Don't worry" He whispered "you will be safe with me... once i get my hands on you" he smiled softly.

"All it takes, is a bond".

__________________________________________________________________

It was an amazing feeling. Waking up all warm and cuddled, it was so much better than waking up in a cold sweat.

He looked over and saw Fruitberried on Technos other side. He wondered if Dream was back yet.

The arm around him pulled him closer to the piglins overly warm chest, and he looked up to see soft crimson eyes and a gentle smile. 

"This is nice huh? just missing Dream..." The pinkette said, making Illumina sigh. Yeah, this is very nice. It was as if they weren't lost in another world, with strange shit going on with Dreamons. It was as if they were just roommates, cuddling on the couch.

Fruits stirred, looking up at them with half lidded eyes "hey...".

Techno smiled at him "hello".

"Where did Dream go?" The green haired man asked, and the others both snapped their heads towards him.

"what?"

"Dream is here?"

"oh, yeah i found him-" Techno got off the couch so fast, the other two fell off.

"Techno!" But the pinkette was already half way up the stairs.

Illumina sighed, turning towards Fruits.

"Did you know i got Technos head voice now?" He asked with a dead pan voice.

"wow really? what happened?" Fruits asked, and the other shrugged.

"I'll tell you later... so how are your voices?" he asked casually, as if this was a normal thing to converse about.

Fruits gave him a strange look.

"what voices?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much <3333


	29. Moving forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warm chest he was pushed into felt wrong at first, something about this embrace carried safety, the guilt of the piglin making him want to forgive, forget, move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Thank you for the patience and support! you guys are amazing! <3

Techno burst into Dreams room without even knocking, and his eyes search the room briefly before falling onto the shocked freckled face of said man. 

The pinkette ran at him full speed, making Dream flinch and recoil, before he was pulled into a tight bear hug. 

"H-hey! Illu-Techno!" The blonde stuttered out, sounding irritated as he did so. Not that the pinkette would notice. 

"I'm so sorry Dream..." Technos voice was laced with guilt. So much so that Chaos felt a little bad. 

Only a little. 

Well, maybe not at all. 

He had to keep up the act though, so he wrapped his arms around the giant hybrid "it's ok! I forgive you!" He made sure to slip some fake care in his voice, gotta make sure to apeal to these creatures emotional nature. 

"You shouldn't! After what i did? I may have not been completely in control, but that doesn't mean what i did was excused" The piglin pulled away, looking into emerald eyes that were swimming with false kindness. 

Chaos wanted to roll his eyes. These beings are so lame. If anything, what he did was completely excused, how can this species possibly feel the need to apologize for what they did when they were unaware? Perhaps it was a piglin thing? 

"No! Really! You are excused, i was... also... an asshole..." Chaos was starting to sweat, he hoped to god that Dream had done something to be sorry about. This is what they do right? They both apologize for something shit and then they live happily ever after? That's what he saw other "humans" do. Or humanoids. 

"Wh- DREAM! How can you be sorry!" He wasn't sure if this was just the way this piglin acted, but he sounds VERY dramatic... 

"I mean... if you hurt me then... i must have done SOMETHING right...?" At this point, chaos knew he was reaching, he was trying to somehow trick the pinkette into telling him SOMETHING that could help him here... 

"...Dream... I'm sorry i made you feel that way..." And oh now... here comes another hug...

Chaos knew he would have to get used to this affection, as it seems to be a big part of this groups... relationship? it's been so long since he even thought of that word...

The warm chest he was pushed into felt wrong at first, something about this embrace carried safety, the guilt of the piglin making him want to forgive, forget, move on.

But forgiveness wasn't an option anymore. He was wronged, and will not be swayed by emotions.

He let the hug happen, detaching his own insecurities from it, and letting his mind drift into his hate and anger. No time for affection now.

As the pinkette pulled away, Chaos couldn't help but feel like something else was also pulling away with him. Something he felt the need to reach back for, but stopped himself. And as they separated, he felt empty once again.

"Dream, we need to figure out what is going on here, you said nightmare can read those papers we found? let's try to convince him! then maybe we will know how to deal with the dreamon inside you!" The hopefulness in the others voice was laughable really.

"Right! we should do that" Chaos replied, getting off the bed he had been sleeping in. God, he missed having a physical form.

He went straight to the bathroom, locking himself in, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Time to speak to Clay.

_______________________________________________

Techno had no idea what he walked into, the scene could be taken in two ways: either Illumina was trying to kiss Fruits, or he was angry at him. There was no reason for him to be mad, so he had to guess...

Judging by the way the raven haired man pulled away so suddenly from the other, his thoughts must be correct.

"Illumina... you are literally the only one that had an orgasm yesterday" The piglin said shamelessly.

Fruits watched in shock and confusion as the speedrunner blushed and spluttered "I WASN'T TRYING TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM! I WAS TRYING TO-".

The green haired man jumped in "HE WAS TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT I HEAR VOICES!".

The first thing Techno noticed, was how adorable they looked. Tiny boys yelling at him about how "me right, other wrong", he might as well put them back to bed. After that, his mind registered what was said to him "Fruits... you do have voices...".

"What? are you two ok?" Clearly, the voices did something to him, cause he didn't remember shit. Techno sighed, this only gets messier.

"I talked to dream, we will try to get nightmare to read those papers we found in that lab, hopefully we can get somewhere..." The pinkette went to stand next to the other two.

"did you get things straight with dream?" Illumina asked him.

"kinda... didn't address everything" he admitted.

"well? where is he? not gonna sneak away again is he?" The raven haired man raised a skeptical brow, which was met with an annoyed look from the piglin.

"he better not. Just cause i feel bad for what i did, doesn't mean i won't yell at him" Techno huffed.

Illumina unfolded his arms, and looked at him as he said "Don't you think you should stop doing that? it's only gotten us in more trouble recently".

And he was right, Techno knew that much. All the yelling has gotten them into worse situations. However, Dream is a stubborn bitch, and will not listen otherwise.

Notch help them...

________________________________________________

**_"What are you doing? you better not hurt them!" Clay interrogated him the moment he entered his inner world._ **

**_"Hello to you too!" He cheerfully greeted._ **

**_"Fuck you!" The venom in the others words sounded funny to him, so he chuckled, which the other did not like._ **

Clay growled, from withing the black box he was in, unaware that Chaos was circling his prison from the outside.

"hmm... perhaps you will get the fucking you want, i will have to bond with your friends after all" His words had a strong effect on the other in more ways than one. For starters, he was afraid that the other will try to control the other three, on the other hand, he was flustered at the idea of his body being touched without his permission... 

He was panicked at that actually.

"W-what? NO! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He pleaded, letting go of his pride at this moment.

Chaos smirked, he knew that he was in charge of course, but it is nice to hear the other beg.

"Hmm tell you what" Clays heart dropped, knowing what was coming probably ain't good.

"When the time comes, i'll give you control through the bonding process only, and you won't be aware enough to ask for help. That way, you can enjoy your affection while i skip all the emotional human stuff. Deal?"

Clay gulped, his eyes darting around the blinding darkness.

Maybe, there is a chance Chaos can slip, and he can tell the others something? it's worth a try...

"I...guess..." He agreed.

"Not that you had a choice, i would have done it anyways" and with that, Chaos left the inner world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short one! thank so much <3


	30. Truths that hide behind lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"How could you do this to an innocent soul?" The goddess of love asked her, disbelieving that Moon would do such a thing._
> 
> _"I am sorry! i only wanted a child, and she only wanted a husband! i thought i was right!" she cried._
> 
> _"It's too late now. You tricked me into giving her love, only to ruin her life?" Love was right._
> 
> _Moon had wronged this mortal deeply, and her poor child will pay the price._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lore on both sides! enjoy!

The awkward silence was only bearable because of the knowledge that, should someone speak up, they might say something they would regret. The fear of another mess unfolding hung over their heads heavily, and for good reason. At this point, it feels like if they fight one more time, they would probably kill each other...

Fruits decided to grow some balls, and spoke up "Dream you need to pull your shit together ok?" Chaos cringed at the words, what did Clay do?

"y-yeah... i will try my best... s-sorry" He made sure to stutter and sound guilty, he hoped to god that this is how Clay would react. Then again, they don't know each other that well anyway, they should be easy to fool.

Illumina sighed "okay, with that out of the way, umm... Nightmare? i know our deal didn't work out, but can you PLEASE help us with reading those damn dreamon language papers? maybe we can find something about that stupid dreamon inside dream".

Chaos had to contain his laughter, how kind of this idiot to call Chaos stupid...

He watched in silence as the raven haired man seemed to listen to a voice in his head.

"Oh my god... guys Nightmare is a bitch, he won't help. we will have to try and get him into Techno again-" Illumina was cut off by Fruits, who gave him a shocked expression, and yelled "WHAT?! when did that happen?!".

The raven haired man raised a brow as he dead panned "while you were busy being jealous?".

"Jealous...?" Fruits looked at him with complete confusion.

Chaos felt panic start to rise, perhaps he took too many memories?

"Guys! let's focus on how we can get Nightmare to-" Chaos spoke over Technoblade "i can read it!" and oh boy, was that the worst thing to say.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU LIED?!"

"DREAM YOU ASS!"

Chaos knew he fucked up, of course Clay didn't tell them, otherwise, they wouldn't be asking Nightmare to do it.

"Why didn't you tell us? why did you lie Dream?" Illumina sounded hurt, VERY hurt. And he would have to act all emotional and affectionate again... ugh...

"yeah, i lied because i was worried you guys would judge me for it" he lied through his teeth easily, and continued "BUT! now i realize how stupid that was..." .

The looks he was given were very off tho...

"Dream, you are lying. You know these papers were probably important, and you know we would never judge you for these things. we didn't care about you being a dreamon, so why would we care about you being able to read your own language?" Chaos hated that piglin hybrid with a passion for calling out his bullshit...

"Look, it doesn't matter! i will read it ok?" He didn't even care that he was acting out of character at this point, he made his frustration show, if only to make these imbecile creatures leave him alone for once.

"...ok..." Techno said it so... emotionless, like there was something there. Would he bring it up again? he was the hardest to read in this group...

Illumina sunk down in his chair, an expression of half annoyance, half pain on his face, as if something unfair just happened. And Fruits silently went to the chest where they kept the papers they found.

As all this was happening, Techno went over what happened so far. Dream and Nightmare are both in Illuminas head. Fruits doesn't remember having voices, and seems like he doesn't hear them anymore, Dream has a dreamon inside his head...

Techno sighed deeply, he knew he would have to be the voice of reason here, being the only one with no voices and an actual memory of what happened. He would have to look after the other three...

A part of him knew that he was putting a lot of pressure on himself, but the loudest part of him, was telling him to look after them, be what they need him to be.

It doesn't hurt to put a little bit of pressure on himself for a little while...

He was brought back to reality when the chest was pushed in the middle of their chair circle, he shouldn't have broke the table...

As Fruits pulled out the papers from the chest, Techno watched as Dreams expression became actually interested, and the blonde reached out for them.

They sat in silence, waiting for Dream to read through them with a mixture of emotions.

Dream pulled the paper he was reading, down, and had a disappointed expression on his face as he said "It's just random bullshit about random experiments".

Illumina squinted at Dream, and, to everyones surprise, said "can i see them?".

Dream gave him a sus look "why?" and he pulled the paperes down completely.

"Nightmare says something isn't right" he answered.

Chaos made a disgusted face "i thought you said he didn't want to help?".

"well, even he knows bullshit when he sees it, he still cares about you, he told me to say... sorry... to you" Illumina finally said.

Chaos had no idea what the hell Clays alters were sorry for, all he knew was that this asshole was getting on is nerves.

"Dream? give him the papers" Techno demanded. 

Chaos sent him a surprised look, that morphed into distrust and hate. The pinkette was taken aback by this, but didn't back down.

Chaos knew he would be fucked if he gave over the papers, so, he did what he could. 

"No" He said.

"Dream, it's just the dreamon messing with you, give the papers to Illumina" Fruits smiled kindly. Disgusting, Chaos though.

Techno and Fruits stared Dream down, one with kindness, the other with anger. While Illumina listened to Nightmare and Dream argue about Clay this, Clay that.

Chaos can sense the group breaking further, perhaps, if he can get them to do something they would regret, then they might bond with him as an apology?

"No" he said with finality, which the piglin growled to, and he got up harshly, knocking over his chair, Fruits and Illumina immediately got up as well, stopping the pinkette.

"Techno! we said no more of that!" Fruits scolded.

"HE ISN'T WORKING WITH US! HE IS NOT EVEN TRYING!" Techno boomed, his voice shaking the entire house. No matter how many times they hear it, they would never get used to it...

"so we deal with it like adults!" Illumina pushed him down onto the chair.

chaos cursed himself, damn, so close.

The other three all looked at Dream, with varying degrees of anger, confusion, and exhaustion.

"Dream, why are you lying?" Techno started.

Illumina toned them out, as he looked at the chest full of papers, he can have nightmare read those...

As he was being yelled at by the two other, Chaos caught the raven haired man as he was reading other papers.

He jumped off his chair, throwing himself at Illumina, but was pulled by his wrist by Techno, so hard that it would leave bruises.

Illumina ignored them, and listened to Nightmare translate the words.

 ** _"It has been 30 days since we started our research, so far, it seems as though there is no way to remove the dreamon from the host without killing the host somehow, we have seen many cases where either both host and the dreamon have died, or just the host. The dreamon can only survive if they were transferred into another host. Hmm... show me the another one. It seems as though these creatures act like a parasite, a parasite that takes full control of the host, while the host watches from somewhere within the back of their mind-"_** Nightmare stopped reading. They both realized the same thing.

Illumina looked at Chaos "You aren't Dream, are you?".

Techno glared at the blonde in his arms.

"Yes i am! i'm just... struggling to control him ok?!" He lied, making sure to sound sad and hurt. They were falling for it, he would have to keep up the act.

"Every time i try to speak he just KEEPS TALKING! SHUT UP!" He slipped from the piglins arms, clutching his head as he fell to the ground.

And they fell for it. They made these sympathetic faces as they crouched next to him.

Illumina still wasn't buying it though.

**_"He might be lying, keep our eyes open"_ **

**_Illumina spoke to Nightmare in his head "Thanks... didn't think you would help"._ **

**_Nightmare chuckled "As much as i want to be free from Clay, i know this dreamon is bad news... guess i'll have to deal with what my life has become"_ **

Illumina was shocked, he wasn't expecting this side of Nightmare, who would have thought? guess the yang does have a pure heart...

He would remind himself, if they get through this, to tell Dream that Nightmare deserved better.

"It's ok Dream! we will help you get through this! hang in there" Fruits patted "Dream"s back, unaware of the others sudden panic. 

Chaos hated it, the gentle touching... he wished they would just grab at him like the piglin did at first, the care they put into their touches made even the strongest of dreamons yield, humans and humanoids just had that... power...

He fought the urge to lean into them, but that's what Clay would do right? he has to stay in character...

Fuck it.

He leaned into them, letting their gentle words and warm hands guide away his panic, this is nice, maybe hosting Clay wasn't that bad...

Watching the relief and warmth in Dreams face, made Illumina realize that this really is Dream, that dreamon seemed too cruel to enjoy the others touches...

"well? you wanna keep reading those papers?" Chaos can just lie to them right? yeah, he can do that. He can read for them. 

Just this once-

As soon as he nodded, and they pulled away, all his emotions drifted off once again, he felt empty...

He felt hate and anger. 

He cursed himself for letting them get to him.

No matter, he can still manipulate them into bonding, then he can get all the spirits he needs, considering he killed Clays spirits from Fruitbeires' head.

After the spirits, the alters, and then, he can finally become a full dreamon, no more control, no more pain. And his past in the lab with all the experiments and suffering would be that, just a past.

_________________________________________________________________

**_Clay was cold, he was alone. He was afraid._ **

**_He was just sitting in the dark box, knocking on the walls, squinting hard, trying to see his own hands in front of his face. But he couldn't._ **

**_He closed his eyes despite the darkness, remembering life before this cursed mission. He remmebred the smp, acting with his friends. He remembers recording manhunts with his friends. His family..._ **

**_Sapnap._ **

**_George._ **

**_Bad._ **

**_Ant._ **

**_Tommy._ **

**_Wilbur._ **

**_Quackity._ **

**_Technoblade. Illumina. Fruits. KarlSkeppyNikiTubboRanboo-_ **

**_He suddenly felt warm._ **

**_He opened his eyes. It was still dark, but it was warm._ **

**_What was Chaos doing?_ **

**_It was a peaceful warmth. It was like hot water running through his veins, from the very core of his heart, to the very tips of his limbs._ **

**_How long has it been?_ **

**_He didn't know._ **

**_He missed his old life._ **

**_He missed his family._ **

**_Family..._ **

**_Mother..._ **

**_He can still remember her. Them._ **

**_The one that hated him, and the one that loved him._ **

**_He wanted his mother._ **

**_Her smile._ **

**_Her laugh._ **

**_She was crying._ **

**_She was bleeding._ **

**_He killed her._ **

****

**_So a boy was born from the dark father_ **

**_But the boy was pale as snow in winter_ **

**_His skin wasn't flawless as they had expected_ **

**_he was son of the moon_ **

**_"This is a betrayal!_ **

**_He isn't my son and you dishonored my name!"_ **

****

**_Clay begun singing the chorus, putting all his emotions into it as he remembered all that had unfolded through his mothers eyes_ **

**_"Moon you want to be mother_ **

**_when you can't find a love so what will you do?_ **

**_Tell me Dreamon Heart_ **

**_What will happen to you with a small mortal child?"_ **

**_He felt a tear fall down his right cheek, he wasn't as mortal as they thought._ **

**_"Son of Goddess Moon"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for the support <3


	31. Past brings us back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Clay have a strange bond, how did it all start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly felt so bad for the break i took. SO I WROTE 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!
> 
> From here on, i will write regularly, not daily, but regularly. All i can say is you can expect a chapter AT LEAST once a weak. AT THE VERY LEAST. That means maybe more! Hope you enjoy!

It ended up failing horribly. He couldn't lie with Nightmare helping out, so he had to tell the truth. Half way through readin one of the papers, he realised something. 

Nightmare knew Deam couldn't read dreamon language, so why didn't he tell Illumina that there was no way for him to read this unless Chaos was the one reading?

So, he tried to lie again, and to his surprise, Nightmare didn't call him out. Huh. Perhaps the first time he did it, was to gain Illuminas trust? Chaos knew that Nightmare doesn't like Clay that much, so maybe, Nightmare was willing to work with him?

Either way, he was able to cover up the ones about his past, as to not give away info about himself, Nightmare was also reading some to Illumina, and he covered up for Chaos as well.

So far was good, until he came across something, that he wasn't expecting.

The line that made him pause, read:

_"This experiment was called Project: Dream. As the subject seems to have a preference to his alter with that name, over his alter Nightmare,"_

Huh. Is that why Nightmare hated Clay? also, Clay was here at some point?

Something was off. 

Nightmare covered up that paper as some random notes the scientists wrote to themselves, and they moved onto the last paper.

_"Our subject from project: Dream has escaped for good, it seems his power was too strong to contain. We would have to make sure our last subject, Chaos, remains here forever"_

Chaos grimaced, assholes, they did what they wanted, they kept him here. Maybe not forever though...

He covered it up as a subject escaping, just not with the same names...

And that was it. The other three had no idea what the papers actually means, he gave them no info that they would need, and they were back to square one. He wasn't though.

"Well, we can go back to the lab! look around there for something helpful!" Fruits lightened the mood.

They all agreed, including Chaos, he knew he would have to go back there at some point, might as well do it now.

Although, he would have to try and sleep next to Illumina today, he needs to speak to nightmare...

_______________________________________________________

**_Clay ran up to his mom, who was preparing for dinner for him, his sister, and his father. He pulled on her dress shyly, knowing he shouldn't push his luck with her._ **

**_She looked down with a smile at first, a warm loving smile, that he wished was directed at him, but when she saw it was him and not his sister, she frowned deeply._ **

**_"what do you want?" She spat._ **

**_"C-can i go outside?" He asked with the smallest voice possible._ **

**_"Yes please. Maybe your Mother will grow some balls and come down here to take you"._ **

**_He faught back the tears, and walked away silently, opening the door, and walking outside, before shutting it behind him._ **

**_Clay let the tears fall freely. Why did his mommy hate him? why was his older sister so much better than him? who was this other mother mommy kept mentioning?_ **

**_He heard his older sisters happy voice. Oh no, she is back with father..._ **

**_He watched as they turned the corner hand in hand, all smiles and laughter, as she ate her ice cream._ **

**_How come he doesn't get ice cream?_ **

**_As soon as they spotted him, their expressions changed. His sister had a sad, sympathetic look, while his father glared at him._ **

**_"What are you looking at?" Father asked with venom, so Clay looked down at the floor submissively._ **

**_"Go inside darling" His sister was told kindly, and she hesitated, before going. As she walked past Clay, she whispered "sorry" before going inside._ **

**_"What did i tell you about looking at her like that?! you made her feel guilty!" Father reached out, making Clay flinch, and he grabbed his small arm harshly. It hurt..._**

**_"P-please! i'm sorry!" He cried, begging for SOMETHING. Was it less pain? No pain? mercy?_**

**_"Shut it you curse!" And he was thrown to the ground, sending blinding pain through his body._**

**_He contained his cries, knowing father would be mad at him._**

**_Once father was inside, Clay got up, wiping away his tears._**

**_As he wondered away from his home and into the forest, he did what he did best. He pretended like everything was ok. He jumped on trees, played in the river, not caring for scraping his knees, or falling all over, hurting himself._**

**_"Hello!" he turned abruptly at the voice, as he was met with a new face. Or, mask._**

**_It was a black mask with an upside down, white smiley face on it._**

**_Other from the mask, the little boy looked exactly like him, but differently colored._**

**_His hair was all white, and his cloths were a dark red compared to his green clothing._**

**_"I'm Nightmare" He introduced himself._**

**_Clay beamed, happy someone was talking to him "I'M CLAY!" He hugged the boy tightly, not realizing that tears were falling from his eyes._**

**_Nightmare wrapped his arms around him as well "I know, i'm a part of you"._**

**_This was the start of the saddest story Clay has ever lived through. And to this day, he sin't sure why it ended up so broken._**

_______________________________________________________

**__**

Illumina stared blankly at one of the papers Nightmare had read to him. Nightmare had changed his opinion so suddenly, what was he trying to do?

**__**

**_"Trust in me, i have a plan" Nightmare told him._ **

**__**

**_"Yes, trust in him" Dream assured._ **

**__**

Illumina didn't know Dream that well, but then again, he didn't know nightmare that well as either.

**__**

He would have to stay aware, things were getting odd. Especially with the dreamon in dreams head...

**__**

**_"Actually, i should probably tell you... The dreamon inside Clay is in full control, BEFORE YOU PANIC! i want you to hear me out. I helped him lie about the papers, to gain his trust, cause i know he will try to get into contact with me, if you can bond with him, there will be a small window for either me or Dream to jump back into Clays head, and we can help from the inside. What i need you to do, is play along, don't act suspicious, but try your best to lead us to a bond"_ **

**__**

Illumina took a moment to process all this, Nightmare could be lying. But then again, there is a chance he isn't. Would he have told him though?

**__**

He sighed deeply, what should he do?

**__**

He could bond with Dream. He blushed. Even if nightmare was lying, Dream wouldn't right?

**__**

"I... i guess... we can try... but" he paused, then contenuied "I want to tell Techno and Fruits, so that in case shit goes wrong, they will know".

**__**

**_"we can tell Techno, but Fruits was corrupted by the dreamon. So we can't trust him"_ **

**__**

Illumina nodded, that explains it. 

**__**

"Alright" He got up off his chair, going to find Technoblade.

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	32. Clarity and ignorance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Illumina have a moment, as Fruits lingers in a void of his own mind.
> 
> Chaos may have underestimated his host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. so i know i said i wouldn't update daily, but i'm finishing these faster than i expected, and i won't just leave them as drafts, starving you of chapters, while they are done! lol. Anyways, enjoy <3

Technoblade was sat on his bed, thinking over their situation for the thousandth. The had agreed to go to the lab tomorrow, to see if they could find anything.

Just as he decided he should finally sleep, his door was cracked open, Illumina walking in.

Looking at him, gave Techno many conflicting emotions. They are still only friends right? Illumina didn't take it personally, did he?

"Hey..." The speedrunner greeted nervously, blushing slightly. The pinkette gulped, getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Hello" he replied.

"I need to talk to you, Nightmare has a plan" And just like that, Technos worries faded into curiosity, as he sat to face Illumina where he sat next to him on his bed.

"I'm all ears" he made sure to twitch his piglin ears, making the other man snort at the small move.

"Ok, so he told me that Dream is not actually Dream, it's the dreamon inside him controlling his actions, acting like Dream" He explained. 

Techno thought it through. It actually made a lot of sense "Okay. Continue" he told the other.

"You see, Nightmare says that, if i can try and bond with him, there will be a small window of opportunity where maybe he or Dream can slip back in there and help Cl-Dream".

The hybrid blinked at him "And what if they miss that window? or it failed or something? would you bond with the dreamon?" he questioned. He knew that Nightmare can be an ass from what he saw of him so far, and he had his suspicions "and what if nightmare was lying?" he asked.

"I thought about that, but Dream is also in my head, and he agreed. Plus, i think there is more to Nightmare than you may think..." He didn't elaborate on that. Instead reminiscing on Nightmares odd slip here and there, where he would show a side that is sympathetic towards Clay.

Techno sighed, Dream WAS a good voice... he never said anything to Techno that would harm him, surely he can be trusted, right? "I guess... what did you mean by what you said about Nightmare?" it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

"Well... he just acts... different sometimes, despite the way he acts sometimes, he does care about Cl-Dream" The speedrunner smiled sweetly.

Techno ignored the way that smile warmed his heart, they don't smile much anymore. He shifted his thoughts onto other things, like the memory of the first time he entered Dreams head, when Nightmare was protecting him...

Then he realized something.

"Why do you keep messing up Dreams name? you keep saying Cl" He squinted at the smaller man, daring him to lie.

The raven haired man sighed "I don't know... that's what Nightmare and Dream call him".

Huh. Interesting.

The pinkette nodded "ok then. So what's the plan? when do we tell Fruits?".

Illumina cursed himself "Oh shit! i forgot! Fruits is apparently corrupted by the dreamon, we can't tell him".

That explains the forgetfulness of the voices in his head.

"And the plan is i have to try to... bond with him..." The smaller blushed deeply.

"You just gonna sleep with the whole house?" Techno snorted. He didn't mean anything by it, but Illuminas anxiety took over. Did the piglin think he was some kind of slut? there is no way, right? they wouldn't shun him like his family...

Would they?

"Okay then. I guess that's all?" The pinkette asked him, looking down at him.

Illumina nodded silently.

Techno realized something was off however, not only from the others face, but also from his smell. He smelled like anxiety.

"Hey... what's wrong?" He reached out, putting a hand on the others small shoulder "Do you not want to sleep with him? you want me to be close by?".

"I... am i a slut?" He let his question slip, along with a tear.

Techno not only hated the question, but he hated the implications of it. He also hated seeing tears on Illuminas face. _Pack shouldn't be upset_. His instincts, both human and piglin, made his rage subside for a bit, only so he can help the other.

"Why would you think that?" He asked calmly, not letting his emotions show.

"I mean.. sleeping around? i just..." The raven haired man looked up when the hand on his shoulder squeezed.

"I'll stop you right there. Let me ask you something. If we didn't have to have sex in order to bond, would you still sleep with all of us?" The bigger man asked, making Illumina cringe as even more tears fell.

"so.. i am a slut-" "if your answer is yes, or no, then no, or maybe, or depends, OR ANY OTHER ANSWER, you are not a slut, you are just a man, who is sexually attracted to other men, and we are all hot in this house. So fucking hot, even I, the straightest person i know, fall for you three sometimes. Think of it like this. If you slept with us all, but it was stretched out. Like say, if you slept with Fruits as teens, Then with me 5 years after, then with Dream 10 years after. You wouldn't feel bad right? People have sex all the time. So what if you slept with more then one person? I'm sure you had sex MANY times. Did that ever make you feel like a slut-" "YES!".

...

"Are you implying that i am a slut? cause i slept with many people" Techno raised a casual brow.

"N-no! i..." Illumina stuttered.

"Who called you a slut Illumina?" The pinkette asked gently, with a caring voice, as he pulled the smaller man into a warm hug, wrapping him in his big arms. His piglin side purred, feeling satisfied with having his pack member safe in his arms.

The other held back his sobs, he can go through this without crying, he is a grown man for fucks sake.

"...my parents... my sister... my ex" He listed off, his voice carrying pain and sadness.

"Okay, who didn't call you a slut?".

He thought about it. 

"You. Dream. Fruits. Lia. Kevin. Olli...." He was starting to see Technos point.

"Okay, What's the definition of a slut?".

What WAS the definition of a slut?

"Someone who... sleeps with more than one person...?" He asked more than answered.

"So most the world are sluts? Cause i know many people who slept with more than one person".

He has a point...

"I guess...." He pulled away from the piglin, wiping what's left of his tears.

"People have different definitions of the word slut. To some, it's anyone who sleeps around, so otheres it's a cheater, some even use it as a way to be misogynistic assholes and downplay women. Either way, what matters is that YOU are secure about yourself, and don't let others words stop you from being yourself" Techno ranted.

The speedrunner looked deeply into his eyes for a long moment, then smiled "You changed Techno... You used to be so much more conservative. Even just before we came here, you would blush at the mention of sex...".

"This quest changed us all, i guess, i am willing to say any word, no matter how embarrassing it is for me, to help you all, you are all i have now...".

Without warning, Illumina lunged at him, warping his arms around the other mans neck, and kissing him deeply, putting all his love and appreciation into it. His heart fluttered, eyes opening as he pulled away from the kiss, now nose to nose with the now blushing pinkette, he said "guess some things never change. You're still a sweetheart, and a lovely person".

Techno cleared his throat "okay that's enough! Get off me!" He pushed the other off him, who giggled, FUCKING GIGGLED, and turned to leave.

Just before leaving, he looked back "Thank you Techno..." before he left.

________________________________________________________

Fruits knew something was off. He was him, but he wasn't himself.

He can watch, but he can't see.

He can listen, but he can't hear.

He can sense, but he can't feel.

How is he talking without speaking? His voice was off. 

He knew something was wrong, yet, he couldn't actually realize it. It was a cycle of frustration, where it started at the tip of his tongue, but was swallowed down into his stomach, where is would stir, giving a sensation of desperate fear and annoyance.

He lay in bed still, feeling so much, screaming and punching, but all in his head, as his body remained obediently where is was.

 _"Help..."_ He called uselessly in his own mind, before slipping into a restless, yest peaceful sleep.

________________________________________________________

**_He fucked up. He should have known better. This is a man that escaped the lab that he couldn't._ **

**_At first, he thought Clay was being quite just to spite him. But as he kept taunting, with no response, he realized something, Clay wasn't even in there._ **

**_Or so he thought._ **

**_In his panic, he went to the dark box that was floating over the mirror like, world, tapping the middle with his finger, watching the box open like a puzzle._ **

**_How did he let himself be fooled? hod did he let his panic take over his thoughts?_ **

**_When the first thing he saw, was a body throwing itself at him, he knew he would never make this mistake again._ **

**_"For a parasite, you suck at staying in control of your own emotions._ **

**_And before he could react, the man pushed against his reflection on the wall that was suddenly closed in due to the feeling of insecurity Chaos felt, going through and going into his core, beyond Chaos' reach._ **

**_He glared at the man that was on the other side of the mirror like world, who was mocking him with a smirk._ **

**_Dream crawled up his spine when he saw the man reach for his own reflection, flicking his finger at Chaos' head._ **

**_The dreamon rubbed where the tingle was, annoyed at the feeling, and, just to be sure, he look next to him, yeah, there was nobody there._ **

**_He got up, the other man on the other side of the mirror did as well._ **

**_"No matter" Chaos spat "I will still get what i want. I gotta say, your alters and spirits where smart to separate from you when i invaded, but i will still get them back. Your spirits are gone already, all i gotta do, is merge with Nightmare and Dream, then, your fucked" he closed his eyes, leaving the inner word._ **

________________________________________________________


	33. Bond 2.0.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what next chapter will be???

Illumina cracked open the door to "Dreams" room, walking in the seeing said "man" coming out of his bathroom with a surprised look.

"H-hey! Illumina! how are you?" The blonde friendly, too friendly. 

Illumina held back his eye roll, and gave a fake smile "Hey Dream! uhh... can i... talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah.... sure..." Now that he focuses on it, he can hear the slight annoyance in that voice.

Illumina composed himself, as much as he wanted to yell at the dreamon that he knows it's him, and smack him out of Dreams body, he knew he couldn't.

 ** _"Don't ruin this, stay in control"_**.

Thanks a lot Nightmare.

Illumina closed the door behind him, and walked to sit on the bed, motioning for the dreamon to follow.

Chaos raised a brow at him, then followed, sitting down next to him on the bed. 

"I wanted to... thank you..." Illumina slapped his face internally, how smooth. But he remained composed, acting flustered, for once, he was thankful that he blushes at the idea of flirting.

Chaos gave him a shocked look, followed by a seductive one. Looks like he took the bait.

See, this could go both ways, they both have a motive in this. And all Illumina could do, was put his trust in Nightmare, and hope Chaos doesn't get what he wants.

"I can think of something you can thank me with" The words spoken in Dreams sexy voice made Illumina shiver. Notch help him...

________________________________________________

**_Clay was lost, he never knew this part of his mind existed, he never went beyond his inner world._ **

**_It was a forbidden thing to do for dreamon, for going into a core world can change you. It's a mix off all the things in someones brain, traumas, memories, thoughts, it was sacred, even if it's your own._ **

**_He wondered further down the endless hallway, looking at every door he passed, that seemed to make him feel different. The sound of the "wood" under his feet, gave him a strange sense of comfort with it's pure whit color, in contrast to the deep black color of the "walls" and "ceiling"._ **

**_He wasn't sure where he was going to, he just kept walking, trying to muster up the courage to enter one of the doors._ **

**_Eventually he stopped at on of the doors, this one looked a lot more inviting than the rest, as it was made of "wood" that looked like any real door._ **

**_He stood there for a while, just staring at it, wondering where it would lead him._ **

**_Welp, gotta do something._ **

**_But just as he was reaching for the golden handle, he felt a strange pull, like he was invited to get back control over his own body. What?_ **

**_"Just cause i lost you, doesn't mean i won't need you still. I'll find you eventually, but until then, go do your disgusting thing"._ **

**_And yet nothing happened, Chaos remained silent for a while, waiting for Clay to gain the half control in order to go "bond", but still, nothing._ **

**_"Looks like you should have kept me in that box. Good luck asshole" With that, Clay pushed the handle down._ **

________________________________________________

He didn't think the dreamon would go with it NOW, but there is no going back, he has to go with it.

So, when the dreamon got into his personal space, all seductive eyes and pretty smirks, he swallowed down his nerves, and leaned in as well. 

See by this point, Chaos thought he could get clay to do this part, but when he failed, he lost all confidence.

When Illumina leaned in, Chaos' face dropped, scrunching up as he leaning away.

The speedrunner raised a brow at him. Wasn't this what the dreamon wanted?

"C-Dream?" Illumina cursed himself for almost slipping.

When all he got in response was a look towards the floor, he took it into his own hands, there is no going back, he has to do this.

So, Illumina grabbed the others face, turning it towards him, and kissed him.

The dreamons eyes went wide as he froze, has he ever been kissed?

He pulled away, looking into those pretty emerald eyes...

He misses Dream.

"Dream?" He asked with a caring voice, it sounds to sincere, even tho he knows this isn't Dream, he can still pretend.

"Y-yeah..." He sounded just like him... but this isn't Dream, he has to remember that.

They sat there for a while, staring. One in confusion, the other in longing. 

"I-i still want to... y'know" Chaos stuttered. He wasn't just embarrassed, he was confused and awkward.

Illumina wanted to laugh at the others stubbornness, at least he wasn't backing down.

"Ok..." The raven haired man, reached toward the others hips, fingers sliding under his hoodie, feeling another fabric under.

Now that he was actually making a move, he realized that this was one of his biggest fantasies. Dream always looked so... attractive. 

Chaos was probably gonna ruin this for him, but he can still enjoy it a bit.

"wait! uhh... i've never... done it" chaos admitted, face looking nervous yet annoyed, Dream wouldn't act like this, Chaos is a horrible actor...

"Oh... I'ts ok, I'll take care of you" He played along, Ignoring the fact that he could bust the others ass right here right now, just by asking why he asked for sex if he never actually did it. 

"Aha... ok then... go on" And go on he did.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading till the end! please leave comment! they feed my starving soul...


End file.
